The Only Way
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: COMPLETE Sniffs Finally, Enjoy! Busts out bawling
1. The Two of Us

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. I don't own the teen titans or pretty much anything associated with them. I guess I can lay claim to my own character, which is bound to appear here soon. But that is it! But boy do I wish I could own them. The story lines I could come up with....

Summary: Someone from Raven's past returns to help her gain ultimate control over her powers and her emotions. There is only one way to control herself, but is Raven really ready for this? Can she take the steps necessary to be able to feel like a normal person, and why exactly must she learn to control her powers so quickly? 

A/N: Ok in this story Terra is still with the Titans and she never left. Everyone is the following age: Cyborg 19, Robin 18, Starfire 18, Raven 17, Beast Boy 17, Terra 16. The rating is PG-13 for upcoming chapters and may even be changed to an R rating later on. Depends on how my creative juices take hold when I write those future chaps. 

The Only Way

Chapter 1: 'The two of us'

She stared over the top of her novel as the rest of her fellow titans watched Beast Boy and Cyborg compete in some silly racing game on the gamestation. _Pointless. Absolutely pointless, _she thought_. What a complete waste of time, although the view isn't too bad._ Raven mentally slapped herself. _Stop it! She thought. He's just your teammate! You shouldn't be feeling this way. But, I guess he is sorta handsome... Wait! Did I just think he was handsome? Man, I have been around Starfire way too long. But even so..._

As if on cue, Raven's teammate looked over at her and smiled such a wonderful smile and waved slightly to her. _Oh gosh, what a great smile! It kinda makes me feel all warm and tingly. If he can make me feel like this with just a smile, think what he could do to me with a kiss..._ At that point Raven's emotions spilled out and a light bulb in the kitchen exploded. Raven blushed and hid behind her book, but thankfully no one noticed, so she went back to reading her book, forgetting about him and burying her emotions as she was so used to doing.

A few hours later the teens finally quit playing as they had started to get quite hungry and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat for dinner. "Oh my," Starfire exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and saw the broken glass. "What has happened here friends? I did not hear anything of noise from the kitchen." The other titans, save for Raven who was still on the other couch peering over the edge of her book, feigning interest, stood around Starfire and wore looks of confusion. "Hey Rae?" asked Robin looking over at the dark girl. "Did you happen to hear or see anything?" "No," replied Raven in her usual monotone voice. 

She hated lying to her friends, but she could never let on that her emotions had overwhelmed her and been released. That would lead to questions, and eventually the one she dreaded the most: 'What were you thinking about that made your powers act up?' Well Raven knew that she could not very well say what, or rather, _who_ she was thinking about, and more than that, she could not tell _what_ it was she was thinking of doing with this _who_. _It's not exactly something I should really be thinking about now, is it? _she thought_. It's not very proper. Or ever gonna happen, for that matter. He's got her._ "I didn't hear anything," she finished going back to her book. "I was reading." 

The rest of the titans accepted that this would be all they would get out of their Goth friend and so Terra and Cyborg started to pick up the glass and threw it out. Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire all shrugged and went to look in the fridge for food. Beast Boy got there first and peered in, only to slam it shut seconds later. "Dudes, I vote for pizza tonight," he said. "Well, what's in the fridge first?" asked the titans fearless leader. "I don't really want to go out unless there is absolutely nothing in there." Robin crossed the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Well," he said without hesitation, slamming the fridge door. "Where do you guys want to go? I guess we can go shopping tomorrow."

At this question, Beast Boy and Cyborg began their daily fight of meat versus tofu, while they fought (which everyone knew would be for quite awhile); to pass the time away (_Oh yeah, you keep telling yourself it is just that_, he thought to himself_. That's not the real reason you want to go over there.)_ Robin walked over to Raven and sat down beside her. "So... umm... whatcha- whatcha reading?" he asked, nudging Raven in the side, a place unbeknownst to her friends where she just happened to be quite ticklish. "Oomph," the young woman let out, trying to keep her laughing screams inside. "It's a horror novel," she stated, after she had quickly recomposed herself, as if he didn't already know. "An Edgar Allen Poe collection. Why do you care?" Raven blushed and cringed at the same time seeing the fleeting look of hurt fly across her friend's face as he struggled to answer her. After a few moments, Robin gave up trying to answer and looked away to see if Cyborg and BB had finished fighting yet. They hadn't.

Raven quickly scolded herself and apologized to him. "Oh. Sorry Wonder Boy," she murmured, putting her book on the couch and resting her hand on his. "I didn't mean to snap at you." Her stomach growled, causing Robin to smirk a bit as he looked back at her. "I guess that I am just a little tired. I didn't sleep much last night and meditating didn't do it any better." _Yeah, you couldn't sleep, _her mind interrupted_. You were too busy thinking about you-know-who. Shut up! _She told herself_. Now is NOT the time. But just look at him, _her mind encouraged_. Those broad shoulders, that perfect body, that cute mess on top he calls his hair, his lips... _Raven's mind trailed off as her face blushed a bit and she looked away. Robin just stared at his beautiful friend. _Wow. Did I just say Raven was beautiful? Well, look at her, of course she is!_ His mind argued. _Wait a minute, did I just see Raven blush? Hmm, I wonder why. Boy her hand sure feels nice resting on mine, on my leg, so close to my... WOAH! Stop right there, Birdbrain! Raven's your friend, your teammate. You shouldn't be thinking about her like this. Maybe I should answer her back; she looks kind of sad._

Robin smirked as he watched Raven pink slightly. "Actually it kinda sounds like you might be hungry too! I think we're going to go out to eat. Wanna come?" Raven turned to look at him as the corners of her mouth twitched a but into a tiny, yet beautiful smile. "I think," she started, as her stomach let out another little noise. "That you might be right. I haven't had much to eat today. In fact, I don't think I have had anything at all since dinner last night, and that wasn't a lot. Maybe I will come. Where are you going?" "I dunno," Robin answered, laughing a bit at the cute little noises her tummy continued to make. "How 'bout the two of us decide and we let the others come if they start to feel hungry?" Raven jumped inside as he mentioned 'the two of us' and bit down on her lip to keep from screaming just how right that had sounded. "Sure. How does pizza sound? That way everyone can get want they want on theirs and everybody stays happy." "Sounds to me like a good idea," Robin exclaimed as he jumped up, grabbing her hand and leading her to the door.

"Hey everyone," Robin yelled over the fight that had now encompassed the two girls as well, who were arguing over which of the guys were right. "Dude, how can you eat meat, man?" BB screamed at Cy. "Well how can you NOT eat meat?" Cy screamed back. "Tofu is good. It comes from the earth and nothing gets harmed," shouted the blonde teen to the fiery redhead beside her. "Meat is good as well. You only like the tofu because it is what your boy of friends eats," Starfire bickered back. "Hey everyone!" Robin tried again, getting absolutely nowhere. _Oh screw it,_ he thought. "Rae and I are going to get a pizza. If anyone gets hungry... then go find something your damn selves." Robin turned around to walk out the door, Raven following close behind, not needing any words to know that Robin was giving up on their friends. 

"I hope you don't mind," he finally said when they had almost reached the pizza parlor, neither one saying a word the entire way. "But I think it is just going to be the two of us for dinner. Sorry." _Wait_, he thought. _What exactly am I sorry about? I am out to dinner with one of the most beautiful girls I have ever known. And it's just the two of us._ Raven heard only the last part of his thoughts '_The two of us_,' as she followed him into the restaurant. _Hmmm. I wonder what he's thinking about?_ "Don't be sorry. It is their loss anyway. I am sure they will not even notice we are gone. And besides, they will calm down eventually and go somewhere and eat." _I definitely DON'T mind_, she thought to herself_. Maybe this is the chance I have been waiting for to find out a little more about Robin. And for him to find out a bit more about me..._


	2. I can't believe it's you!

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. I don't own the Teen Titans. Never will. Blah blah blah.

Summary: Someone from Raven's past returns to help her gain ultimate control over her powers and her emotions. There is only one way to control herself, but is Raven really ready for this? Can she take the steps necessary to be able to feel like a normal person, and why exactly must she learn to control her powers so quickly?

The Only Way

Chapter Two: I can't believe it's you

Robin and Raven enjoyed a wonderful dinner together and they spent the whole night talking about everything. They spoke of their pasts, their likes, their dislikes and much more. Robin even managed to get Raven to laugh out loud on the way home, causing street lamps to flicker and a few trashcans to explode, which only furthered the laughing of the young couple. The other titans never came to the restaurant, but when they got back, no one was at the tower. It was eerily quiet, but it was sort of a welcome change in the two titans' minds. They went up to the kitchen and found a note from Cyborg saying that everyone else went downtown to eat and then they were going to a club. They would be back later in the night.

Meanwhile,

Outside, floating just above the shoreline, a lone figure hovered watching the two titans enter the giant T-shaped tower. They had seen the other titans leave earlier and would have left to follow them, but the person they wanted was not among them. So they waited. Finally, after about two hours, the target returned home with a companion. They quickly recognized the other person as another one of the titans. _Finally, _they thought_. They have returned. I will approach now and present myself to them. Hopefully they will remember and welcome me. I have long waited for this moment when we would meet yet again._ The figure's hooded cape flowed with the wind and hid their body and face in the shadows. The time had come when they were to face their greatest mission. They had been summoned and now was the time to help the only family they had left...

Raven was becoming more comfortable around her leader and found that her emotions were not taking control completely. _This seems strange, _she thought_. My powers should be out of control. It is almost like they are adapting or something. I like this feeling though, this happiness. I doubt anyone else could make me feel this way._ She looked up at Robin who was smiling at her. She attempted to read his mind to see what he was thinking, but he had blocked it well. Obviously it was something he didn't want her to know. _Gosh, look at her, man. She looks so beautiful. Especially when she smiles and even more so when she laughs. She sounds like an angel when she is laughing. I love getting to know Rae more. Even more than you liked getting to know Starfire? _His mind questioned_. Even more_, his heart answered back without hesitation_. I love seeing her smile. I love hearing her laugh. I love spending time with her. I love just looking at her. I love..._

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as the playful, smiling look on his friend's face suddenly turned serious. "Hey Rae?" he asked, sounding a little sad that the moment had been lost. "What's wrong? Do you sense something?" "No," she replied in her monotone voice. "I sense some_one_." Raven suddenly felt an overwhelming presence, but she was not afraid. This was not a villain that she sensed, but she could not tell if the approaching person was a friend either. She only felt familiarity and trust. Robin took in her silence and followed her to the front door. Just as they approached it, a sharp knock was heard, startling the two as Robin jumped back a bit. He blushed momentarily, hoping that Raven had not seen him so frightened. She had not seen him of course; she was too focused on who was on the other side of that infernal door. The knock came again and Robin moved to look in the peephole. Outside all he could see was a hooded figure, but when he tried to look closer it was almost as if the person had sensed him looking and looked straight at him. He could not see their eyes, but he could feel them as they bored into his head and into his thoughts. _Gosh, if I didn't know better, I would swear that was Raven out there, _he thought_. I should be more wary because I do not know who this is. But, for some reason, I feel strangely comfortable... _

Robin backed away from the peephole and went to open the door. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Raven as he turned the knob to reveal their late night visitor. He opened the door as the two teens stared at who they now could see was a young woman about their age. She walked in and shut the door behind her; not a word was spoken by any. Raven and Robin could now get a good look at this mysterious, yet familiar stranger; she was wearing black boots that came up to her knees, a midnight blue leotard with long sleeves and a silver hooded cape. A silver chain made its way across her abdomen from the top of her right thigh and continued around back. Her face was still hidden, but even then the teens could see that the young girl had the same outfit as Raven did, only different colors and higher boots. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the young woman lifted her arms up to remove her hood. When she did Raven let out a loud gasp and the cupboards all flung open in the kitchen with the sudden surge of the Goth girl's emotions that had consumed her with the appearance of this stranger.

But this was no stranger to Raven. She knew her. She remembered her. She had missed this girl for many years. _But it can't be_, she thought, her mind racing with hundreds of thoughts. _I thought she was gone. Forever_. The new girl stared at Raven with a love and longing that she had not felt in almost her entire existence. Being reunited with this girl now filled the empty void in her life and in her heart. _But it is_, the voice of the young girl answered Raven in her mind. _I was gone, but only to another home. But I am back now. Forever._

"I can't believe it is you!" cried Raven, tears brimming in her large, violet eyes. Robin was taken aback at this new expression on Raven's face. _I have never seen her cry,_ he thought. _This girl must be someone important to her_. "You better believe it," replied the other girl, the same expression dancing about in her equally large and beautiful midnight blue eyes. "I just can't—I," Raven began as she went up to the young woman and did something no one had ever seen her do before. She hugged her as tears flowed freely down her face, causing pillows to fly in the living room behind them. "I missed you. I thought I had lost you, Cori." "You could never lose me, Rae," the girl whispered back crying just as much as her purple counterpart. "I missed you too. Gosh, it's good to see you again. You look good" Cori said this last part with a wink and a small laugh. Raven laughed a bit, and wiped her tears away as the cupboards started to calm down and the pillows started to fly slower and less often. 

Robin, who had just stood there, stunned as the two girls had welcomed each other; he was quite perplexed and had many questions, but waited until one of them made a move to invite him into their own little world. This new girl Cori had the exact same face as Raven's, only a little softer. Cori had the same pale skin that seemed even paler next to her silver cape, which also made her dark blue eyes seem more pronounced. She had jet-black hair that was incredulously long, almost down to her knees, making her seem a little taller, but she was, in fact, the same height as Raven. In the center of her fair face rested her gem, much like the one that resided on Raven's own forehead. Cori's gem was not purple, though, like her sister's, but it was a magnificent shade of emerald green and it stood out among everything else on the young woman. 

Raven suddenly remembered that he was standing there and turned to him and offered a heartfelt apology and answered all of Robin's questions in one sentence. "Oh, sorry Rob. Cori, I would like you to meet my friend and teammate, Robin. Robin, this is my twin sister Cori. I thought she was dead. I haven't seen her since I was about two." _Her what?_ His mind yelled. _Wha-?_ "Your what?" he finally managed to choke out. Cori chuckled a bit, hearing his scattered thoughts as they flew around in his head. "Her twin sister," she replied rather calmly. "The name's Corvidia, but I go by Cori. It is nice to meet you Robin. I have heard much about you from my friends back in Metropolis." "It's, uh, nice to meet you too Cori," Robin replied, rather unsteadily. "I think. Unfortunately, I haven't heard that much about you. In fact, I have never heard _anything_ about you." With this last part he glared at Raven, who glared right back and heard his thoughts aimed at her. _Of course we'll talk about it. Later, _she thought at him_. Don't be angry. Please? I am sorry I didn't tell you. It just hurt too much._ Robin just nodded, indicating he understood her choice not to tell anything about her sister.

Raven walked with her sister into the living room and Robin followed. The three sat down on the couch with Raven in the middle of her newfound love interest and her reunited twin sister. "Cori, I just can't believe," she started. "I mean, what are you doing here? Where have you been? Why do you seem different than I remember you?" Cori laughed as her sister blushed from embarrassment in her many quick questions. "I am here, dear sister," Cori answered. "Because I have been asked to seek you out. I have a mission that I will need your help on. I have been living in Metropolis, being a superhero with a group of friends. We all work together to help out our local superhero, Superman. We are a lot like your group of teen titans. I might seem different to you because I have mastered my emotions dear Raven. I can feel without worrying that I might hurt someone. And that is why I am here. To help you master your emotions in the same way that I have controlled mine. Controlling your emotions is the only way to tap into your full powers. The only way to help me on this mission that we must uptake once you are ready."

Raven took all of this in quietly and Robin just sat there confused, bewildered, completely lost, just, gone. But he wasn't worried, he knew Raven would explain everything later on when she was ready to tell her story. "You have mastered your emotions?" Raven inquired with hope rising in her throat. _Could what I want the most be possible_? She thought._ Could it happen soon enough? Could I maybe be...happy?_ "And you mean to tell me that I can do the same as well?" Robin saw tears brimming once again in those amethyst eyes he so loved to gaze into. _Maybe, just maybe now_, he thought. _Maybe I will be able to tell her just how I feel about her_. But that wasn't the part that excited him the most. _Now she will be able to tell me just how she feels. I can finally hear her say those three little words I have longed to hear from her since I met her_. _I know she cares for me as much as I do for her. I know she loves me. I can see her try to hide it behind her eyes when she looks at me. I can finally tell my beautiful Raven that I love her. _Robin looked up to see Cori staring at him, smiling_. It's wonderful to see that there are those that care for my sister that much_, a voice thought in his head. _You have just made my job much easier. Thank you for loving her so much, during a period in her life that I could not be a part of._ Cori simply smiled as Robin blushed and nodded his head back at her.

"Yes," Cori finally answered the tearful Raven. " I can help you to feel freely sister. Your life will become happy, as you will be able to express what you feel without restraint. And it does not take too long to master either. But we must get started right away. Which brings me to ask a favor of you and your friends. Would it be possible for myself to stay here at your tower so I may be able to help you and so that I can make up for the last sixteen years?" "Of course," Raven and Robin answered at the same time. "You are more than welcome to stay in the guest room," answered Robin. "After all, you are Raven's family. How can I say no to someone who needs you by her side?" At this Raven's eyes lit up and tears gushed over her lids. "Thank you Robin," she exclaimed through her watery vision, hugging her dear friend. "Thank you so much. You don't now how much this means to me. You are the best friend I could ever ask for!" With that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek that was just a little too close to the corner of his lips_. Just a little closer_, he thought closing his eyes and hugging her back_. Just a little closer and it would have been perfect._ Raven held on to Robin as she kissed him on the cheek_. Oh how I wish I could just kiss him on the lips, but not yet. Until I control my emotions, there is still a chance I could hurt him. But once I conquer my inner demons, then I can do what I would like most to do to him. I can tell him that I love him. I only hope he feels the same for me as I do for him._

Cori just sat back as she watched the two lovebirds hug and listened to their thoughts. _This is making my job all the easier, _she thought with a smirk_. Raven will have her emotions controlled in no time. I will make sure my love comes to visit to prove to them that what they will have to do is worth it. Soon we both will be able to face our biggest demon. And we will destroy him and he will no longer haunt our family. Forever._

A/N: Likey-like so far? I hope so. Please read and review! Any suggestions are totally welcome! More chapters coming soon. I apologize to all the RobStar and BBRav fans. But I just don't like those couples. Besides, Terra and BB are together and don't worry, Star will get herself a man. Soon, I promise!


	3. So nice and warm

Teen Titans Chapter Three

The Only Way: So nice and warm

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ever. Happy?

Raven, Robin and Cori sat up until a little while after midnight just talking about everything and anything. The other titans returned home around 12:30 and were shocked at the sight that had greeted them. It took almost an hour to explain everything; Cori did most of the talking, which did not surprise anyone, considering Raven rarely talked and when she did, it was never for long periods of time. At the end of the night, all the titans went to bed and Robin set up the guestroom for Cori. Everyone kept wondering how Raven and this new girl could be related; yeah, sure they looked alike and their voices both had that monotone sound, but there was something about Cori that seemed different. She was less harsh than Raven and her emotions were free to be expressed; the titans had seen Raven express her emotions before with Dr. Light and that was the only time. No one wanted to ever encounter that again. Robin was the only one who had noticed any slight change in their dark friend; she seemed a little more relaxed and a little less reserved, almost like her walls had started to come down.

Everyone enjoyed a long night of sleep, but around five A.M. Raven woke up, like usual, and went to sit on top of the roof. The only other person ever to be awake at that time was Robin, once, and he just figured that she went up there to meditate, but he was wrong. Raven woke up early in the morning everyday because it was a time when she could just relax and could watch the sunrise. She found serenity and peace in the early morning hues; it calmed her and prepared her for another emotionless day, sometimes it was more cathartic than meditating for her. Today was no exception, and Raven took the time to think about everything that had happened in her past, including last night's surprise visit from her twin. A few times a couple of rocks lifted into the air and exploded, but other than that, Raven kept her emotions in check quite well.

Around 9:30, she came down to the kitchen as she smelled pancakes and toast wafting from downstairs. "Mmmm. Smells good," mumbled a still half-asleep BB as he practically floated past Raven. When she reached the kitchen she saw none other than Cori cooking at the stove and Robin was helping to set the table. Cy, Terra, and Starfire were right behind her, ready to be fed whatever it was that smelled so good. "I hope you don't mind me cooking," Cori said to her new housemates. "I was up early, saw you had no food in your fridge, and so I decided to go shopping and make some breakfast. It was the least I could do for you guys letting me stay here." "Hey," yelled Cy as he sat down quickly. "Family of dark girl's is welcome to cook for us anytime!" "Cy!" Scolded Starfire. "That is no way to speak to the sister of dear Raven. We are not trying to use her!"

"It's ok Star," Cori replied as she put all the pancakes onto the plate on the table. "I did not take any offense. As long as everyone likes my cooking, I would be obliged to cook for such wonderful friends of my sister." With that she sat down with everyone else as they enjoyed this very good meal. When they all were done, Raven offered to help clean up, so BB and Cy took up their usual spots at the gamestation with Terra and Star watching and cheering them on. Robin offered to help as well, but Cori would not hear of it. He had helped her enough his morning, she argued. And so he did not need to help her again, he had already been of great service to her. With that she used her powers and lifted him up to the gym, forcing him to practice like he usually does after breakfast.

"It really was a good meal," commented Raven while the two were washing the dishes. "I think everyone enjoyed it. Even BB was full, which NEVER happens!" Cori chuckled a bit as she put the dish she was drying off back into its rightful cupboard. "Rae," she asked, turning to face her purple twin. "Can we go somewhere and talk? I think it is better that you know now what it is that we must accomplish, rather than later." Raven merely nodded and the two headed into her room to talk. When they were in there, Cori took a spot on the floor and folded her legs like she was ready to meditate; Raven simply sat on the edge of her bed and waited for her twin to start talking. 

After a few minutes of silently mulling it over in her head, Cori was ready to speak of her mission. "Rae," she began slowly. "I am here, as you know, to help you control your emotions and, in the process, control your powers. I think it is also only right that you know who sent me." Raven waited for her sister to find her courage to speak and was not prepared for her sister's next words. "It was... _mother_ who sent me," she said at last. Raven let out a small gasp as behind her, a pillow silently exploded and feathers were sent flying around the room. Neither of the two girls noticed them as the feathers danced around for a moment before softly landing on the floor around them. Raven slowly slid off the bad and sat next to her sister. "You- you saw her?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "She is still... alive?" "Yes, she is," Cori answered quietly. "And do not worry, if everything goes as planned then you will see her too. Soon, I promise." Raven simply nodded and looked off into a corner, not really focusing on anything but the idea that her mother was still out there somewhere. 

Raven and Cori continued to talk about their plans to help Raven control herself, coming up with a schedule that had them meditating for almost twelve hours everyday. "You must be prepared," Cori answered when her sister questioned the amount of time that would be spent. "Your body and your mind must be able to withstand the pressure of your emotions. By meditating often, you will slowly gain a little control of your emotions over time, keeping them from taking complete control and allowing you to express your feelings little by little. Also, the extreme meditation will help you to recover after your... catharsis, so to speak, which will be the ultimate cleansing and will be the turning point in which you shall be free, like myself."

Raven took all of this in with eagerness and hope in her eyes. She still didn't know what her "cathartic event" would be and Cori was not willing to discuss that at the moment. "But why won't you tell me?" Raven asked for the third time as her sister got up and looked at her bookshelf. "Because," she answered turning around to face her. "I do not want to discourage you from the task at hand. Your cleansing, like mine, will be a quite serious step in your life and I want to make sure that you are ready and willing to take it. In time, I will give you that information, but, for now, you will accept what I tell you and we will drop this point of matter, end of discussion." Raven looked a little forlorn, but agreed not to bring up the subject anymore; the two girls then agreed on the schedule and hugged to officiate it.

They walked out of Raven's room around one o'clock and were just in time for lunch; BB, Cy and Robin had made PB&J sandwiches, lemonade, and a little apple pie for dessert later. Starfire and Terra had gone out to the mall for awhile and would not be back until dinner, so until then it was just the five of them. Well, after Cy and BB decided to eat while playing their video games, it just left Cori, Robin and Raven to converse while they too ate the delicious lunch prepared by the teen titan boys. Cori, though, seemed to have a different agenda and excused herself, saying that she promised her boyfriend she would call him around lunchtime. She walked off into her room as Raven and Robin sat there in silence, each one waiting for the other to say something. "So, Rae," Robin began, finishing off his sandwich and taking a drink of his lemonade. "I, um, I really had a, a good time last night. It was kinda fun hanging out, ya' know, just the two of us and all." Raven pinked slightly as she replied back rather shyly. "Yeah. We don't spend enough time together, just the two of us. It was nice. I had a wonderful time." She said all of this rather quickly and softly, making Robin practically strain to hear his friend's words.

The two cleaned up lunch and went to watch BB and Cy compete in their fighting game. Raven surprised Robin by not sitting on the far couch with a book like she usually did, but instead she came over and sat down next to him, so close that her exposed thigh was resting lightly against his. Robin normally would not have noticed this close proximity, even if it was Star, but the heat protruding off of Rae seemed much warmer, more inviting and, he felt oddly comfortable. _Man this feels so right_, he thought as he tried his hardest not to stare at the beautiful girl touching him. _I wish I had the nerve to make a move_. _Gosh, I just wish I could run my hand up her thigh and caress her all over._ His thoughts turned rather graphic as he fought to control the blush that was starting to inch its way onto his cheeks. His hand was resting on his leg and was ever so slightly touching hers, but she did not seem to notice all that much, or so it seemed to him. _Oh my Gosh_! She thought, her mind swirling with some, uh, slightly sexual thoughts about her fearless leader_. He feels so nice and warm, and that is just his hand! Imagine how warm he would be if it were his WHOLE body touching me, without our uniforms... _Her thoughts trailed off and a small shriek could be heard coming from the room down the hall, but everyone was so wrapped up in their surroundings, that they failed to notice the shriek or even the small fit of laughter that followed shortly after. 

Cori was minding her own business while finishing her lunch and talking with her boyfriend on the phone. "Of course I haven't told her what she'll need to do in the end, once her emotions are ready to be tamed. What? Do you think I am a fool?" Cori questioned, half-angry, half-joking. "No, no, of course not," came the reply from her boyfriend. "If anyone is a fool, it must be me for even thinking you would do something like that!" Cori grinned at his rather endearing words, as she imagined the goofy grin she knew was plastered on his face back in Metropolis. Suddenly, her thoughts turned to her last night back home and their last moments together before she left. "Charlie, Honey," she asked, suddenly sounding rather serious. "Do you remember when I was able to control my emotions for the first time?" "Of course I do," he answered, hearing the grin and obvious amusement in his voice. "We had our first real date that next day. A picnic in the park, I believe." 

Just as Cori was going to reply, she abruptly noticed that the radio in her room was starting to levitate, surrounded by a black aura. Instantly, without warning, the device exploded and showered her with bits and pieces of the electronic music box. "Ahhh!" she shrieked as she threw her hands over her head to shield herself from the falling scraps. Charlie immediately thought something was wrong and sort of half-screamed into the phone, hoping that everything was all right because he hadn't heard anything after his lover's scream. Before Cori answered him, she got up off her bed and stuck her head out the door, looking for the event that had caused this tiny blast. Seeing the rather nonexistent space between her sister and the Boy Wonder as they sat on the couch watching the video game, both attempting to hide the creeping flush that struggled to consume their faces. Cori shut the door and, at that moment, let out a string of laughs and flopped back down on the bed, brushing off the leftover bits of the broken radio. 

"What the hell was that?" Charlie yelled, as he started to laugh himself, as her giggles were quite contagious. "You scared the living crap outta me!" "It was nothing," Cori giggled back, half laughing at her sister's obvious thoughts and half laughing at her boyfriend's out of place serious tone. "Raven just, um, she, well, um. Well, remember the first time we watched that movie together, that Monster's Ball?" "Yeah," came Charlie's reply as he regained his composure. "I remember that at the one scene, with the two people doing the you-know-what, you suddenly looked over at me 'cause you had read my, um sorta R-rated thoughts and noticed that my hand had started to slide off your shoulders and onto your very luscious, perfect breast." Charlie paused as he grinned remembering the moment VERY well. "I thought it was the perfect moment to kiss you, but then all of a sudden the stove exploded and our moment was ruined!" The two of them remembered their unfortunate misfortune and started to laugh a bit at the situation. 

"Yeah," Cori said remembering how her thoughts had wandered that night. "Well, the radio in my room just exploded so I had to check on my sis. Obviously it doesn't take as much to rile her up, because she was only, like, slightly touching Robin's leg with hers. Boy, her thoughts really must've roamed!" Charlie paused on the other line for a moment before slyly responding. "Robin, eh?" he asked, a slight mischief in his voice. "So that's who you think your sis has the hots for. Good choice, I must say. He definitely fits her profile type." "Wait," Cori asked him, growing curious at her boyfriend's statements about Robin. "How do you know Robin? And how do you know that he is just Rae's type? You don't even know her." Charlie only chuckled rather mysteriously. "Oh, I have heard about this Robin guy, that's all. We tend to run in some of the same crowds. But it wouldn't take much for me to figure out Raven's taste in guys; I mean, she is your twin, so I can only imagine she is EXACTLY like you in her choice of men!" Cori just nodded on her end and accepted his cryptic response as him just being a guy. They talked for a few minutes and then said their good-byes; Cori decided she was going to ask Robin at dinner if it was all right if Charlie visited for a few days. 

__

If it only takes a little touch to get my sister going, she thought after she had hung up with Charlie_. Then this is going to take a lot more work and a whole lot more time for her to control those impulses she has. Although, when it comes time for her epitome of control, those easily brought out emotions will help out greatly in the long run..._


	4. What a Small World, huh?

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Cept for Cori, but she's like Raven's twin, I shall relinquish my rights. For now.

Chapter Four-What a Small World, huh?

The next morning, Cori got up quite early so she could go down to the shore and watch the sunrise, like Raven did so many times. But this morning was different- Raven was not up early on the roof, but instead she was still in bed, tired from staying up extremely late watching BB and Cy play video games. That wasn't the only reason she had stayed up late, though, Robin had stayed up late as well and Raven enjoyed his company, making small talk and trying to suppress those girlish giggles that threatened to ruin her dark reputation. Nonetheless she had let some true genuine smiles creep out and Robin had caught them. Cori came out of her room after a little while and joined them; none of the five barely noticed Terra and Starfire when they returned around 10:30 p.m. Well, BB noticed of course and ran off to be with his girlfriend, so Cori sat in for him and challenged Cyborg. She beat him unmercifully but they still bonded quite well and formed a closeness that almost rivaled that of his and her twin's.

Cori didn't mind the lack of sleep she had that night and peacefully hovered above the waterline, contemplating the many thoughts that occupied her already busy mind. She returned upstairs around 9am and was greeted by a wonderful breakfast that Robin was cooking. So far he was the only one up so Cori figured she would talk to him while she still had the chance. She walked over to him and offered a hearty "Good Morning" to her friend. Robin, not knowing anyone else was there, jumped at the sound of her voice, dropping the bowl of pancake batter as he turned around, eyes wide in a mixed feeling of fear and surprise. Cori giggled softly and used her powers to stop the bowl from falling and ruining Birdboy's breakfast. She then placed the bowl back on the counter and walked up next to Robin so she could remove the few pancakes he had started to keep them from burning.

"Hehe. Sorry," Robin finally said, mildly panting and trying to lower his racing heartbeat. "I didn't know anyone else was up." "Well, I am sorry too," Cori smiled, putting the pancakes on a plate next to the stove. "I did not mean to frighten you. Mind if I help?"

Robin regained his composure and began making the next batch of pancakes. "Uh, sure," he said, acting like the cool leader he usually tried to be. "You can cut up some fruit and make the toast if you want." He paused as she nodded and went about helping. "Hey, you rocked last night on that video game. Cyborg never saw it coming!" Cori giggled as she took out some apples, oranges, bananas, strawberries, and grapes from the fridge and began washing them. "Thank you. My friends back home have that game and they make me play all the time, so I have gotten pretty good at it. I guess I forgot to mention that to Cy!" She laughed again, causing Robin's mind to wander for a second. _Gosh I wish Raven would laugh like that_, he thought_. I wish she could be as open as her sister is. She is already so beautiful, but imagine how incredibly gorgeous she would look if she would just smile and laugh more often._

Picking up on his thoughts, Cori smiled and decided now was the time for her proposal. "Umm, Robin," she asked, pulling him from his Raven-ridden reverie. "Can I ask another huge favor from you?" "Sure," he replied. "Shoot." Cori took a deep breath and carefully chose her next words. "Robin, you know that I have offered my assistance when there is trouble, but I am afraid that must change." With a comforting nod, Cori continued. "I know that you, and the rest of the Titans, truly care for my sister and would love to see her able to control her powers and express her emotions. To help her, though, I need to work with her 24/7, and I think it would be beneficial if she no longer fought while I am working with her."

Robin took all of this in, carefully mulling it over. "I know that you need to work hard with your sister, but I don't know if I can, if we can get along fine without Raven. She is quite crucial to us." He didn't sound angry, only rational. "I know that you need her Robin," she stated, hoping that his heart would win over his head. "That you all need her. Raven needs me as well, but she also needs to find herself and your support so she can complete this difficult transition. But I do have an idea." Robin simply looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "As you know," she said. "My friends back home are also superheroes as well. My boyfriend has agreed that, granted with your permission, he would gladly come to stay at the tower and fight alongside you all, taking Raven's place. He really is a terrific fighter and you two really are so much alike, I know you would get along great."

Robin silently weighed her proposal, trying to think of what was best for his team. "Well," he began, smiling slightly. "If it will be good for Raven to remain un-distracted, then I guess your boyfriend could try his hand on the team. I need to do what's best for the team and if this is what's best for Raven, then I guess it must be the only thing to do." Cori's eyes widened as she dropped the fruit in the sink and rushed over to Robin. "Oh Thank you Robin," she said, hugging the Titan leader. "Thank you so much! It really is best for Raven. She really is lucky to have such a great guy like you!"

With that, she put all the fruit into a bowl, put the toast onto a plate and rushed to her room saying she would call her boyfriend and get him over here as soon as possible. Robin only chuckled as he went back to finishing the last few pancakes.

After a few minutes, Robin sensed he wasn't alone anymore, so he turned around and smiled as he saw who had entered. Raven looked up at him and smiled softly back as she pulled down her hood and walked over to the stove. "Good morning, Rae," Robin greeted, grinning from ear to ear. "You're up rather late. Is everything ok? Did you sleep well?" "Yes, I did Robin," she answered, resting on the counter next to him. "Thank you for asking. Everything is fine, really. I guess I just needed the sleep." She paused, glancing at all the food around the kitchen. "Mind if I help?" "Sure, if you want to," Robin replied, turning off the stove as Cori came back out of her room. "You could set the table with Cori if you would like to."

Raven smiled again. "Sure. I think I can manage that." Her voice sounded softer somehow as she took out plates and glasses from the cupboards. "Good morning Cor. Would you like to help me?" "Morning sis," Cori answered, heading to get out the silverware and napkins. "Sure, I would love to help!" The three worked rather quietly setting the table and food out, with scattered greetings of 'Good mornings,' and 'Thank yous,' as the rest of the teens woke up, sat down and complimented on the meal laid out before them.

"Yummy, looks good!" "Yeah, Dude, dee-lish!" came from Terra and Beast Boy as they dug in. "Yes, truly terrific," Starfire exclaimed. "Although, a little mustard could not hurt." "Yuck, gross!" Cyborg exclaimed, bearing a sweatdrop. "Not to your food man. This stuff is great!" "Yes Robin," Cori spoke up, flashing a grin at her twin. "This is pretty good-almost as great as Raven and myself's cooking." Raven blushed as Robin sat down next to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Almost as good?" he questioned, waggling his eyebrows and smirking at Raven. "I never knew you were such a culinary master." _Gosh he is so cute when he does that,_ Raven thought, smirking right back at him. "Oh yeah," she replied in a higher pitched version of her normal monotone voice. "Extraordinary cuisine cooking runs in the family. Our specialty is cooked goose!" This last part was emphasized as she glared dangerously at her sister, who only tittered as her words caused the usual "Dude! I have been those animals. Quit it!" from Beast Boy's seat across the table.

Breakfast continued on quite pleasantly with the conversation remaining quite jovial. As everyone was finishing up, ready to go about his or her daily business, Robin spoke up, saying that he had important news. "Well team, as you know," he started, glancing quickly at Raven and nodding at Cori. "We have this wonderful guest in Cori who has come here to help her sister gain control over her powers." With a nod from everyone, he continued. "Well, I know we all want this to happen for Raven because she is our friend and we want her to be happy, more than anything in the world." Raven blushed as everyone looked at her and murmured their agreements. "Raven is going to need a lot of practice and meditation to overcome this obstacle that lies ahead of her. And to do that, I'm afraid, she will no longer be fighting with us in battles while she is working with Cori."

The table busted out with indignant shouts of "What? No way!" "Never. We need her!" "NO, you cannot take my friend away." "Uh-Uh. You can't let her go!" Raven and Cori merely stared at each other, knowing their friends' cries were falling on deaf ears- Raven had no choice. "Quiet!" Robin shouted, silencing the raging tempers that had flared up. "All of you just stop it! Raven needs this and we will support her, no matter what!" Raven looked up at him and their eyes locked, each feeling the sincerity of his words. "Now," he continued in a more normal tone. "Cori has called her boyfriend and he will take up the missing spot while Raven and Cori work at what they need to. I know this is going to be extremely difficult without Raven, but she is not leaving. You will still see her and be able to talk with her when she is not practicing."

Realizing that their dark friend would still be at home, just not fighting with them, they all heaved a sigh of relief. And Raven and Cori let out a rush of air as well. As empaths they had felt all the anger and caring coming out from the group and it was overwhelming.

Everyone muttered his or her apologies as Cyborg, BB, Terra and Starfire got up and started cleaning. Ignoring the pleas to help of the other three, they were ushered out into the living room to relax followed by a chorus of 'They have worked hard enough this morning already.' Robin, Raven and Cori decided to go for a walk around the little island to pass some time. After a half-hour of walking, Cori spotted a young man making his way towards them; she squealed in delight and flew over to him, almost knocking him over as he spun her around and kissed her passionately.

Robin looked towards the couple, slightly nervous and blushing as he inwardly wished that that were he and a certain sister showing that magnitude of affection. He then looked at his raven-haired beauty standing next to him. "I'm guessing that must be her boyfriend," he said after the two were still kissing and hugging after like 15 minutes. "I am not sure," Raven said sarcastically with a smirk. "It might be, but she really is not giving a definite action that it could be him." The two chuckled quietly at their little joke and the couple was now walking towards them. "Oh you guys are just jealous!" Cori yelled, startling the two, who now sported puzzling looks. "What? Did you think we could not hear you? Besides, I could read your minds, ya know!"

The two birds merely looked at each other and sheepishly grinned. Robin then looked up at Cori's boyfriend and his eyes grew slightly wider as he did a double take. "Robin, Raven," Cori said, facing her friends while her boyfriend's arm circled around her waist and hers rested the same way on his waist. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Charlie. Sweetie, this is my sister Raven and the Titan's leader, Robin."

Raven shook hands with her sister's boyfriend; "It is nice to finally meet you Charlie. Cori has talked much of you." "Same here Raven," he replied with a wide grin. "Gosh you sure are a lot like your sister here. All she ever talks about anymore is you." Then he turned his attention to the smirking Robin. "Yo, Rob," he greeted, shaking his hand and snapping his fingers at the boy wonder. "Long time no see pal. Ready to work together again?" "Wait. What?" Cori interrupted as she stared back and forth between the almost identical boys; save Charlie was a little taller, a little older, he had blond spiky hair and his weapons were a bit different, but although different shapes, they were exactly the same technology as Robin's. "You two already know each other? Honey, you did not say anything to me!"

"Sorry Babe," Charlie replied. "I figured it would be a nice surprise. Besides, I am looking forward to working with good ole Robin again- he's a great guy." "I could say the same about you," Robin said, his arms mockingly crossing his chest. "Of course it'll be great working with you again. I just can't believe that it's YOU! What a small world huh?"

Raven and Cori simply stared at each other as the two young men walked off talking 'superhero stuff.' "Humph," Raven said in her usual dry tone. "Well, at least we know they will get along all right. They will occupy themselves enough so we can work as much as we need to." "Yeah," Cori responded with a grin playing across her features. "A perfect pair of should-be brothers.... For a perfect pair of already-are sisters!" Raven's eyes glared at her sister, but then they grew soft and widened a bit as they considered the possible truth behind her sister's simple theory...

A/N: Alright, who is it- who is Cori's boyfriend? Do you know? Now I don't know his real name, so I made it up- Please don't hurt me! Don't forget that it has been a few years- I am going to say it's like 2-3 years after the cartoon, so it has been awhile since Robin and Charlie have worked together. And Slade has been defeated, it just makes things a lot easier for me. Also I am going to pretend that Charlie is one year older than everyone is, k? Hope you like! Sarah Cabbage Patch


	5. Keep an Eye on Him

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Five- Keep an eye on him

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. But if it was...

A/N: OK. I found out that, according to the comic, Charlie's name should be Roy. But this is my story and I don't like that name. Plus, this isn't the comic, so NYAH!

When Cori and Raven walked into the living room, they were met with an onslaught of high-fives, handshakes and enthusiastic greetings. "Dude!" BB yelled as he high-fived Cori's boyfriend, grinning wildly. "Great to see ya again man!" "Same here Green," Charlie grinned back. "Cyborg!" he greeted, turning around to face the metal titan next to Beast Boy. "How's it hanging Tin Man?" "Yo!" Cyborg yelled back, slapping Charlie on the back and giving a hearty handshake. "It's going pretty good, Arrow Boy. What are you doing here?"

At this question Robin jumped in and made the titan boys' day. "Guys, THIS is Cori's boyfriend! He's the one who is here to help us out!" "Dude! Sweet," came Beast Boy's response. "Yeah! Awesome!" Cy exclaimed. "I was kinda getting worried at who Cori's man was. Hoping it wasn't some loser!" "AHEM!" the boys jumped as Cori cleared her throat to announce her and her sister's presence. Cy blushed at his comment as Cori just glared at him. "Sorry to interrupt your little reunion boys, but would someone please explain how you all know each other?"

"Heh. Sorry Sweetie," Charlie spoke up, walking over by Cori and Raven. "I know that this might sound a little weird and it's kind of hard to explain." "Try us," Raven challenged in her icy tone as the two sisters glared daggers at him. "Heh. Ok," he began, looking to the other boys for support. "Well, um. We met at this Tournament of Heroes dealio a couple of years ago and we defeated this, um, this bad guy and Robin made me an honorary titan. We've sort of kept in touch over time and I've helped out a few times in battle when the girls were gone, but we are kinda good friends. Heh..."

Cori just stared at him and then turned her back on him. "I cannot believe you did not tell me. I am so disappointed—" Cori trailed off and turned her head slightly so Raven could see her mischievous smirk. Raven read her mind and smiled a little, agreeing with her twin's silent plan. As the boys stuttered to explain themselves, they failed to notice the floating pillows surrounded by black energy, ready to smack them. Just as Robin was about to speak up, the girls attacked, slamming pillows into the four teens as they let out screams of terror and surprise. "ARGH!" yelled Robin and Charlie at the same time as they were knocked down first on their butts. "Hey!" Cy screamed as he got knocked back and tripped over the fallen Robin. "Mmfph!" muffled BB as the pillow hit its target and he flew into the couch upside-down.

Raven and Cori turned around to face the battlefield, smirks dancing across their lovely, identical faces. "Guess you are not so speedy anymore, Speedy," Cori mocked as she glared at her fallen boyfriend. "Serves you right for not telling me you already knew the Titans." "Ah, well," Charlie replied, standing up while rubbing his sore behind. "I didn't _completely_ lie to you. I knew _of_ the Titans, and I had met the guys here, but I truly have never met anyone else. I promise." Cori noticed the sincerity in his voice and softened her features a bit. "Hey," Robin exclaimed, reaching out as Raven extended her pale, soft hand to help him up. "Speedy here was the only one who knew about anything. I was even surprised to know he was the one coming. So, why did you two attack us three as well?"

"Eh," Raven said, looking at Cori with a glint of playfulness in her eyes. "Because we felt like it. Besides, it was kind of...fun..." If anyone else had ever said that to Robin, he would have let them really have it, but the fact that it was Raven, he just smiled. At Robin's lack of response to her apathy, Raven was surprised and let the corners of her mouth twitch up slightly into a small, but warm smile. The two birds simply locked eyes as everyone around them got up and started to mill about. Cy and BB went back to their game, Raven and Robin started a small conversation about what her meditation process would be, and Charlie walked over to Cori, planted a peck on her cheek and led her over to a corner away from everything.

"I see what you mean," Charlie said softly, nodding over to the two wrapped up in their own little world, and kissing his lover on her luscious lips. "They are so totally like us! Looks like you won't need to strain yourself or Raven when it comes time for her, uh, well, you know..." His grin grew wildly and the love poured out of him and into another passionate kiss, making Cori shudder and close her eyes as his feelings washed over her. "Yes, I know," Cori replied, breaking the kiss and pushing those feelings away because now was not the time to lose control. "I am hoping it will be easy, but Raven, like me, can be quite stubborn and I am afraid that she will be reluctant to see his feelings for her. I will try my best, of course, to put some commonsense into her dreary little mind."

The couple looked over at the two sitting in the kitchen and something suddenly popped into Cori's head. "Wait a minute. Hey guys," she called to everyone, disturbing them from their distractions. "Where are Starfire and Terra? Charlie has not yet met them." "Oh man, yeah," Beast Boy exclaimed, pausing the game and not noticing getting an evil red eye glaring at him. "How could I forget about the girls?!?! Oh man, please don't tell Terra. She'll kill me! They are out back practicing." BB stood to get up and fetch the girls, but Robin interrupted and left with Raven to bring Star and Terra in.

Starfire and Terra were truly enjoyed to finally meet Speedy, as he was to meet them as well. After the quick introduction, everyone went out back to practice to let Speedy get acquainted with the team, but Cori and Raven merely watched their friends leave before heading to Raven's room to begin her training. Speedy latched on quickly to the Titans' attacks and settled quite nicely into their routine. The tower didn't have another guestroom, but Charlie had already decided he would stay in Cori's room. Surprisingly enough, the Titans were okay with this arrangement as a few of them were already well acquainted with what happens with people their age in the bedroom.

One week passed by rather quickly and none of the teens had seen the dark sisters for more than an hour or so. The two spent practically all day meditating, either locked away in Raven's room or letting the cool breeze calm them on top of the roof. Robin was desperate to see any and all of Raven he could, and was even more anxious to come in contact with her. Without her presence Robin felt quite empty— almost like a part of him was missing. But whenever he did get a glance of Raven, his heart fluttered and his smile grew even brighter. These emotions were quite strange to him and he didn't completely understand them, but somehow he knew, just _knew_, it was true love.

Finally, at the end of the week, Cori informed her sister that it was time for the next step in her training, that she was ready to move on. So the next morning everyone was surprised and overjoyed when they saw the twins join them for breakfast. Robin was so excited to have Raven back at breakfast, but he soon felt somewhat angry, as he could not get a word in edgewise. Everyone was talking to Raven, asking how her training was going, and the constant chatter kept her from talking with the now sulking Boy Wonder across from her. Robin decided he would talk to her after the meal, but, of course, Cori whisked her away before everyone was done and took her sister outside to begin their new session.

After a few minutes Cori popped back in to talk to Charlie privately while BB and Terra faced off against Cy and Star in a wrestling video game. "Sweetie," Cori half-whispered to Charlie as they sat alone by the stove. "Now, you know this next part for Raven is going to be hard, but even harder for her friends. I need you to make sure they stay away today. Especially Robin— Keep an eye on him. I know he has been coming every now and then to watch Raven, but I cannot have him, or anyone else, distracting her. We do not want anyone to get hurt. That would definitely not be a good thing, especially for Raven." Charlie agreed to keep a close eye on his friend and the two kissed before she said 'Thank you' and teleported back outside.

While Cori and Charlie were chatting, Robin was moping by the window, near the hallway, thinking of the awful morning he had just experienced. "Do not worry," came his favorite monotone voice from the shadows behind him, scaring him just a little bit. "We will get a chance to talk later. After training, I promise." "But when will that be?" Robin questioned as he turned to face the bright amethyst eyes staring at him from the darkness. "Tonight," she answered, staying hidden from her sister. "Meet me by the couch at Midnight. Everyone should be asleep and we can talk then— just the two of us." Robin could hear the smile in her voice at that last part as he nodded his agreement and he felt her teleport back outside before Cori noticed she was even there.

Robin's spirit was now quite happier as he went and sat down to watch his fellow teammates, only to be joined a few minutes later by Speedy. _Man_, he thought, his mind racing with risqué ideas. _I can't wait until tonight. But- Gosh- Midnight is so far away. Even still, tonight I get to talk with Raven, alone— just the two of us... _This last thought brought a smile on his face and Charlie chuckled at the bemused expression his friend wore. _He must be thinking about Raven. I'd know that look anywhere, _he thought_. I have that same exact look when I think about Cori. Man, I definitely have to keep him away today. If he see Raven at this stage, he'll flip!_

—Meanwhile—

Outside, Raven and Cori stood among the rocks as Cori assured her sister of this next step. "Are, are you sure?" Raven asked, worry etched in her slightly wavering voice. "I mean, the last time this happened, well—let us just say it was not pretty." "I know what it is like Rae," Cori said. "But do not worry about it. You have already done this once, so it will be harder for that emotion to be let loose. The more you use your emotions, the longer the leash you are given on how you can feel." She paused, giving her sister's hand a tight squeeze. "And besides, I am here now. I am here to help you through this— no matter what." Raven smiled as she found comfort in her sister's words and nodded.

"All right," she said, stepping back and taking a deep breath. "Now, how do we go about this exactly?" Cori smiled reassuringly. "Ok. We are going to work on your bad thoughts: anger, jealousy, and hatred, that sort of stuff. Just let it out and do not hold back. Believe it or not, but controlling these emotions are easier than controlling the good ones— especially love. Now, just keep control of your emotions. Let them all out, but at the same time, keep a level head and always be aware of your surroundings." 

"Okay," Raven agreed. "But I cannot think of how to start feeling like that." "I will help," Cori said, indicating for her and Raven to hover a bit in the air. "But do not take anything I say to heart— it is not me— it is just for your training." Raven nodded and closed her eyes slightly. Cori's look turned serious as she thought images and words to her sister's mind to get her feeling everything she didn't want to. Raven gasped as images of their troubled past— their father, their mother, and their home— flooded her mind and her emotions started to seep out. More images— this time of her friends being happy, playing, Robin and Star kissing— hit her and she could no longer hold it back. Her eyes flew open, blood red, as her figure rose and her cape billowed out behind her. Tendrils of darkness crept from beneath and headed for the tower, but were stopped by an invisible wall. Cori floated, hood up and covering her now completely white eyes, a few yards away, using her powers to keep Raven's from spiraling out to civilization. It hurt her to tell and show Raven these horrible things, but she knew it was necessary, so she pursued with a vengeance. 

Raven's anger grew immensely as she now saw her friends broken bodies strewn upon the pavement; and then her left alone while others congregated elsewhere. Every emotion overcame her: anger, hatred, fear, jealousy, pain. She screamed with rage as Cori now talked to her to keep her feeling these emotions, but to keep her in control. "That's right Raven," she sneered, hating herself for being the one to do this to her. "Trigon ruined your life, took your mother, your family away. And he will hurt your friends. But that does not matter— because they do not like you anyway, you are different, you are scary. No one wants to be around you. Robin loves Starfire, but not you. You— you are doomed to be alone!"

"NO!" Raven screamed, rage and every evil emotion consuming her; the black tendrils growing larger and her eyes deeper. "NO! SHUT UP! YOU ARE WRONG! YOU ARE WRONG!" She could feel herself slipping away as she struggled to gain control. _Come on Rae_, Cori's voice popped in her unconsciousness, pleading with her_. Come on sis. You can do this! You can control this! This is not real, remember? Come on, Rae. Come back to me._ Raven's mind is a swirl of black fog as you see her normal self near the bottom of a pile of different colored Ravens. The good, bright emotions were underneath her, and the dark, evil emotions were piled on top of her.

Hearing her sister's voice, Raven found her strength and began to fight and push her emotions down. But it was another voice that entered her mind that pushed Raven to really fight and take control.

—Back in the Living Room—

Robin got bored of watching the games and decided to go watch his Raven outside. Charlie saw him get up and ran to stop him at the door. "Uh, Rob," Charlie said, a little too casually. "Um, hey, why don't we head out to the gym and spar a bit?" "Maybe later," Robin said, pushing him aside. "I am going to go outside right now. To check on the girls, ya know." "You can't!" Charlie yelled as he jumped in front of the door. "Cori made me promise not to let you out there. And trust me— you are going to wanna listen to her." "Pshh. Nonsense," Robin said, a little perturbed at his friend's desire to keep him away from Raven. "Now move!"

With that he kind of shoved Charlie out of the way and walked outside to find the girls. What he saw next nearly broke his heart. Raven was in demon-mode, surrounded by swirling masses of darkness as he saw Cori hovering a few feet away, glowing lightly. "Raven!" he screamed as he ran to the rocks to bring his Raven back. Charlie was close on his heels and gaining slightly, but still could not stop him. "No Robin," he yelled, chasing his friend but never reaching him. "Wait! Come back Robin. Man, leave them alone! It's all right; it's her training. Don't distract her!" Unfortunately, Speedy's words fell on deaf ears as Robin could hear and think of nothing but Raven. Her screams were painful to him and he couldn't afford to lose her to the darkness. 

"Raven!" he screamed one last time, finally reaching the rocks where the two girls resided for the moment. He found himself at an invisible wall and could not go any further to help her. The evil Raven turned her attention on him as he approached and looked like she was struggling to decide to kill him or run to him. Hearing an outsider's voice, Cori was disturbed from her concentration as her powers stopped and she looked around, stunned, to see whom had come. The evil Raven took advantage of the momentary lapse in her invisible cage and urged her darkness to overtake the Boy Wonder standing on the side. Before the tendrils reached out for Robin, they took a small detour to knock Cori down. Cori never saw the blackness heading towards her and was knocked to the rocks at the unexpected attack. Charlie was almost to Robin as he saw the fluttering silver of his girlfriend's cape as she plummeted to the rocks below. 


	6. You do not think I am ready?

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Six- You do not think I am ready?

Disclaimer: The only way I will ever own these characters is if I win the lottery and buy them. But until then, please enjoy these (sorta) borrowed characters placed into my new settings.

A/N: I just watched the Tournament of Heroes episode and saw that Speedy's hair is more of an orangey color, but, again, it's my story and I'm just gonna say that the, um, sun lightened it up, yeah, that's it. hehe

"Cori!" he screamed fears overrunning his senses as he stopped for a second and saw the same tendril move closer to the rooted Robin. Charlie ran as fast as he could, taking out an arrow and aiming. He let the arrow go as it whizzed through the air, hitting Robin's arm and knocking him down; the tendril didn't anticipate its target falling down, so it missed, but it quickly went back around to try again. By this time Cori had gotten back and, just as the tendril was about to grab Robin and Charlie both, she had said her magic words and her forcefield appeared, stopping the darkness mere inches from the fallen bird and her crouching lover next to him.

The evil Raven looked shocked, and then angry, as its kill had been thwarted so it turned its attention back on the now floating girl in front of her. Just as it was about to attack, a voice interrupted once again. "Raven!" Robin cried from the ground. "Raven, no! Come out of the darkness. Come back to me!" The evil Raven just sneered and raised its darkness to try to consume her silver counterpart once again. When it was about a foot away, evil Raven's eyes blinked and then turned white. She stayed still for a second and then she began to shrink back down, as she became the blue-cloaked, normal Raven once more.

When she was regular Raven again, Cori put down her magic shield and Raven flew over to her. Their hoods fell back as Raven fell upon Cori's shoulder and began to sob violently. "I am sorry," Raven sputtered into the comforting embrace of her sister. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt anyone." "Shh," Cori said soothingly. "It is all right. I know you did not mean to. It is going to be okay. It is going to be—"

Charlie looked up from Robin just in time to see Raven and Cori pass out and fall to the ground. They both had exerted all possible energy and the exhaustion overcame them all too quickly. Charlie and Robin rushed over faster than the speed of light to catch the falling sisters. Robin's arm was bleeding only a little through the bandage Speedy had put on him, but it didn't hurt too much as he caught Raven as she fell from the sky.

"Oh gosh Rae," he said, holding back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "I am so sorry. I didn't know. I hope everything is going to be all right. I'm sorry." Charlie and Robin carried the sleeping girls into the tower and placed them both in the medical center. None of the other Titans noticed, though, because they had left to go to the gym to train. Charlie told Robin the girls would be okay and practically dragged him off to go eat something since it was already after three o'clock.

No one questioned when the twins didn't show up for dinner because they figured they were still training. Robin and Charlie were too worried and drained to bring it up; it wasn't necessary for everyone to be worried over something no one could have helped. After dinner, BB and Terra left to go to the movies, Cy went to go see a car show and Starfire left to go shopping. Robin and Speedy just sat quietly on the couch; neither one really watching whatever was on the television. Finally, somewhere around nine o'clock, Cori emerged, looking weary but refreshed and startled the two boys. She was battered slightly from her first fall upon the rocks, but it was something she could easily heal later on. 

"Hey," Charlie said as he ran over to her and grabbed her hands in his own. "How are you doing?" "I am fine," Cori reassured him, looking at him lovingly. "I thought I asked you to keep an eye on Robin." She wasn't angry, only concerned. "I'm sorry Cori," Robin said walking over to the two and placing a hand on her shoulder. "It was my fault. Charlie tried to stop me and I kinda kicked him out of the way. I'm really sorry." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Is Raven okay?"

Cori smiled a bit. "Yes Robin. She is fine, just a little tired. But I do not think anyone should go in there just yet. She is not ready to see anyone." "Oh," was the only word Robin could get out. _Do not worry_, Cori thought at him. _She said you are still on for tonight, whatever that means_. Robin smiled slightly and visibly relaxed. Charlie told Robin they should go train and sent him up to the gym saying he would join him in a few minutes.

After Robin left, Charlie kissed Cori lightly and hugged her. "You scared me Babe. You really did." "I know, I am sorry," Cori whispered against his chest. "He caught me off guard." She paused to listen to his pounding heart. "I hate this part. I hate saying those awful things. I do not care if it will help her in the long run— I want her to be able to control and feel, but I just HATE evil." "I know," Charlie said, kissing the top of her head. "Now you know how your mother and I felt when we had to help you." Cori just sighed and drank in his scent. "But at least it's over for now," he continued. "The next part isn't so bad. That one was my favorite." Cori just pulled back and nodded at the sight of his huge grin. She kissed him and then went back to Raven while Charlie went to go train with Robin. 

Raven and Cori just sat up and discussed what had happened that day. Raven felt bad because she had not been able to control herself, but her sister told her not to worry. "Everything is absolutely fine," Cori said for the third time. "The boys are fine, I am fine, You are fine. Do not worry about it." "I cannot help it," Raven said lowering her head. "I do not like not being in control." "Me neither," Cori replied, pulling her sister into a loving hug. "Maybe we should not do this," Raven replied meekly. Cori pulled back and stared at her twin. "What do you mean? Should not do _what_?" "Train," Raven said simply. "I do not want to hurt anyone, especially my family or friends. And, besides, I am not very good at getting control, as you can see." Cori just looked pissed. "Raven, No! You did great today. You had better control than I did at this phase and no one got hurt, and no one will. I promise."

All of a sudden, Raven couldn't handle it anymore and she broke down, crying into her twin's shoulder once more. This time, since she had already cried before, a few objects were encompassed by her black energy, nothing flew or broke, but they did rattle a bit. Cori gave Raven all the time she needed to vent and when she was done, the two calmed themselves and decided to meditate. When Raven felt at peace, it was about 11:30 PM, so she figured she had some time to ask Cori some questions before she changed and met with Robin. "Cor," she asked, breaking the silence. "What exactly is the next stage?" Cori just looked at her and grinned.

"The next stage," she replied. "Is pretty much the last stage. This involves letting go of your good emotions, like happiness, desire, care, and love. Trust me, this step is way more fun than the last one! There is one more step after that will give you and I both complete and total control over our powers and emotions, but we will face that together later on. I do not feel you are ready yet to know what must take place next, but I will tell you soon." Raven just looked at her with disbelief. "You do not think I am ready?" "This is not the sort of thing you just rush into Rae," Cori warned. "I am sure that you are ready, but it still takes time. Maybe by the end of the week, but that is not a definite."

They continued to talk for awhile, then Raven got up and went to change before finally settling on the couch. Cori just went into her room to wait for Charlie. It was about 12:05 AM when Robin and Charlie left the gym and Robin nearly flipped out. "Shit! It's 12:05!" he shouted, almost running Charlie over as he sprinted for his room. "Oh man, I gotta go! I gotta take a shower and change! See ya Speedy." "See ya Rob," Charlie chuckled, leaving the gym and heading towards Cori's room— he didn't even notice the pajama-clad Raven sitting quietly on the couch.

Robin quickly showered and changed into his pajamas; black and gray flannel boxers and a white wifebeater, before going into the living room at about 12:30 AM. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized as he stared at the beautiful Goth girl on the couch. "I kinda lost track of time. I'm glad you were up to still talking tonight." Raven watched him walk in and was absolutely fixated; he looked gorgeous, with his perfectly toned body and flexing muscles that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Robin was by no means bulky, but had a nice shape after years of training. Raven had changed herself into some short (very short!) black silk shorts and a low cut, spaghetti-strap, purple tank top. Raven had also changed a bit; she was now a little taller, curvier and she nicely filled a D cup. _Gosh, she is SO sexy_, Robin thought, looking her over, inch by inch, with his starving eyes. _Oh man! She doesn't even have a bra on either!_ Raven heard his thoughts and blushed deeply, but quickly recovered and smiled back at him.

"It is ok," she practically purred, feeling a weird emotion trying to take over her body. "You are not too late, I have not been waiting that long. So come on, sit. You wanted to talk, right?" She motioned for Robin to sit down as he noticed he had still been standing in the doorway. He sat even closer than he did last week, and this time, his knee was resting slightly on her exposed thigh, sending shivers up and down the couples' bodies. He was so close; he could practically feel her breathing and the heat radiating off of her. "Yeah, so," Robin began, clearing his throat and not knowing where to start. "How are you feeling? You really had me worried earlier."

"I am fi—good," Raven said, desperate to try and get rid of her usual sarcastic-sounding tone. "I am okay. You really were worried today? About me?" "Of course I was Raven," Robin answered, moving to take her hands into his. "I always care about what happens to you." "You do?" she asked, bursting inside knowing that he actually _felt_ something for her. "Always Rae," he said, gazing into her captivating purple orbs. Raven blushed and looked down, only to notice their close proximity. So she looked over to the side and caught a glimpse of the cut on his arm, which had started to bleed again.

"Oh, Robin!" Raven exclaimed as she turned her attention to his arm. "You are bleeding!" Robin merely looked over at his cut and shrugged. "Oh yeah. Speedy shot me to get me outta the way. It's nothing big. It barely even hurts anymore." Raven just raised an eyebrow quizzically at him and smirked at his tough act. "All the same, I still do not like the looks of it. I really would feel better if you let me heal it for you." "It really is nothing. But if you feel that you need to do it, then go ahead, heal away!" _Anything to keep her touching me,_ he thought as she placed her fragile hands onto his upper arm muscles. Raven just smiled at him and laughed a bit as he flexed his muscles and grinned quite stupidly.

—Meanwhile—

Cori had waited up for Charlie to return because she wanted to see him tonight. Lately, she had been with Raven for so long, she would come in late at night while he was sleeping and then leave again before he woke up. She had missed holding him, and touching him, and, well, everything about him. So when he came in that night he was greeted with a long, intense, lust-filled kiss that matched the fervor and desire in her eyes. Charlie was definitely happy to oblige to his girlfriend's unspoken needs as he too had missed her these past days. He slowly moved her to the bed, never breaking the kiss, until he laid her down on the bed and took off their clothes. Within a minute, they were both naked as their need, passion, desire, and love spilled out of them and into the atmosphere. It overflowed every crevice of every place as it slowly leaked out and caught the attention of those nearby.

As Raven was finishing healing Robin, she suddenly shuddered as the mixture of love, passion, and emotions from the lovemaking in her sister's room overwhelmed her senses. She looked up at Robin and he saw the same look of desire, need, lust, and... _Love?_ He thought, transfixed in her eyes... that her sister had possessed. Robin slowly moved his hand up to brush away a stray lock of her purple mane and he let it slide down to cup her face. Nothing had been said for a few moments, and neither one wanted to break the spell woven over them. Raven moved her hands from his arm and placed one on his neck and the other on his chest so she could feel his rapidly pounding heart. They merely stared into each other's eyes, conveying their true feelings without actually saying anything. 

They gazed at each other for what seemed like forever, her eyes seeming to see past his mask and peering into his soul. All of a sudden, as the intense emotions continued to wash over and fill her senses, she knew what step she was to take soon to complete her training. And in that moment, she knew she truly was not ready yet, but would soon be. Their faces inched closer and closer until their noses were practically touching. Finally, his lips covered hers, oh-so-slightly, as their world began to spin. Neither one could form a coherent thought as Robin pressed further to try and taste more of her sweet mouth.

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys hanging on there. J My chapters are starting to get really long, so I need to cut it off somewhere. Remember, review at the end, especially if you have any suggestions or anything!


	7. I'm sorry we had to stop you

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Seven: I'm sorry we had to stop you

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I truly did, then would I really waste my time writing these little stories? Yes. Yes, I think I would. Is that pathetic?

Raven was overwhelmed by her emotions and she knew she should stop, but she just couldn't. Small objects, like pillows, books, CDs, movies, etc., began to glow surrounded by a black aura as Raven's powers leaked out of her. Robin was gentle, and yet a little forceful because he had wanted this for so long. Actually, he didn't remember when it was exactly that he realized his true emotions for Raven, but he did know that they popped up right after him and Starfire had started to date. It was only for a little while, and it ended rather amiably; they had agreed to be friends, and it was actually Star that had made the initial breakup. This had been about two years ago and Robin never understood how he had been able to keep his feelings for Raven on hold for so long; things with Slade had heated up and he just distracted himself from his emotions. But now, he was able to act on his feelings and so he pursued with a vengeance. 

His hand began to run down her arm and oh-so-gently brushed against her breast— causing her to gasp at his fiery touch. He took advantage and moved his tongue inside her mouth as she did the same, each exploring the other one's mouth. Robin fell under the spell of her lavender and jasmine scent and Raven fell herself into his musky aroma. Robin's one hand twisted itself in her purple locks while the other continued its journey, pushing its way down her waist, lightly caressing her butt and upper thigh. As he reached her mid-thigh, he pulled her closer and wrapped her leg around his waist. Raven startled both of them as she moaned quietly deep in her throat and urged her body closer to his. He could feel every curve of her as she pressed herself against him and it excited him even more. Robin was getting quite hot and heavy as this beautiful exotic Goth girl straddled his lap and he thought he imagined the night breeze that blew across his neck.

But he wasn't imagining it— Raven's emotions and powers were slowly losing control and various objects had started a whirlwind around the living room. Neither one noticed because they were too wrapped up in finally letting go of their inhibitions. Raven's hands roamed about, caressing his shoulders and chest; she surprised him again, when she pulled back for a second to remove his shirt and then resumed their tongue-tangling full force. Robin's hand took control again as it left its resting spot on her thigh and moved up and under Raven's tank top.

He began to fondle her breasts, causing both of them to moan a little louder. In the back of her mind, Raven sort of heard tiny little bangs as a few lamps and whatnot had started to explode around them, amidst the swirling vortex. Unbeknownst to the couple, these crashes were loud enough to catch the attention of the other Titans. Cori and Charlie had finished their round of lovemaking and were quietly lying down, just holding one another. They heard the noises first and so they both jumped up, Charlie putting on his boxers, Cori slipping on a large shirt of his along with her underwear, to look out of the door to see what was happening.

They stood a few feet away, stopped by the tornado of small items, and grinned at the young couple getting quite hot and heavy. Cori and Charlie would have simply let them continue if they hadn't heard the other teammates making their way into the room. Cori took quick action and teleported in front of the half-asleep friends, scaring the bejeezers out of them. Starfire had mussed up hair as she yelped and nearly jumped out of her long and fluffy pink nightgown. BB and Terra came out of her room, looking almost identical to Cori and Charlie, clueing them in on what the two of them had also been doing. Cyborg was busy trying to function as his battery was in the midst of recharging.

"Hey, what's going on?" Terra asked, looking at the doorway to the living room. "Yes, please tell me, what is that noise of bangs and crashes coming from the room of living?" Star asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It's, uh, nothing," Speedy answered, ushering Starfire, BB and Terra back into their bedrooms. "Cori and I got up to get a glass of water and tripped over some stuff. Sorry to wake you guys." The three mumbled that it was okay and silently went back to bed. But Cyborg just looked at Cori as he heard another small 'thump' from the direction of the doorway. "So, are y'all still tripping in there or what?" he asked suspiciously. "And hey, where's Bird Boy and Dark Girl? There's no way they could've slept through that ruckus." He raised his eyebrow at her and looked at her skeptically.

"I think you should just go back to bed Cy," Cori stated, pushing him down the hallway. "Charlie and I will handle them." "Huh? Them?" Cy questioned, giving her a now confused look. "Wait, you mean that's Robin? And Raven? In there? Together? Doing what?" Cori just laughed at his stammering and Cy got the hint. "No way!?!?!" he exclaimed, grinning and laughing himself. "You mean, those two...? HA! Boy I'm guessing that's Dark Girl's emotions going haywire then, huh?" Cori nodded as Charlie resumed his spot by her side. "Man, I wonder what they're doing—" he said again, shaking his head. "That's a hell of a lot of noise!" "Well, be glad Raven is kinda wiped tonight," Charlie chuckled, remembering the first time him and Cori got carried away. "The first time we got that far, we had all of our windows broken and our fridge exploded! We were cleaning food off of the ceiling for a week!" Cori pinked a little as Cy just laughed again and went back to bed, completely consumed in the sort of funny idea of the Boy Wonder and Goth Girl getting frisky.

Charlie and Cori headed back into the living room as Charlie ducked the remote control because it nearly clunked him on the head. Raven and Robin had now shifted, with Robin lying on top of her and he had moved from her lips to her neck. Raven's hands had moved to his lower back and there were faint red scratches from her fingernails on his shoulders. "So," Charlie said quite animated. "How are we-uh- going to interrupt this?" "We wait for a breather, I guess," Cori answered as she pondered the situation. They didn't have to wait too long as Robin came up from her neck and, before kissing her lips again, simply stared at her half-closed, sated eyes, not wanting to ever look away. Cori used this moment to interfere, clearing her throat and scaring the involved couple as she used her energy to place a glowing black barrier between their faces. Robin and Raven visibly jumped up as Raven's powers let go when she saw the flying objects surrounding them. Her black energy left the objects, but before they could fall and create a bigger mess, Cori used her powers to stop them and place them back in their rightful spots.

Raven and Robin blushed deeply as he went to find his discarded shirt and Charlie started to clean up some broken objects on the floor. "I really just hate to interrupt," Cori smirked at the now awkward couple. "But I had to do something before you took down the entire tower. You're lucky we were up or you two would have put on quite a show for everyone." Cori winked as Raven blushed again, causing another lamp to explode, raining glass and ceramics on top of herself and Cori. "I'm sorry we had to stop you," Cori started up again, using her powers to help clean up. "But neither of you are ready to get that 'carried away' just yet."

Raven pushed up a strap that had fallen on her shoulder and brought a bunch in her shirt that was still up and quietly started to clean. Robin bent down to pick things up, using his shirt to hide his throbbing erection that Raven had felt pressing into her body just moments before; moments that she longed for once again. All four of them cleaned up and bid their goodnights before Cori and Charlie went back into her room and Robin and Raven walked down their hallway.

Robin had, er, calmed himself down and shocked Raven as he passed up his own door and walked to her room with his hand entwined with hers. They paused before the door and they once again became lost in each other's features. After a few moments, it was Raven who finally broke the silence. "Thank you Robin. I had a wonderful time tonight. I have never felt anything like that before, in fact, I have never _felt_ _anything_. And you've helped me. I only hope one day I will be able to express just how much you truly mean to me." Robin was stunned at her revelation, but even more stunned that he actually meant something to her. He smiled at her.

"You're welcome Rae. And I'm glad I could help you. I'll always be here for you— and I hope you can tell me how you feel someday too. Soon. You should know that I really care for you Raven, that tonight really meant a lot to me." He gently kissed her again, just enough to lose himself for a minute, but not too much to where they could go too far. "Goodnight Rae," "Goodnight Robin," she said softly as she melted into her dark room. She leaned against the door as she sensed his presence still outside for a few minutes, then she slid down to the floor, her heart, mind, and soul a flutter with a new sensation.

She sat there for a moment, reliving her time with Robin before she began to notice her books attempting to fall off of her shelf. She got up and crossed the room to pick them up and decided she had better meditate before she went to sleep. She moved to go sit on her bed, but was distracted as she noticed her mediation mirror begin to glow. She used her powers to carry it over to her, and then decided to venture in to discover what was happening in her mind.

As she entered the realm of her mind, she noticed it was a little brighter and there were some patches of trees and grass floating, like in her world of Happy. _Hmm_, she thought_. Looks like that floofy little Happy got all Martha Stewart-y on my mind. I'll have to speak with her._ She walked around for a bit before she noticed a group of her emotions standing in an incomplete circle. She walked up to them and filled the empty spot, still unsure of what was happening. She looked around at her emotions that surrounded her, but found no answer. She gazed at the bright pink cape of Happy, the yellow one of Intelligence, the green of Courage, a light purple she had seen once before as Care, a bright red she had never seen but somehow knew it was Desire and then herself. In the middle of their circle, lay a pile of Raven's uniform, colored in a sky blue hue.

Suddenly, Courage put her hand out and a green beam, matching that of her cape color, shot out at the pile; a yellow beam came from Intelligence next, followed by a pink, red, and then purple beam. Her emotions looked at her, urging her to do the same and so she stretched her hand out, emitting a dark blue light. They all began to chant "Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos," forming a ball a bright blue light in the center. Raven still didn't understand what was happening and was surprised as another emotion, dressed in light blue, emerged from the ball of light and walked up to her.

She understood now what had happened. All of her emotions combined with herself had given birth to a new emotion, never before felt by Raven. But she knew what it was and _why_ and _how_ it had manifested itself in her mind. _In my heart as well,_ she thought. And she knew where this emotion came from, where she had found this emotional peace. Raven left her mirror and found herself lying on her bed, staring at the stars outside. "Thank you Robin," she whispered softly to the moon, letting a happy tear trace a path down her face. "You have given me an emotion I have never felt before. The one emotion I have truly longed to feel my entire life. And I have found it in you. Yes, in you, I have found my place... for love..."

A/N: Hey, did everyone like that chappie? I sure hope so! Don't ask why I put Love in as a light blue, but I felt that light pink just didn't do the job. More coming soon, but don't get frustrated if it takes me awhile. I have finals this week and I am going to be kinda busy, so be patient! I promise the rest will come soon. Not too much more left in the story, I think. I haven't really finished it yet in my mind, so who knows? Please Read and Review always! Comments are good for you! And me too! Lol


	8. Good Morning Rae

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Eight: 'Good Morning Rae'

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Pouts big time

A/N: So are y'all happy that I updated finally??? Because I'm as happy as a pig in shit that I actually had the time once more to try and write during my free time. In the last month, that word, 'free time' has not been in my vocabulary, let alone in my dictionary. Ok, I know that is two words, but cut a girl some slack. Well, anyways, hope y'all like my next chapter, I have quite a bit planned for this story, so let's all cross our fingers and hope to high hell that I can work it all in. Yay!!!!!

Raven's dreams that night were filled with memories of her moments with Robin and then some. When she woke up early in the morning, having slept better than her previous nights but still not the best, she woke with a small smile and then looked around her room. She had forgotten to close her drapes last night and the sunshine had invaded her room. _Hmm_, she thought surveying the light streaking in through the solitary window. _I guess it doesn't look too bad. Maybe I'll just leave it open every now and then_. Her eyes then wandered to the rest of her room; books, papers, candles, CDs, and other random paraphernalia were strewn across her room, obviously swirled around by her emotions as she slept.

But she didn't let that bother her and decided to hurriedly clean things up and then go rest for a few minutes up on the rooftop. She showered and got dressed in her uniform in about 15 minutes and then left for the roof. She figured she would let her hair dry in the morning sun while she contemplated her evening with Robin. When she got up to the roof though, she wasn't alone; Charlie and Cori were watching the calm waters while she leaned into his chest, his arms wrapped strongly around her.

Raven felt a pang of jealousy and a rock down below shifted and flew into the water as she quickly calmed herself down and began to walk back downstairs. Cori noticed the rock and felt her sister's emotions as they shot at her briefly, almost like her lover's bow and arrows. "Don't you leave," Cori said, not even turning around. "Charlie, why don't you go on downstairs, I need to talk with Raven." Charlie murmured his agreements, kissed her cheek and walked past Raven downstairs, squeezing her shoulder as he walked by.

"Well," Cori said again not turning around just yet. "Don't just stand there. Come over here and watch the scenery with me. It's much more beautiful than anything you can see from your spot." Raven obliged and walked over to stand next to her twin, nervous that she had let her emotions get the best of her, and ashamed too. "Don't be ashamed Rae," Cori said, not really reading her thoughts, but just feeling them. "I perfectly understand what you are going through right now. So why don't we have a little chat about it?"

Raven turned towards her sister and the two of them sat down, legs crossed, and just stared at each other for a moment. "I'm sorry," Raven said at last, breaking the silence. "I didn't really mean to feel that way just now, I guess I am just, sorta, sad that I can't do that with Robin..." Cori hugged her tightly and Raven let a tiny tear slip out before pulling away. "I am sorry Raven," Cori said, smiling at her. "I know that seeing Charlie and I must hurt you, but someday, you will be able to do it too. Soon, I promise." "I know Cor," Raven said smiling just a little bit. "I know I will be free to express my feelings for Robin." She paused and her grin grew wider. "In fact, I know exactly how I feel about him and I know that I will be ready for our next step even sooner than I thought."

_Wait a tic,_ Cori thought, surveying her sister's serenity_. Is she feeling what I think she's feeling? Is she...? I think she is!_ "Rae, are you...?" Cori asked, eyes growing wide at the prospect of her sister's new emotions. "Yes sister," Raven replied beaming. "Yes, I am... in love! With Robin!" The two squealed like a couple of young girls before they realized how immature they sounded and calmed themselves down. "Oh I am so happy for you!" Cori congratulated. "You deserve to feel it Rae. You really do." The two just sat there, looking out at the beautiful sunset, which looked like rosy, bright fingers stretching out towards the heavens, and pushing away the desolate moon. Once the sun was high enough, they decided to go downstairs to eat some breakfast before they jumped into today's small workload that lay ahead of them.

They walked into the kitchen and found Charlie and Terra cooking some breakfast while BB and Starfire set the table. Cyborg and Robin were nowhere to be seen for they were both in Robin's room having a pretty serious discussion. Cyborg had gotten up early this morning and decided that he wanted to have a little talk with his spiky-haired friend about what had gone down last night. "Yo, Rob!" Cy yelled, knocking on his door. "You up man? I wanna talk with ya for a sec." After a few moments of hearing things being put away and knocked around as Robin did some last minute cleaning before opening his bedroom door. "Sure Cy," he said, opening his door with a hurried whoosh. "What's on your mind?"

Cyborg walked in, grabbed a chair that was in front of Robin's computer, sat down facing Robin's bed and motioned for him to sit as well. "Hey man," he said, looking more serious than Robin could ever remember him looking before. "Listen, I think we need to talk about something that I feel is pretty important." Robin nodded as he took a seat on his bed and waited for his good friend to continue. "All right, I'll just come out and say it because I don't know of any way to ease into it.... Okay, last night I heard the commotion in the living room and I know what was going on between you and Raven." Robin took this all in and didn't feel the least bit shocked when Cy said that he knew what was going on; he wasn't ashamed and he wasn't one to hide what he was doing.

Cyborg took a deep breath and continued. "I just want you to know that, if this is truly genuine what you were feeling last night, that you have my blessing. But if this is just something you feel you need to do, like a conquest or something—" "No Cy!" Robin interrupted somewhat harshly. "It is nothing like that I promise. This isn't just a fling like with Starfire; this is the REAL deal. Man, I think... I think that I am in LOVE with Raven." The metal titan just surveyed his best friend and saw the true emotions he felt for their dark teammate. "Well, then," he said grinning and placing a strong grip on his shoulder. "All I can say is... Raven is like a little sister to me and I feel the need to look out for her and to protect her, even though I know she can more than take care of herself. But if you, in any way big or small, HURT her, I want to make it VERY clear that I will HURT you worse than you could ever imagine possible. You will wish that you were never born, got it?" Robin chuckled nervously. "Got it man. And believe me, if I ever did manage to hurt Raven that bad, I would do something to myself before any of you could ever lay a finger on me. Trust me." The two young men proceeded to hug each other and left to go to breakfast.

When Robin walked into the kitchen he saw his friends working like little worker bees; Charlie, Cori and Terra were cooking various parts of the meal and Beast Boy and Starfire were setting the table. And Raven... well she was all that mattered to him at that moment, and she was over by the counter getting a mug of her herbal tea. He walked up behind her, ignoring salutations from his other friends that earned him some puzzling looks, but he didn't seem to care. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her, startling her a bit as some pillows in the living room exploded. She quickly settled down when she realized it was him and then became quite nervous. She was not sure how everyone would react to the two of them acting like some lovey-dovey couple; Raven was not exactly known for her outward show of affection.

She stiffened a bit as he lowered his mouth by her ear and breathed a low "Good Morning Rae," causing her to shudder as his warm breath made her tingle inside and relive some moments from last night once more. At that point, Raven didn't care what anyone else thought and so she leaned into him and allowed him to kiss her lightly on her neck. She whirled around in his embrace, locking her purple orbs with his hidden ones, whispered her "Good Morning," and then did something that surprised everyone; she kissed Robin lightly, but passionately, on his warm lips and the two lost themselves for a quick moment. Cori, Charlie and Cyborg merely smiled as Terra, BB and Starfire wore looks of utter confusion on their faces. "Ain't they cute?" Cy sighed in a falsetto tone as he clasped his hands on Starfire's shoulder. "Are they supposed to be... cute?" Starfire questioned. "I already thought they both were of the cute-ness. Should my opinion change?"

"Wait a minute," Terra said, stepping toward the couple, commanding their attention. "Does this mean that you two are... dating?" Raven looked at Robin with startled eyes. _Wait! Are we dating_? She thought frantically, searching his face for an answer. _I don't know! Last night was great and I know now that I love him, but is he my boyfriend??_ Robin caught the uncertainty in Raven's eyes and realized that they hadn't discussed anything like this yet. _Oh man_! He thought_. I hope what I am about to say is the right thing. I haven't properly asked her yet, but I think she'll say yes. I hope so anyway..._ "Well," Robin said, looking at his friends and then back to Raven. "Yes. Yes, we are dating. It's kind of a new relationship, but we're hoping to make it last for a very long time." Raven's smile grew as she heard what he had to say_. I am Robin's girlfriend_! She thought, absolutely ecstatic. _And he is my boyfriend! I have a boyfriend_! Raven's happy thoughts grew too big, though, as suddenly the smaller couch in the living room glowed bright with a black aura and then exploded, raining stuffing, fabric and bits of wood all over the living room.

"Uh, I thought you were supposed to be working on that whole controlling emotions thing?" Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, isn't that why you have been copping out on missions? And why we've had to put up with THIS hotshot?" He questioned, gesturing towards Speedy. Raven's eyes widened in humor and then glared at BB. He gulped and then laughed as Charlie shouted "Hey man! Watch what you say Tofu-for-Brains!" This response got a small laugh from everyone, including Raven. Everyone settled down at the table as Raven and Robin finally let go of each other so they could sit down next to each other with Charlie on Robin's side and Starfire and Raven's. Everyone started eating and having normal, everyday conversations as Starfire tapped on Raven's shoulder and whispered to Raven.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, careful to keep her voice quiet, as she wanted what she was about to say to remain private. "May I ask of you a question of persons?" "Sure Star," Raven replied, unsure of what her Tamaranian friend wanted to say that she didn't want anyone else to know about. "What did you want to ask me?" "Well," she continued in a whisper, looking around. "I hope you do not take offense at my question Friend Raven. But... Are your feelings towards our friend Robin true? Are you really happy with him?" Raven sat there stunned; she never expected Starfire to ask something so... so... so sensible. _But she does have a valid question_, Raven thought_. Am I really happy with Robin?_ "Star, my feelings towards Robin have never been more true than they are right now," Raven finally said, with a tiny grin playing across her face. "For the first time ever, I am truly happy. I am finally... in love..." Starfire grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Well then Friend Raven," she said happily. "Then I am very pleased for you! You deserve to share in the feeling of love. It is a wondrous feeling." "Thank you Starfire," Raven thanked. "You are a very good friend to me. Perhaps the best."

The two resumed their eating and joined back in the general conversation. When the meal was done, everyone pitched in to help clean up and then they all went their separate ways. It took Charlie and Cori about half an hour to pry Robin and Raven apart, as Cori took her sister to meditate in her room and Charlie took Robin to the training room to practice. This routine went on for about two weeks as Robin and Raven started to spend more time together and got closer by the second. Raven and Robin even got comfortable enough to start sharing their rooms with each other. They each had a few clothes in the other's closet and they each kept a toothbrush and other toiletries in their bathroom. Raven slept, she decided, much better when Robin was curled up behind her and on the nights when she was too exhausted to go find him, he found her and when she woke up, he was there to start the day out with her. Raven's powers were starting to be controlled, and it didn't take as much of an effort to express herself to a point without blowing anything up. She had reached the point that if she really felt something overwhelming, objects around her would rattle, sometimes levitating momentarily, but nothing ever exploded or turned into a swirling vortex of accessories anymore.

After those two weeks, Raven and Robin were simply sitting on the couch watching a movie when something tremendous hit her. Robin's head lay in her lap as she massaged his temples and ran her fingers through his hair; his one hand snaked up and caught hers in his hair and pulled it down, just to hold it by his side. This simple gesture was enough for Raven to suddenly realize something. _Woah_, she thought, going over the signals that her brain had just sent to her_. Did I really just think that? Was I being serious or was I just hoping I was?_ She paused for a moment and stared down at her love lying there in her lap. She could feel her love for him bubbling up inside her and she could feel his love for her pouring out from him into the night air. _He has never pushed me_, she thought once more, smiling to herself. _He has been a real gentleman, giving me my space and never trying to persuade me to be someone I am not. He respects me for what and who I am. I was being serious when I decided it. Now I really _am_ ready..._

A/N: Mwahaha. I'M BACK!!!!!!!! So go press that little blue, or purple, or whatever the hell color it is, button down there and let me know whatcha think!!


	9. Can We Talk?

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Nine: Can We Talk?

Disclaimer: Don't rub it in.

Raven thought more often about what she had decided over the next few days and each day, her convictions only grew stronger. This was definitely something she wanted more than anything and it constantly plagued her thoughts; but she was okay with that because this idea was something she took great pleasure and happiness in. She thought about what this idea would entail and hoped that Robin, her boyfriend, would be okay with it too_. My boyfriend_, she thought one afternoon two days after her revelation_. Robin is **my** boyfriend. And I am happy. I am in love. _Her thoughts often drifted to these random professions of emotion and Raven found comfort in the fact that she was always thinking about how she felt. Never before had she felt this free with herself; she knew that she was not wholly free yet, and that idea made her feel somewhat scared and somewhat excited for everything that was soon to come.

Raven and Cori practiced meditation almost endlessly and even threw in some emotion exercises when they had a spare moment or could not bear to meditate any longer. Mostly they just talked, as they had so much to still recount and Raven enjoyed having someone she felt comfortable with to talk to about important matters, especially when they were about Robin. "Sister," Raven piped up that same afternoon while they were taking a break from meditation. "May I speak to you about something rather important?" Cori settled herself back down on the ground and opened her eyes to look at Raven. "Of course, Rae," she replied. "What do you want to talk about?" "Well," Raven started, tugging at the edges of her dark blue cloak beneath her. "Lately, I have been having some, er, _thoughts_ and I think... Well, actually I do not know what I think..."

Cori lifted her eyebrow at the vague statement, but remained silent as she waited for her sister to continue. Raven's face got slightly screwed up as she pondered her next words carefully. "Cori... these thoughts I have been having are _different_ and I was wondering if I might talk to you and try and sort them out?" Cori stared at Raven, trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind the cryptic words, but failing miserably. "How _different_ are we talking here?" she questioned, possibilities racing through her mind. Raven shifted and spread her legs out to her side, sitting princess-style. She decided she would not beat around the bush and would just come out and say what she needed to.

"Different enough for me to need to talk about with someone who will be honest with me," Raven said quickly. "You know that I am always honest with you, sister," Cori replied, realizing this was something extremely big. "You can tell me anything, you know that." Raven visibly relaxed. "Yes, of course I know that, but that is not my dilemma." She paused and took a deep breath. "This next step that I must take in order to control my powers? I think I have figured it out." Cori tensed up inside but did not let her discomfort show. "You have?" she questioned. "Do you think you will not be able—" "That is NOT my problem," Raven interrupted quickly. "In fact, I do not have a problem with it at all and I think THAT is my problem."

Cori just sat there for a moment. "Wait, you do know exactly what the next step is, right?" Raven smirked a bit. "Of course I do. I figured it out awhile ago. I knew I wasn't ready then, but I think I am ready now. My only issue is the fact that I consider myself ready so quickly. I am worried that he will disagree with me and—" Cori smiled and placed a comforting hand on her sister's. "First of all, Robin is, after all, a guy and I think you will not find him, um, _unpersuasive_ when it comes times for that situation to arise—no pun intended!" Raven smirked even more as Cori continued. "Second of all, do not worry about being ready too early. That time comes at a different pace with everyone and it should never be a source of discomfort. For Charlie and I, because of the inexperience of emotions with us, we hit this step after only a week. But I have never regretted it because we both were ready and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing. I'm glad we made that move when we did, any later and I think I might not have gone through with it."

Raven smiled big and felt more at ease with herself and her thoughts. "You think it really will be okay? That everything will turn out fine?" Cori simply nodded and Raven let out the breath she did not know she was holding. Then she grinned mischievously at her twin. "Only a week huh?" she teased, earning a glare from Cori. "That's pretty quick sis. I guess you were just desperate, right?" "We were young!" Cori said, trying to justify her past actions. "We were only sixteen and we got caught up in the moment! So, don't even try to make me sound easy or anything, you little brat!" With that, she used her powers and threw a pillow and a barrage of stuffed animals from her bed at her twin. Raven did not anticipate the attack and shrieked at she was caught off-guard. The two laughed heartily and collapsed in a fit of giggles as Cori's possessions glowed slightly black in the aura surrounding them coming from the purple-haired girl on the floor.

They calmed themselves down and Raven felt at ease about her decision, but suddenly a new thought popped into her head and she became quiet and fearful once more. Cori picked up on this quite fast and wasted no time getting to the bottom of her newest fears. "Rae, what's wrong?" she asked soothingly. "It's just, uh," Raven stammered. "It's, um... I know when I want to approach Robin about this, but there really is no privacy here and, well, I remember what happened the last time we got carried away and I don't want anyone to get hurt." "No, there really is no privacy here, is there?" Cori responded with a gleam in her eyes. "And I, too, remember quite well what happened last time, but you have a little bit more control now and I have confidence that you are ready for this and everything will be fine."

"But what about privacy?" Raven questioned ferociously. "I want that moment in my life to be the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me, to _us_, but I cannot have that if I am constantly hearing video games and fighting from down the hall!" "Oh, Raven!" Cori laughed at the panic in her sister's voice. "I understand where you are coming from, but don't worry about it! I promise you I will take care of everything. I had something planned for when this moment came; I am thoroughly prepared and I think I can manage something." "You, you do?" Raven asked uncertainly. "Of course I do," Cori answered. "Just talk to Robin soon, tonight if possible, and then give me a few days so I can get it all situated. I promise everything will be perfect as long as you can promise me that you can wait a little while longer to put the next step off. I'm only asking for, at the most, two days time. Can you do that for me?"

Raven sniffled a bit and nodded her agreement. The two exchanged hugs and then Cori decided they had practiced enough for that day and let Raven spend the rest of the night with her love. Cori made some phone calls and had her ideas all planned out before Raven even found Robin and was able to talk to him. "Robin?" Raven asked as she found him lying down on his bed, thinking of her of course. "Can we talk?" Robin smiled and patted the spot next to him, indicating Raven to come lie down next to him. "Sure Rae," he said. "Something on your mind?" Raven moved over to him, took her cloak off and snuggled down next to him, resting her head and one arm on his chest and entwining her other hand with his by her side.

Raven took a deep breath and said what was in her heart. "Robin, I have thought quite a bit about the next step that I am to take and I have decided that I am ready for this part more than anything. Cori agrees with me and she feels that I have enough control to continue on successfully. That is what I need to discuss with you tonight." Robin looked down upon her draped form across his chest and felt more love than he knew he was ever capable of. "That's great, Raven!" he encouraged her. "I'm glad that things are going well. But what, if you don't mind my asking, exactly is this next step you are most ready for?" Raven gathered up her courage, as well as her body, and sat up so she could look her love in the eyes.

"The next step," she began calmly. "Is one that is quite meaningful and will give me almost complete control over my powers and my emotions. It is a step we must take together and I would not dream of pursuing this if you were not okay with it." She paused and took both of his hands into hers. "Robin, I love you more than anything and I feel that I am ready to express my love for you. This is the next step that I have to take in my training, although, my training has nothing to do with my decision. I have come to this conclusion of readiness based on my own accord; it is what I feel in my heart and in my soul every time I look at you or even think of you." Robin's eyes grew wide as realization of what his true love was saying dawned on him and he was taken aback. "Wait," he said slowly. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Robin," she said lovingly. "If you will have me, it is my deepest desire to prove my love for you; I want to move to the next level in our relationship. I want you, Robin. I want to make love to you and I want to show how much my love for you has given me emotions beyond my wildest dreams. I love you, Robin... will you let me express myself and will you make love with me?" Raven looked at her boyfriend with a deep sense of longing in her eyes as she pleaded to hear his answer.

Robin, at first, didn't know what to say to Raven's confession. She had just said everything he had ever wished to hear from her beautiful lips. "Raven, I love you more than life itself and I always will, no matter what. I'm not lying when I say that making love to you has been my greatest desire ever since I first laid eyes on you. You are my angel and I would wish for no one else to be my first; the woman who would make me a man and who would claim my heart as hers." Raven's eyes welled up with tears of happiness at hearing his loving words and she could not hold them back as she hugged him tightly and the two embraced for a long time.

They kissed passionately as they laid back down and soon after fell asleep in each other's arms. Robin did not pressure Raven as to when they would take their relationship to the next level; he knew it would happen when she was ready and willing. The knowledge that she was ready to go that far with him was more than enough and he gave her whatever space she needed. The next morning Raven left the warm confines of her lover's arms and went to find her dear sister and tell her the news. She found Cori on the roof watching the sunrise by herself and so she told her the good news. Cori was overjoyed at her twin's revelation and the two embraced fiercely as her happiness for her sister overflowed inside of her.

Cori then told her that everything was set up and she would find out at breakfast what she had planned for the two lovebirds. They walked downstairs and were greeted by a light hug and gentle good-morning kiss from the two young men they loved so much. Everyone else was already up and at the breakfast table; the two couples went and joined them and Cori decided to put her plan into action. "Friends?" she asked, slightly raising her voice so all could hear her. "Would it be too much if I asked of you a great favor?" Everyone shook their heads and told her that no favor could ever be too great. "All right," She continued, beaming. "Well, you see, I think that everyone here has been quite wonderful in letting myself and Charlie stay here for as long as you all have. I believe that you all have been so kind and I would like to propose a mini vacation for everyone. Charlie and I would like to share our home with you as you have shared yours with us. I would like to invite you all to come and stay with us back at our home in Metropolis for this coming weekend. What do you say to that?"

"Come and stay with you?" Beast Boy questioned. "In Metropolis? _The_ home of _the_ Superman? Really?" "Yes," Charlie answered him warily. "We would like you to come and meet him and the rest of our friends and teammates." "No way!" Cyborg exclaimed, nearly knocking his plate to the ground. "That would totally rock!" "Yes," Starfire chimed in animatedly. "That would certainly, as Cyborg puts it, be a rock!" "Terra? BB?" Cori asked, turning to them with hope in her eyes. "Sure!" Terra agreed. "My only chance to ever meet Superman?" BB questioned sarcastically. "DUH! I am TOTALLY in!" "Oh that is excellent!" Cori grinned, quite excited that her plan had gone down this easily. "I was thinking we could leave tonight and stay for about three days. Is that okay?"

Everyone agreed that it was more than okay and everything was going smoothly until Starfire brought up the question Cori and Charlie had been dreading. "But wait friends!" She stammered, looking perplexed. "What about Friend Raven and Friend Robin? You have not asked them yet if they want to come. Are they not invited?" "Uh... Of course they are invited Star," Charlie said reassuringly. "It's just that—" "That someone needs to stay and watch the tower Starfire," Raven interjected quickly. "I talked with Cori about that this morning and Robin and I will stay here and keep an eye on things." "Oh," Starfire replied, looking a little glum. "I see. Then... you will NOT be joining us on our vacation of mini?" "Don't be sad Starfire," Robin said soothingly. "It's okay. You guys go and enjoy yourselves. Raven and I will be more than okay here by ourselves. You go and have a good time; besides it is only for three days. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Robin's words comforted her and she was satisfied with leaving them now. After a hearty breakfast everyone but Robin and Raven went to go and pack for their little excursion to Metropolis. Later that night they all went out for pizza so no one would have to cook or clean dishes and they could enjoy their last day in Jump City. They went back to the tower afterwards and began to assemble their belongings into a limo that Charlie had arranged to pick them up. Raven and Robin said their good-byes and waved to their friends as they were left alone for three whole days. Cori gave her sister a hug and a peck on the cheek as she wished her good luck and then did the same with Robin. Both of the titans blushed at her words, but quickly recovered and began to look forward to the long weekend that lay ahead of them.

Once the limo was out of sight the two walked back inside, holding hands, and began to make their way upstairs. Each one was nervous and yet wonderfully excited at what they were going to be doing; this was a big step for both of them and neither one could be happier for it. They walked down the corridor that housed their bedrooms and headed for Raven's room. The door slid open with an anticipated _whoosh_ and Robin picked Raven up bridal style, carrying her over to her bed. He laid her down gently on the mattress and then stared at her for a moment, drinking in the mere sight of her. He began to descend upon her as her door closed quickly on the two, closing them off to the world outside and creating an environment full of more love, desire, and passion than anyone else had ever possessed.


	10. This is Perfect

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Ten: This is Perfect

Disclaimer: Bite me. They're not mine.

Robin merely stared into her deep amethyst eyes and lost himself completely. He leaned down for a kiss and he could feel the love coming from his Raven. His Raven; she was his now and he couldn't be happier. And now, she was going to be his completely and they would unite as one. Robin pulled back once more and saw the desire, love, passion and want in his love's eyes, he was taken aback at how much emotion Raven possessed and he loved every bit of it. "Raven, wait," he said softly. "I need to do something first." He brought his hands up to the back of his head and untied the strings connected to his mask. He let it fall away and Raven gasped at what she saw; Robin had the most handsome pools of amber and she could not hold in her amazement. "I want you to see me," he said again. "All of me." With that, he swooped down again and captivated her lips with his and they began their tongue tangling frenzy again.

His hands slowly migrated downwards and he was surprised when one of Raven's hands followed suit. One of his hands rested on her left breast, slightly massaging it and the other rested on her butt. Raven's one hand was resting lightly on Robin's neck and her other hand was resting on top of his pants, and it was slowly moving lower. He quickly moved his hand off of her breast and unclasped her cloak, throwing it aside and then resuming its former position. Raven took her hand, then, from his neck and slowly but surely began to take off his cape and raised his shirt up above his head. They had to pause for a moment so she could bring it over his head and before they could rejoin, Robin used the break to peel away the leotard from her beautiful body.

He took his time as he let his hands roam and his eyes drank in every inch, every crevice, every dip, and every curve of her luscious torso and soon Raven was lying there underneath him in just her underwear. He marveled at her perfect, rounded breasts and he bent low to suckle on one; Raven moaned with great pleasure and that pushed Robin even more to continue. Suddenly, Raven couldn't take it anymore and she pushed him away. She flipped him over and straddled his waist, taking control of the situation. She undid his belt and tossed it over by their capes and then she went about taking off his pants. His growing erection heated Raven even more as she stared at him in naught but his boxers and she was caught off guard by how handsome he was. Robin took advantage of her momentary lapse and flipped her back over underneath him and began kissing her softly, but full of passion. Their tongues explored each other's mouth and they were both moaning deep in their throats as two pairs of hands caressed every inch of bare skin they could come in contact with.

They were so wrapped up in their lovemaking, that neither one noticed that Raven's emotions were causing some objects to glow with her black aura, but nothing exploded or flew or anything. Robin began to trail kisses down Raven's neck and he started to suck on her neck, causing her to gasp at his ferocity; she just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to rush the most perfect moment she was ever going to experience, but she had waited years for this and she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Robin," she whispered huskily by his ear, sending chills up Robin's spine. "Take me, please. Now. I need you... I need you in me. I need to feel you inside of me." Robin moved back to look into her purple orbs that captured his heart so long ago. "Are you sure?" he asked, panting slightly. "Because I want everything to be perfect Raven. I don't want to rush anything." "I'm sure," she breathed back.

Her hands traveled down his back as she inched his boxers off and at the same time his hands slid down as he took off her panties. They lay there for a moment taking in the sight of each other and wanting to freeze it so they could look back on it forever. Robin finally shifted delicately as he placed his member inside of her. Raven gasped as it hurt for only a second and closed her eyes, only to feel the pain ebbing away as a wonderful new sensation crept through her. "Raven," Robin asked, worried. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" "It's okay," she reassured him, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him gently on the lips. "It hurt a little bit, but I'm fine now, really." He calmed himself and began to pump into her, sending waves of pleasure crashing through their entwined bodies. They resumed their kissing, but everything was slower and less feverish as they wanted their first time to be memorable. As they continued their lovemaking, Raven's mind began to wander. _Oh, gosh! This feels so good_, she thought, taking in all these new feelings_. He feels so good, so right. I love him so much. This is perfect; I wish we could stay like this forever_.

Their pace accelerated, but it was still not too fast, as they started down the road to climax. After what seemed like an eternity, Robin began to feel the pressure building up inside of him and he knew it would be soon. "Raven," he whispered, moving a little faster. "Raven, oh gosh, I'm coming!" Raven only held on tighter to Robin as her own climax was beginning to well up inside of her. Robin claimed her mouth once more as he grunted and they both came at the same time, creating a sensation more pleasurable than anything they had ever experienced before. A black light surrounded them and the room temporarily as Raven's emotions came bursting out. She had brought everything to a boiling point and when they were released, she was left able to express most of her emotions without destroying anything. They stayed there briefly, before he pulled out and laid down next to her, enveloping her with his arms and gently kissing her on her forehead and once more on her lips. "I love you Raven," he murmured into the top of her head. Raven smiled and ran her hand down his bare chest. "I love you too, Robin," she whispered into his cool skin.

The two titans, and now lovers, made love throughout the night, pausing only once to sleep for about an hour before they were awake again and then back at it. They stayed in bed the entire weekend, making love and sleeping. Occasionally, they would get up and shower, but that just became another place for them to become intimate. When they got hungry, Raven just used her powers to float some food from the fridge and they ate in bed. On their last day of solitude, Raven attempted to get them some tea in the kitchen, but Robin followed her and next thing they knew, they were making love once again. They put an end to this after they had made love on both of the couches, on the table and atop the counter and so they moved back into Raven's room. They knew the others would not be too happy if they came home and found out what had transpired on their everyday furniture and so that became their little secret. Raven felt wonderful the entire weekend and she even laughed at Robin's meandering while they lay in bed during their final time for the day; everyone would be returning soon and they wanted to have dinner ready for them.

"Hey Rae," Robin asked, propping himself up on his elbow and staring at her. "You know what I just thought?" She lifted a skeptical eyebrow at him as her hands lazily traced a circle on his chest. "What, love?" she asked, smirking. "For some reason, I think we should change our names," he replied matter-of-factly. "Our names?" She asked, perplexed as to where he was taking this. "What do you mean? Why would we do that?" "Well," he drawled, mischief glinting in his amber eyes. "I think we should change our names to something rabbit-esque; like Cottontail and Bunny or something." Raven just stared at him and he continued. "Because, you know the expression is something along the lines of 'screwing like bunnies,' not 'screwing like birds,' and so we should change our names so it would make sense. I mean, that's kinda what I feel like right about now, although, I do like that feeling. Okay, from now on, I will only answer to Cottontail inside these walls." He said it with such seriousness that Raven could not hold it in any longer and she busted out laughing, shaking the entire bed. Robin joined her in her giggles, delighting in how wonderful it was to hear her feel so happy and entertained by his little joke.

They finally got out of bed around three in the afternoon, took a shower together, and then headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. The other titans arrived around five and were greeted with a wonderful feast and two beaming birds. "Woah, Rob!" Cy exclaimed, coming into the kitchen and seeing his mask-less leader. "Your mask! It's gone. You have eyes!" Robin chuckled. "Yeah, Cy. I figured that maybe it would be okay to keep it off at home; once I'm out fighting, I'll put it back on, though." "Hello Raven," Cori said, stepping over to her twin and hugging her tightly. "How was your weekend?" Raven just smiled. "Hello Cori. It was absolutely wonderful." She laughed. "But I'm sure you already knew that, right?" Cori just smiled and winked at her as she went and said hello to Robin as well. "Hey, did I just hear Raven laugh?" BB asked, coming into the room with Terra's hand wrapped firmly in his. "I mean, I'm not going crazy, am I?" "No BB," Raven laughed again. "Fraid not. At least not yet anyway." Everyone said their hellos and how-was-your-weekends and began to sit at the table, ready to eat. "Wait," Raven asked suddenly, looking around. "Where's Starfire? Didn't she come back? Is everything all right?" "Oh, her," Terra said, rolling her eyes and smirking. "She's probably still outside. She, umm, well she met someone this weekend and I think they hooked up. He came back with us, he's a part of Cori and Charlie's team, and I think Star is just saying goodbye." "Star hooked up with someone?" Robin asked, craning his neck to see if she was returning yet. "Who?" "Aqualad," Charlie stated simply. "He works with us every now and then. We invited him over this weekend and him and Star really hit it off."

No sooner had Charlie closed his mouth that Starfire returned, floating to the table. "Hello friend Raven, friend Robin," she said somewhat dreamily. "How wonderful for you to make dinner for us. How hungry I am." That was all she said and all the titans figured they would get out of her for now. They all were talking animatedly and eating and right after dinner BB and Terra said they were tired and so they retired to Terra's room for the night; Starfire rushed out quickly and went to phone Aqualad while Cyborg headed for his room and recharged for the night. Charlie and Robin talked about his weekend while they cleaned up and Raven and Cori went into Cori's room to discuss how everything went. Raven told Cori everything, well almost everything, and she kept smiling and Cori knew her twin was truly happy and that made her happy as well. It was then that Cori decided to tell Raven what their next step would be.

"Rae?" Cori asked. "I hate to burst your bubble like this, but I think now might be a good time to discuss our final step, the sooner the better." "Oh, yeah," Raven said dejectedly. "The final step... it's not over yet... Of course, what is it?" "Well," Cori started, sighing deeply and trying to choose her words very carefully. "Mother sent someone from Azareth a little while ago and I went back so she could speak to me. She told me Trigon's power is increasing and she wanted us to be safe from him always. Well, she said that the only way we could ever be safe is to defeat him, and the only way to defeat him is to first gain control of our emotions and our powers and then—" "Then we must fight and overpower him," Raven interrupted. Cori hung her head down and held back tears at hearing Raven so sad. "Yes, sister. Our next step to complete freedom is to battle with our father and overthrow him. It is the only way." Raven only nodded as she mulled these thoughts over in her head. "We will prepare ourselves for a little while longer and then, we must ready ourselves for an intense fight. No one else can come either; it will be difficult to convince our loves that they cannot follow us. You do not have to tell Robin right away tonight, but sometime as soon as possible because he needs to know. I have not yet told Charlie and I know he will resist me." Cori took a breath and looked at her purple twin. "In three days time, we must travel back to Azareth and from there we will open the portal to Trigon's lair and enter into our struggle with him. It is a matter of life and death and you must make Robin understand all the consequences, no matter how bad he does not wish to hear them."

Raven left shortly afterwards and found Robin already asleep in her bed; she passed Charlie on her way out and gave him a half-hearted glance. She lay down under her sheets as Robin's arms snaked around her and drew her into him. She stayed awake most of the night, crying silently as the idea of losing him so soon plagued her mind and she didn't fall asleep until the sun had started to rise into the morning sky. Little did she know, but another lay awake across the tower and cried just like she did, drowning in the thought of losing her love.

A/N: Hey, guess what? I updated!! Are you happy? I am. Sorry if it is so short, it's like 4:37 in the morning and I really need to start going to bed earlier. I hope y'all like this chappie and hopefully, I can start updating both of my stories on a quicker schedule. Anyhoo just hit that little review button below and let me know what you think. Toodles!


	11. What Happened?

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Eleven: What Happened?

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, Raven and Robin would have gotten together prolly around the first episode and would have had a litter of cute little kids running around the tower by now. It is pretty evident, looking at the current episodes on TV, that this anomaly has not yet occurred. Key word there..._yet_...

Raven and Cori barely got any sleep that night, or any of the nights following it. Neither could bring themselves to telling their friends and their lovers what was to transpire in their lives shortly. Robin and Charlie caught on when the two started their new training sessions, which consisted of intense sparring in the training room and outside by the rocks. By evening of the first day, the two boys confronted the twins and sat them down to talk while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra joined Starfire and Aqualad for some ice cream in the city.

"Come on now," Charlie gently murmured, taking Cori's hands in his own. "Something is majorly wrong, so why don't you girls tell us?" "Yeah Rae," Robin said, forcing Raven to look into his soul searching amber eyes, full of concern and love. "We just had the most wonderful weekend and you, _we_, were so happy. And now, you're acting almost as if someone was going to die or something." Raven chanced a glance at Cori and Cori sighed, accepting that she would have to be the one to speak first. "Someone might," Cori whispered, almost inaudibly, as she stared at the floor with tears pooling in her eyes. "What?" Charlie demanded. "What do you mean by that?"

Cori took a deep breath and faced her boyfriend. "Someone might die," she said slowly. "Raven and I are trying to deal with our next task and we are not too overjoyed with it. We did not want to burden you or the rest of the titans, because it is not your problem and there is nothing any of you can do about it." Robin's mouth was hanging open as he took in Cori's words. He had hoped she was telling a lie, some horrible, awful lie, but when he looked to Raven, her expression was of the same glum defeat. "I don't understand," Robin muttered, shaking his head slightly. "What is this next task? And why is it so hard to accept? And why can't we help? Anything that troubles one of the titans, let alone two, deserves to be troubled about by the entire team. So what gives?"

At this, Raven lifted her head up and looked into Robin's confused eyes. "Our next and final task is to battle and defeat our father, the demon Trigon," she started calmly, but the shakiness in her voice and the already forming tears betrayed her own bravery. "We do not want to accept it, because he is very powerful and it means that one, or maybe even both, of us may not return. You cannot help because it is not your problem; only Cori and I can travel to his lair and no one else." Raven lowered her head once more and Robin couldn't take it. "No!" he huffed angrily, standing up abruptly and storming around the living room. "No! I won't accept that! There cannot be _nothing_ we can do. There has to be _something_! After all these years, I finally have you Raven, and I am not about to lose you so soon. It's not fair. There has to be something we can do!"

Raven's tears started to silently slip down her face and she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. A blast of her emotions hit everyone in the room; her sadness, her fear, her hopelessness, her anger, her timid-ness, and her love swept out to the other three in the room and Robin turned around shocked at everything his love was feeling_. I never considered how she might be feeling about all this_, he thought forlornly as he watched her cry. _I was so stupid thinking of only how I felt about this and I never thought how this might be affecting Raven. Man, I must be the worst boyfriend ever. She didn't know what was coming and she is probably just as sad as I am_. Robin made to move towards her, but as soon as he took a step, Raven got up and looked at him. "You think I am happy about this?" she asked, anger choking deep in her throat. "Do you really think that I want to do this alone? That I don't care that I am going to lose you?" She paused for a moment and construed Robin's silence as his stubbornness. "Maybe you only care about yourself then," she began rather calmly. "Maybe then, I didn't wish that you could come with me. Maybe it will be better I am going alone." She spun around and ran to her room, leaving Robin to stand there dumbfounded by the window. Robin took her actions the wrong way though, and tried to follow her. But when he reached her door, she wouldn't unlock it and so Robin felt that maybe he had blown it majorly; he tried everything he could, but she would still not come out. Sadly, he gave up and slumped back to his room, crying for the first time since his parents had died. Robin felt like there was nothing he could do and he was going to lose his Raven.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Charlie seemed to be in a daze about everything that had transpired and he was still sitting across from Cori. He had let go of her hands a while back and he would not look at her. "Charlie," Cori sighed, hoping to break him out of his trance-like state. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Please look at me?" When he wouldn't say anything or look at her, she tried to get in his face to make him look at her, but he just kept turning his head and finally he got up and stood by the window. Cori dared not follow him and watched with wet eyes as he stood there with his back to her. "Charlie! Please say something, _anything_! Please!" Cori thought he was going to continue ignoring her, but suddenly, after what seemed like forever, he spoke softly, but loud enough so Cori could just barely hear him. "You knew," he quietly spat out.

"What?" Cori asked, somewhat bewildered. "What are you talking about? I knew what?" Finally, he turned around to face her and Cori gasped as she saw and felt his anger, his heartbreak, and his sadness. His eyes seemed cold and uncaring and Cori was almost scared by the hushed angry tones in his voice when he spoke. "You knew," he began again, rather icily. "You knew all along what was going to happen. You knew you would have to fight your father. You knew only you and Raven would be able to go. You knew Robin and I wouldn't be able to do anything. You knew the whole time and you didn't tell me! What kind of person doesn't tell the person they love? I would have told you if it were me in that position. I would have been honest from the beginning. What? Was I not good enough to know? Or maybe this has all been a big lie. Maybe you really don't love me and maybe you never intended to tell me. So what was it, Cori? Huh? What was it that made you lie to me all this time?"

Cori sat there, stunned, as she flinched with every word that came out of his mouth. Every word was like an icy dagger, stabbing her time after time with every accusation. _How could he not believe me_? She thought. _How could he think my intentions evil and my emotions false? How can he not understand?_ Cori stumbled through her thoughts, trying to find the right words to tell the boy she had loved since she had met him. But she could not tell him the truth. There was one perfect reason she had not told him everything and even now, as her feelings were brought into question, she still would not tell him so as to spare him the heartache she had been living with since her mother had told her the truth.

She looked up at him and hated how he was glaring at her. "I never told you," she said. "Because I was not ready to accept the final step myself." That was all she said and she hoped it would be good enough for Charlie. "Because you weren't ready to accept it?" he questioned harshly. "That's bullshit Cori and you know it! You know what? Forget about this. If you didn't want to tell me the truth from the beginning, I don't know what made me think you would start now. Forget about everything, ok? You can even forget about us, too. I don't want anything to do with someone who would lie to me about something this important. We're though, understand? You obviously don't love me like I loved you, so I'm not going to love you anymore. The titans still need me since you and Raven are going to be out, so I am going to stay, but I am moving my stuff into another room. After your little battle with evil is over, don't bother coming back to Metropolis. I'll find someone else to take your place. I'm sure you can find a spot here with people, that for some reason, still care about you and don't care about all of your blunt lies."

Cori watched as he stalked out of the room; at that moment, her heart broke into a million tiny pieces and she let the tears rush down her cheeks and the grief washed over her. _Why didn't you just tell him the truth?_ Her mind yelled at her. _Why couldn't you tell him the truth from the very beginning? Then none of this would have happened!_ Cori began sobbing violently as she already knew the answer to her mind's probing questions. _I never told him_, she thought to herself. _Because I knew that would hurt him a thousand times over and I didn't want him to be in pain. I just never thought that keeping this in would have hurt **me** so much. What have I done? Maybe it's for the best in the long run, but it still hurts all the same. I lost him... forever..._

Cori cried herself to sleep on the floor and she was still there two hours later when the other titans returned from their excursion into town. They only found her when Beast Boy jumped over the couch to play his gamestation and nearly crushed her. "Whoa!" he cried, jumping back onto the couch after he saw her lying there. "Cori! Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to almost squash you. I really am—Oh, wait a tic. She's sleeping." Cyborg came over and kneeled down next to her and was going to wake her up. "Don't you even dare Cy!" Terra glared at him. "She's sleeping, leave her alone." "What should we do with her then? I don't wanna wake her up." "Maybe you should just put her in her room," Aqualad suggested form the other couch where he was sitting with his arm around Starfire's shoulder. "Good idea Al!" Cyborg exclaimed. Aqualad and Terra rolled their eyes and Star quietly laughed at them. With that, Cy bent down and picked Cori up, heading down the long hallway to put her in her room.

When he set her down upon her bed he noticed the room seemed a little bare; all of Charlie's stuff was gone and the room seemed almost empty. He quickly remembered seeing the other guestroom occupied on his way here and he figured Charlie must have moved. _Wonder why_? Cy thought to himself. _That's kind of weird. These two are damn near inseparable. And why was Cori sleeping out there anyway? Usually she's with Charlie or Raven._ It was then that he noticed how red and puffy her eyes were. _Wait a minute_, he thought. _She's been crying! Uh oh. I wonder what happened while we were gone. I better not mention anything to anyone, in case I am putting the pieces together wrong. But if my guess is correct, then something big went down here and I think it might have involved a breakup._ Cyborg silently slipped out and walked back into the living room, mulling over what could have happened to warrant such an extreme shift of moods in the tower's newest inhabitants. He was so involved in his thoughts that he actually turned down a game (!) and went instead into the kitchen and sat at the table thinking.

About half an hour after the other titans had arrived home, Robin came out of his room and went once more to try and talk to Raven. He approached her door slowly and pushed on it, seeing if it was still locked. Fortunately, it was open, so he walked in and saw Raven staring out the window with red-rimmed eyes. "Rae?" Robin asked quietly, hoping she wasn't still mad at him. At the mention of her name, she turned her head slowly towards him and surprised him with her next action. She flew off her window bench and nearly toppled him over as she held on to him, crying once more into his chest. "Robin," she managed to choke out in between sobs. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to over react like that. I didn't mean it; I didn't mean anything. I am so sorry. I love you, Robin, I love you so much!" Robin was entirely perplexed by what had just happened, but he wasn't going to screw it up any further. She wasn't mad at him and he wasn't going to try and make her. "I love you too Raven," he said, kissing the top of her head and holding her just as tight. "And I'm sorry too. I was being selfish and I was wrong for thinking like that. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me too," she replied meekly, pulling away to look into his handsome eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips. "Consider us both forgiven," he said with a small smile. She smiled back, kissed him again, took his hand, and led him to lie down on her bed next to her. She snuggled up to him, draping herself across his chest and he brought his arms up to ensnare her so as never to lose her again. They stayed like that for a long time, neither one moving nor saying anything, just reveling in their silent love. Finally, Robin decided to break the silence and he hoped his words wouldn't upset her again. "Raven?" he asked. "Yes Robin?" she queried back, shifting to look up at him. "I hope you won't get mad at me for asking this," he said nervously. "But, what exactly changed your mind to forgiving me? I mean, just earlier I didn't think you would ever talk to me again." Raven stayed silent for a moment, then moved to sit up next to him, dragging him to sit up as well. "Because of them," she replied gently. She motioned to the window, so Robin got up and looked out.

Charlie was sitting on top of the waterfall Raven had created so long ago (**A/N: Remember the episode Transformation? When BB had to pee and one of the things he saw was Raven shifting rocks and water spilling out? Well I turned that into a waterfall. FYI**), throwing little pebbles into the water surrounding the tower below. He looked a combination of pissed and sad. "I don't understand," Robin said, turning back and walking over to sit next to Raven once more. Raven looked as though she was going to cry again, but she composed herself well and took a deep breath. "After you left my door earlier, I needed someone to talk too, so I went to find Cori." She paused and took another deep breath. "I was walking towards the living room when I heard them from the hallway, so I stopped and I listened. I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't leave. Charlie was... he was yelling at Cori almost; he was mad that she knew all along and never told him. He, he said some pretty hurtful things. Cori told him why she didn't tell him, but he figured out that she wasn't telling him the whole truth, and even I could tell. He got even angrier and he—well, he—"

Raven seemed unable to continue, but Robin grabbed her hand and urged her to go on. "Come on, Rae," he soothed. "What happened?" Raven took a deep breath and continued. "He made some accusations and then told her not to come back to Metropolis. He... he broke up with her. Oh Robin! Cori was crying so hard and he didn't even flinch, it was like he didn't even care! He stormed out and he even moved into the other guestroom. Cori was just so sad, it made my heart break for her and I found myself unable to move. I just stood there, listening to her sob, feeling her heart being crushed, and I couldn't do anything. I knew nothing I could say could make the pain go away. She finally fell asleep and I ran back here. Charlie showed up a few minutes ago and I found myself just staring at him. I don't know whether I should feel sorry for him or hate him! That's when I decided I couldn't be mad any more; I love you too much and I was so afraid of losing you like that!" She threw herself at him again and he latched on to her, stroking her back to calm her down. "I feel so bad for my sister, but I don't think there is anything I can do. I knew I had to talk to you, and you came here just as I was about to come find you. I don't want to lose you Robin, not like that." "I don't want to lose you like that either," Robin said, holding on to her like she would fly away if he let go. Like Raven, he was torn between hating Charlie and feeling sorry for what he had done. The couple stayed like that until Cy came some time later and told them dinner was ready.

Everyone sat at the table while Cy dished out the pizza he had ordered because no one felt like cooking. He noticed the solemnity in Raven and Robin and he still had Cori on his mind, but he said nothing, in case whatever had happened was none of his business. "Mmmm, what glorious food!" Starfire exclaimed. "Pizza is among my favorites of your earth food. Especially when topped with pickles, mint frosting and served with a nice jar of tangy, yellow mustard!" Everyone sweat-dropped at her choice in food, but Aqualad just chuckled as he picked up his own pizza topped with just cheese, ham and pineapple. He stared as Cyborg dove into his own pizza covered with pepperoni, ham, pineapple, olives, sausage, peppers, onions, and... Sardines. "How can you eat that?" Aqualad questioned, glaring at Cy stuffing his face, prompting BB to give him a disgusted look as well. "What Al?" Cy questioned, looking utterly confused. "Don't tell me you're a tofu-loving freak like that little grass stain too?" "Hey!" Beast Boy cried indignantly. "I'm not a freak! You're the freak, Tin Man!" "Whoa, cool your jets Beast Boy," Aqualad chuckled. "No, Cyborg, I am not a vegetarian. But I do have a reserve against eating fish and any other creatures of the sea."

"Fish?" Cy questioned, looking even more confused. "What are you talking about? I don't eat fish on my pizza." "Umm, Cy..." Terra tried to point out his pizza toppings. "Oh Yes!" Star cried, clapping her hands with sheer delight and pointing to Cy's pizza. "I see it! I see the fish of tininess! It is right there by the unusually large chunk of pig meat shaped like an Uthervis Bollwasit! Oh this is a fun game! What else can I find?" She turned to Aqualad, who just laughed again and explained it was not a game; Star was disappointed, by quickly forgot as Cy completely freaked out. He glanced at his pizza and jumped up, turning green. "EWWW!" He cried as he ran over to the sink and spit out everything he had eaten. He threw the rest of his pizza down on the table and grabbed another piece carefully inspecting it. "Sorry Al, but I don't do fish on my pizza. Some little booger must have put it there by mistake." After checking his slice for the sixth time, he began to slowly eat it, positive that it was fish-free. Everyone became involved in their own conversations that no one even noticed that Starfire had gotten up and taken Cy's last pizza slice over to the counter. Raven noticed, though, and she nudged Robin when Star went back to sit down. The two began to laugh as they saw what she had done. Terra and BB followed their gaze and they too began to laugh, with Cyborg and Aqualad following suit. "What," questioned the naive Starfire. "Is so funny friends? Did I miss the joke?"

"Sweetie," Aqualad said, kissing her on the cheek. "Why did you do that to Cy's pizza?" "Oh," Star replied, blushing a little. "Is that not where it should belong? Was I wrong in putting it there?" "Well," Terra said, interrupting. "I guess not Star, but you're kinda late if you think that's going to save it. It's already dead." Star blushed again and Aqualad hugged her while everyone, including Starfire, began to laugh once more at her childlike actions. After everyone was done eating, Terra and BB started to clean up the pizza. "Hold on a sec," BB said, stopping everyone from leaving. "How come we have so much pizza left? Usually there's only like two pieces left, if any." "Hey," Terra asked, realization suddenly dawning on her. "Where's Charlie and Cori? I feel bad; I didn't even notice they weren't here." Cyborg went quiet and Raven focused at her hands in her lap. "Oh I wouldn't worry Ter," BB said. "They probably just wanted to be alone if you know what I mean? Those two are like a couple of rabbits man!" "BB, man," Robin said sternly, ridding the atmosphere of the jokes floating around. "Now is not the time to joke around like that. Seriously." Starfire and Aqualad suddenly noticed the downcast looks on Cyborg and Raven. "Friends," Starfire asked softly. "Did something happen today? Something bad?"

Raven got up and left, leaving everyone to stare at her. Robin let her go, knowing that she was only dealing with her sister's turmoil and he figured he would go and let her have her peace now. "Did I say something wrong?" Starfire asked nervously. "Have I upset Raven in some way? Does she feel it is not our business to worry about Cori and Charlie?" Robin sighed. "No Star. It's not that. Raven's had a tough day today. Maybe you all should sit down; this might take a little while." Everyone sat back down at the table, waiting anxiously for Robin to begin. Robin took a deep breath and told them everything. He told of how Raven and Cori were upset and of what their final task was. The group gasped and was angry with that, but none of them said anything, not wanting Robin to stop talking. He told them how he overreacted and him and Raven left the room. When he got to the part where Charlie had broke up with Cori, Cyborg couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it!" he screamed, pounding his large, cybernetic fist on the table. "That bastard! I can't believe he did that to her! I knew something was up earlier! Couldn't he see how much she didn't want to hurt him? How much she was hurting? What an insensitive prick! Where is he? I gotta find him. 'Cause when I do, he's gonna want to make sure his little nickname of 'Speedy' sure comes in handy when I get to him!"

Aqualad, BB and Robin all got up and sat him back down, making sure he wouldn't get back up and try to murder Charlie. They all calmly asked their questions and Robin answered them the best he could; he didn't know all the details and he wished Raven could have been here. She knew more than he did, but he knew she did not want to face what had happened to her sister and, almost, to them as well. The titans all cleaned up quietly when they were done talking and afterward, no one felt like doing much of anything. Aqualad decided to stay the night in Starfire's room and BB and Terra retired to her room as well. Cyborg went to bed, even though he wasn't tired, because he was afraid of what he would do if Charlie came back into the tower and no one else was up. Robin was the last one in the kitchen and as he was leaving, he heard the door whoosh open and he watched Charlie walk in. Robin didn't say anything and neither did he. Charlie walked over to the fridge and took out a couple of slices of pizza and began to warm them up in the microwave.

Robin thought he was out of the clear by the time he reached the door, but just as he was going to open it, Charlie called to him. "Rob?" he asked. Robin turned around, but focused instead on the table instead of his friend. "Yeah?" he answered back. "What's with the sardine?" Charlie asked, pointing to Starfire's confusion earlier as he watched the sardine floating on top of the water in a fish bowl on the counter. "Oh," Robin replied, not finding the situation all that funny anymore. "That was Starfire." "Oh," Charlie said, getting up to place his food on the table. "Gotcha." Robin was just about to turn around when Charlie spoke up again, this time a lot quieter and somewhat forlorn. "I take it everyone knows?" Charlie asked as he picked at his pizza. "Yeah," Robin said, turning around and walking back down the hallway to Raven's room. "They know." He didn't bother to stay and listen or talk to Charlie because he still didn't know how he felt towards him.

When he finally got to Raven's room, he found her there lying underneath the comforter, wearing only an old tee shirt of his and her underwear. He quickly undressed into just his boxers and slid in behind her, placing a soft kiss on her neck and slipping his arm around her waist. She grabbed his hand and turned around to quickly kiss him on the lips before turning back and snuggling against him. "I teleported into Cori's room," she said matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah?" he asked, surprised she had even bothered. "Yeah," she said. "She was still sleeping.... Did Charlie come back in yet?" "Yeah," Robin replied simply. He waited for her to say something, but instead she just turned over and faced him, running a hand down the side of his face and stopping on his chest. "I never want to lose you," she said quietly. "I don't know what I would do with myself. I don't think I could go on living." He kissed her softly and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "I never want to lose you," he said lovingly. "I don't think I could live anymore either. I think we're pretty much stuck with each other for good now." He smiled and so did she. She kissed him passionately and the two got lost in their own little love-filled world. They kissed and groped for a good hour before they fell asleep, comforted in the thought that their love would prevail over anything, including the impending nightmare that loomed on the horizon.

A/N: Whoo HOOO!!!! I updated! Go me! Review Please! Only a few more chapters and this will finally be complete!! Yay!!! I just love completed stories!!! Hope ya like this one! Any suggestions and comments are always welcome!!!


	12. She’s not here anymore

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Twelve: She's not here anymore

Disclaimer: Do ya really think they might be mine?

Charlie sat there in the darkness, not really tasting the pizza he was eating. He could tell Robin was being curt with him and he figured he knew why, his last words echoing in his head. _Yeah of course they know_, he thought savagely, taking another tasteless bite_. I'm sure Cori was in there, weeping like there was no tomorrow and making everyone hate me for the choice I made_. He paused for a moment as he chewed his food. _But there might **not be **a tomorrow for her_, some distant voice in his head shouted out. He pushed those thoughts out and got rid of the pain that was trying to creep in.

These past few hours he hadn't felt anything but the numbness that had set in some time ago; the only thought running through his mind right now was _that she lied to me. _Charlie finished his pizza, cleaned up, and headed down the hallway toward his room. The closer he got to Cori's room, the more his thoughts bombarded him. The realization of what had happened today finally dawned on him and he became quite morose. He suddenly stopped and found himself outside the open doorway into her room. He stepped forward to see if she was okay, an old habit he had from the very first day he met her . . .

* * *

_**Flashback**_

A 15-year-old Speedy idly walked through the halls of their complex in Metropolis as he surveyed all the rooms. It was well after midnight, but he wasn't tired. Besides, he felt like it was his personal duty as the leader to make sure everyone was all right and asleep. Well, a few of his teammates were older than him and the others he knew were fully capable of taking care of themselves, but that still left just one. This new girl Corvidia, or Cori as she said her sister used to call her long ago, had only been here for a month and she was the youngest one on the team. Cori was only twelve while most of the teenagers here were thirteen and older already; Speedy had instantly taken a liking to her ever since she helped them bust that Luthor guy with Superman and he hadn't hesitated to ask her to join Titans East immediately. She kept to herself mostly, but that didn't stop him from trying to get everything he could out of her. She was quiet, and really into meditation, but she could talk for hours if you found the right subject, like one of those horror books she was always reading.

Speedy rounded the corner and turned down the hallway that housed the only ten rooms in the East Wing, two of which were the only ones occupied. Cori had chosen the room in the middle of the hallway, directly across from the other occupant: Speedy himself. He found himself smiling a hundred-watt smile as he stood in front of her open door. She always kept it open at night, even though he said she could close it if she wanted to; he didn't care either way, but this way he could check up on her and watch her while she slept. She always looked so peaceful and beautiful, almost like a combination of a heavenly angel with the Greek goddess Aphrodite. He desperately wished that he could get the courage to ask her out; he didn't care that she was younger, to him that just made her seem all the more perfect. She was almost innocent and pure in her youth and he wanted nothing more than to claim her as _his _goddess, _his _angel.

He glanced into her bedroom and saw her lying on her back, a first edition collection of Edgar Allen Poe stories that Speedy had given her as a welcome gift strewn across her slowly moving chest. _How cute_, he thought, entering the room. _She fell asleep reading again_. He stopped at her bedside, picked up the book, walked over to her bookshelf, and placed it exactly where it was supposed to go. He went back over to her sleeping form, grabbed her covers and pulled them up over her. Then, he did something he had not the strength to do before, and he sat down next to her. He brought his hand up and pushed the stray hair away from her eyes and reveled in the way her ebony hair and pale skin glowed in the moonlight that was streaming in through her open curtains. He was so caught up in how the light was dancing across the mirror she kept on the night stand by the window that he failed to notice Cori staring back at him. He was so startled that he almost fell on the ground when she spoke.

"Speedy?" her young, yet immensely mature, voice spoke softly. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Speedy pulled his hand back quickly and stood up so rushed, that he was dizzy for a second. "Oh, Cori," he said, half-whispering. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just checking to make sure everything was okay. I'll just be going now. Good night." "Wait!" Cori said quietly. "You don't have to go and didn't wake me up. I kinda knew you were here." Speedy slowly walked back over to her side and sat down next to her as she moved over to sit next to him. "Oh, you did?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," she responded meekly, which was one trait she never let show through, ever. "In fact, I've been awake pretty much every night you come in here." Speedy visibly stiffened. "Oh, you have? Really? Well, I can explain" "No," she interrupted, placing a warm, small hand on his own. "You don't have to explain. I don't mind it; in fact, I'm glad you care enough to come by every night. I never got that back home. It's nice to know someone's out there who cares for me that much." "Really?" he questioned, turning to face her and taking both of her hands in his. "What about your family? Your sister? Didn't they do that stuff for you?"

"No," Cori answered sullenly. The little bit of emotion she let out started to shake her bookshelf, but she immediately calmed down and brought her magic back inside. "My mother couldn't really be there for us, and my father"€ well let's just say he wasn't really the type to get along with his family; I have some issues with my father." Speedy just nodded and let her continue. "And my sister? Well, we were separated when we were really young, I think we were only two or three, I thought she died a few years ago, but I really just don't know. She was my twin and so we kinda have this weird connection, but I haven't felt it in so long; I just decided it would probably be for the best if I just accepted the worst and moved on."

Speedy let her words reverberate for a moment, before he got the nerve to say something. "I'm sorry," he started, staring deep into her midnight blue orbs and losing himself. "It's terrible that your family was that way; us Titans are your family now and we care about you very much. We all do, especially me." Cori gasped as she realized what he was trying to say. Her books started to glow with her powers once more, but nothing happened. "Thank you, Speedy," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "You mean more to me than anything ever could. Thank you very much." Speedy just smiled as he leaned in a little closer. "Your welcome," he said. "And, for the record, my real name is Charlie." With that he closed the gap in between them and kissed her tenderly on her soft lips. That night they stayed up late talking about themselves and by the end of the week they had become an official couple, more in love than anyone ever thought possible.

* * *

Charlie brought himself from his reverie and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill at his first memories of Cori and her wonderful attributes. He made a few more steps toward her bed and, suddenly, somehow, he had made it next to her and was sitting down by her side once more. He lifted his hand up and tucked her in tightly, brushing back her long hair off her shoulder. He longed to lie down beside her, to hold her, to kiss her, to love her just once more; he wanted to take back everything he had said earlier, but the idea that she had lied to him for so long still burned in his heart.

Sighing deeply and letting a few tears fall, he kissed her on the cheek and sadly walked into the room he had moved into earlier; Cori hadn't woken up like he wanted her to, so he couldn't talk with her about everything that he felt. Changing quickly and then slipping into his cold and empty bed, he vowed he would get her alone tomorrow and they would talk about everything. He drifted off to sleep, plagued by the nightmares that loomed in his love's horizon, knowing full well that he may never get her back after his outburst today.

Charlie awoke the next day, rolled over to look at his clock, and nearly freaked out. It was already 12:30 and he knew that Cori was probably already training with Raven somewhere and he wouldn't get to talk with her until late tonight or tomorrow. He hopped out of bed, took a quick shower, and rushed out into the living room to try and find Cori. What he found, instead, was a very quiet scene in which Cyborg was busy fixing something on his arm at the kitchen table, BB and Terra were attempting to play cards although it kinda looked like they were just throwing them into some random pile, but it was Starfire and Aqualad that caught his eye the most; the two were sitting on the couch alone and, at first, he thought they were necking, but then he heard the unmistakable noises emitting quietly from Starfire. She was crying! Even though it was relatively quiet, he could still hear her and he could hear the condoling words coming from Aqualad as well.

Charlie took a step forward and it was then that Cyborg noticed he was even there, his red robotic eye seemed to glow with an unspoken hatred as he glared at the fellow archer. Charlie ignored the furtive death stare and took another few steps into the living room and closer to the weeping Starfire and Aqualad. "Do you need something?" Cyborg's icy voice asked, his eyes once again fixed on his arm. This sudden spurt of noise awoke Terra and BB from their trance-like game and they turned to look at the subject Cy's question was aimed at. Starfire too looked up at Charlie, eyes brimming with tears as they fell off her rosy cheeks and onto Aqualad's chest, who had also turned around to look at their visitor. Charlie couldn't find his voice for a minute, and he wasn't even sure he knew what he wanted at the moment, well, besides having Cori back, but he knew they couldn't help him with that.

"Oh," he said, uncharacteristically low. "I, um, was just coming to see what was wrong. And I was . . . I was . . . looking . . . for someone . . . " Charlie shifted his feet and glanced at the floor, not wanting to look at anyone at the moment. At first he thought everyone hated him enough to just ignore him and leave him standing there, stupefied; he started getting fidgety again and decided to turn around and leave. "There is something wrong," Cyborg said again, shutting his arm compartments and looking up at Charlie. "But I don't think it concerns you anymore . . . Besides, the person I have a feeling that you're looking for isn't here anyway; I probably wouldn't be too far off in saying that she wouldn't want to talk to you even if she was here." At the unspoken mention of Cori, Starfire once again started to cry a little more, but she sniffed hard and looked Charlie right in the eyes, begging him to stay for a moment. "Please, Friend Charlie," she began softly, earning a grunt from Cyborg at the mention of the word 'friend.' "Please do not leave just yet. Tell me, I wish to know, what is your reason for looking for Friend Cori? I thought you had initiated the breaking of the up with her . . . forever . . . "

Charlie took a deep breath and came a little closer to Star and held back his own tears that threatened to fall at the mention of his break up with Cori. "I wanted to talk with her, Star," he sighed. "A good talk, I promise. I acted rashly and I needed to mend what I broke in my haste." He paused for a second and gathered up his courage; he had a feeling that he might be shot down for what he was going to ask next. "Do you know where Cori might be Star? Maybe I could go find her and talk to her and try to fix everything." Starfire's eyes welled up with tears again, but she would not let them fall, she only looked to Aqualad, which prompted Charlie to look at everyone else's reaction as well.

Terra and Beast Boy had sat back down and were staring silently at the tabletop, Cyborg was clenching his fists and it was in that instant that he realized Robin wasn't there. "You won't be able to find her here," a voice mumbled, barely audible. Charlie strained to figure out who had spoken; a moment later he saw it was Terra as she stood up and walked over to him. She stopped right in front of him and he was grateful that he didn't see any of the hate and disgust in her eyes that he saw in Cyborg's. "She left," she started again softly. "All three of them left early this morning. She's not here anymore." Charlie's heart sank as her words hit him; She was gone! She had left and he had missed his chance to make things right, to get her back.

"W-where?" he managed to choke out. "What?" Terra asked, dumbfounded. "Where what?" He took a deep breath and rephrased his question. "Where are they?" he asked again. "Where is she? Where did she go?" Terra looked at him, giving him the impression that it didn't matter because he wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway. "Azareth," came the deep voice from the kitchen. Charlie looked to his right, startled, as he saw Cyborg walking toward him. He thought for a moment that Cy was going to pummel him, but instead he put a hand out and motioned for him to go into another room. "Azareth?" Charlie questioned. "Why is she there?" Cy just stared at him, his hand unwavering. "Just go," he said calmly, this time pushing Charlie toward the hallway and up to the roof.

Charlie waited in silence atop the roof as he struggled inside with the information Cyborg had given him. _She left?_ He thought, waiting for Cy to start talking again._ She left for Azareth? I don't understand, why would she go there? And with Raven and Robin? _For some strange reason Charlie couldn't figure it out, he felt stupid, but more than that, he felt frustrated that he couldn't figure out why they had left. "Listen," Cy finally said, ripping him out of his confusing thoughts and throwing him back into reality. "Before I answer any of your questions, you're going to answer mine first, understand?" He just nodded quickly, not wanting to anger his robotic friend any more than he had already. Cy took a deep breath and sat down on the floor of the roof and Charlie did the same, still keeping a safe distance in case he said something Cy didn't like.

"All right," Cy said, eerily calm, but sounding more like the robot-man he was friends with and not some enraged big brother or something. "To tell you the truth, I had every intention of pounding on you the second I saw you, but Cori asked me not to, so instead I'm going to do this the right, calm way." He paused for a moment. "After we all learned what had happened between you and Cori I thought you were just a total ass and I wanted nothing more to hurt you beyond belief. Needless to say I've grown quite attached to those dark girls and I regard them almost like little sisters that I need to watch over. But I didn't do anything out of consideration because I didn't have the full story from either of you, only from Robin and Raven, who heard you guys from the hallway." Charlie visibly stiffened; he hadn't known Raven had heard them fighting. He thought that Cori had simply been there when they got back and told everyone they broke up. So, if Cori didn't tell them, then where was she all day yesterday?

As if he was reading his mind, Cy began once more, "When the rest of us Titans came home we found Cori lying on the floor asleep. I carried her into her room and we never saw her the rest of the night. Robin told us at dinner that night what had happened and I even checked on Cori before I went to bed and she was still asleep; her eyes were all puffy when I put her in there earlier so I knew she had been crying something terrible. She must've needed to really let the emotions out or something; the living room was a Holy mess when we got back. I'm only telling you this because I didn't want you to think that Cori was playing the pity card or anything; she didn't even know that we knew until she got up this morning and we had ourselves a little talk after I found her outside your room at three in the morning." Again Charlie twitched as he heard where Cyborg had found Cori. "You found her outside my room?" he asked quietly, hoping his interruption wouldn't offend Cy. "At three in the morning? Why was she there? Why were you up that early?"

"I asked her the same thing," he said, chuckling. "She just said she had to see you before she left. I was just as confused as you look right about now and she explained everything that had happened this morning. I was up because I had went to bed early so my battery recharged a little earlier than I expected it to. Anyway, she said that she had a dream where her mother came to her and told her to return to Azareth at once with Raven. Cori said she was on her way to wake Raven up so they could depart. I asked her if she was coming back, if it was only temporary. She said she didn't know what was going to happen over there; she only said that her and Raven were to finish off their training in Azareth and they had to leave immediately. I followed her to Raven's room and I hated watching her and Robin nearly die as Cori told them the news. They thought they had more time." Cy paused and Charlie nodded for him to go on.

"Raven finally calmed down enough when Cori said Robin could come with them. Unfortunately, that was where I didn't take it so well. I kind of blew up and got angry that no one else could come; I mean, we were all part of the team and I was damned if two of our own were going to face this alone without everyone's support. It took a while for Cori to get me to settle down, but she finally managed to do so by promising she would send someone to bring us to Azareth after her and Raven were done with their training. Needless to say, I woke everyone up with my yelling and so Cori had to promise to take all of us. Well, I said someone needed to stay behind to keep an eye on things, so since I was still angry with you, I suggested you stay here and Aqualad agreed to as well. Cori looked hurt when I mentioned it, but she never did anything, just said that maybe it was for the best. Her, Raven, and Robin left a few minutes after that and teleported to their universe." Charlie couldn't believe his ears, he didn't want to think that he had hurt Cori so much that she didn't want anyone there to make sure she was okay before her battle. Cyborg looked at the pained expression on the archer's face and his feelings toward him softened just a bit.

"I want to make a deal with you," he said suddenly, forcing Charlie to look up at him. "Ok," Charlie said, sounding a little confused. "What is it?" "First, you need to answer my questions and then I'll offer you the deal," Cy offered. Charlie nodded and stuck out his hand to shake Cyborg's and seal the deal. "Ok," Cy started. "This morning, you said you wanted to talk with Cori; I want to know what about." Charlie gulped, he hadn't intended on discussing his grievous mistake with anyone other than Cori, but seeing as how he might never get the chance to tell her, he figured this was the only way to get his apology out.

"I was looking for Cori this morning," he began. "Because I wanted to talk with her about everything that happened yesterday. I mean seriously talk about it too; I wanted to apologize for overreacting and yelling at her and saying that"€ saying those things that I said. I was just angry at her for not telling me what she knew all along, and even then she wouldn't tell me the truth, I could tell by the way she was looking away." He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I love her, Cy," he continued. "I love her more than _anything_, and I realized last night that I didn't mean to hurt her. I don't want to lose her, I _can't _lose her. I don't know what I would do with myself if, after all this was over, she never knew how sorry I am and how much I love her, and she took my words to heart and left. I don't know if I could live any longer; She is my _reason _to _live_, always _has been _and _always _will be."

Cyborg sat there for several minutes trying to decide if Charlie's words were true and that he still cared for Cori, even after everything he had said yesterday. Finally, he spoke and put Charlie's suspension to rest. "You really still love her?" he asked harshly. "Yeah, man," Charlie responded. "I do. Very much." Cy just sat there and nodded, making Charlie feel like he was under an investigation. "Would you do anything to get her back?" Cy questioned again. "Anything," Charlie reassured him. "Anything?" Cy asked, looking quite mischievous. "Would you even travel to Azareth to tell her how sorry you are and how you really feel about her?" Charlie's eyes widened as he realized what Cyborg was suggesting and a smile took over his face. "Especially that," he said. With that Cyborg stood, pulling Charlie up with him, and extended his hand in friendship. Charlie shook his hand eagerly and was even surprised when Cy pulled him forward and into a giant bear hug. When he pulled back, Cy was all smiles as he patted Charlie on the back.

"If you really, truly love her that much," he said, grinning. "How can I not let you come to Azareth with us?" Charlie grinned back, "Thanks Cyborg. You don't know how much this means to me! So...when do we leave?" Cy scratched the back of his head in confusion, thinking to himself. "I don't know," he said at last. "Cori didn't even seem to know; she just said she'd send for us when her and Raven were ready." Charlie's face fell as the news hit him; that meant he might not even get to talk to Cori for weeks yet! "Oh," he managed to say, his shoulders slumping and his head falling down. "I see." He paused. "Wait, a minute. What about the tower? If I go to Azareth now, I would feel terrible about leaving Aqualad defending the tower alone. Maybe I shouldn't go after all..." Charlie started to walk back downstairs, but Cy put out a large cyber-kinetic arm and stopped him.

"Uh-uh," he said. "You love her, so you are going, no questions about it. As for the tower, we don't really need anyone here to watch it. The entire security system is linked into my body, so I'll know if someone is messing with us. I can activate the security measures from myself too, so I wouldn't worry about it. At least now Star can be happy; she was upset that Aqualad wasn't coming with us, but I guess now he can. He offered to stay here with you, which none of us wanted, but he wouldn't take no more an answer. Looks like you have a pretty loyal team back home, man." Charlie smiled, "Yeah, I guess I do. Thanks Cy, for everything. I appreciate the lengths you're going to to make sure Cori is safe and happy, Raven too; they deserve it."

The two Titans headed back downstairs, friends once again, and went to do something neither one of them had the patience for; they had to wait. Until Cori sent someone to take them to Azareth, everyone had to wait until whoever it was going to be, showed up to take them to their friends. And it was going to be one long week before their anticipation was allayed and Charlie was allowed to face his girlfriend; that was, if she would even agree to see him once he got there...

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, College and all. Hopefully, I can start working on the next chapter for I Need Her, and then finish this one as well. Sadly, I only have a few more chapters to write for this one and then I will consider it completed. Although, there is a bright spot, for there are still quite a few chapters left in I Need Her (although I haven't really written them yet), and I am thinking of writing another story, maybe even another after that. Who knows? Just read and review and let me know how this one fared; I know it's not really exciting but I just didn't know where I wanted to go with it. More action in the next chapters, I promise.


	13. Welcome back

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Thirteen: Welcome back

Disclaimer: Don't even get me started.

* * *

WHUMP! Raven cracked one eye open as the familiar sound penetrated her meditative state. She slowly lowered herself back onto the ground and reached over to see if her sister was all right.

"Cori?" she asked softly. "Are you all right? I mean, this is the fourth time this week you've fallen out of position. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Cori replied, rubbing her tailbone and sitting up to face her concerned sister. "You know everything isn't okay, though. I can't help it; it's so hard to try and concentrate with everything that happened still on my mind." She paused and took a deep breath. "I know he just got caught up in his emotions and he would probably have come to talk to me about it but we had to leave. And now I might never get the chance . . . "

Raven pulled her twin close as the tears fell once more, an event that seemed to happen much lately. They had been in Azareth, training, for a week now and everyday Cori seemed to lose a little more of herself. Raven knew she missed Charlie incredibly, but there was nothing she could do to change that. Their mother wanted them well-rested and thoroughly trained for the great mission they were to undertake in the next three days. _Mother_, she thought, letting her mind drift for a moment.

When they arrived here, in her old home, Raven was amazed by all the dark, desolate landscapes that existed; Azareth used to be such a peaceful, beautiful place that she dreamed about almost every night after she had been forced to leave. Her mother sent her away when she was only three, letting a human friend of hers take care of Raven on Earth. She supposed her home had been destroyed by her father and his demon minions, looking for her and Cori, the next rulers of the underworld, the only possible threats to his takeover.

Cori led her to the old temple, the only thing that had survived any attacks, protected deep down by the ancient magic that resided in its very foundation. It was here that Raven got the chance to see her mother, the temple priestess, after all those years alone, thinking she surely had died along with her sister. But a part of her had died, and it was only her soul that Raven got to see; Trigon had nearly destroyed her after he found out she had shipped his daughters off somewhere and so Arella had used the ancient powers of Azar to save herself and to entomb the terrible demon in his own world. But Arella was getting tired after so many years of only half-existing, and any day now Trigon would gain enough power to break through and completely rule over Azareth and his daughters as well.

Raven had nearly cried when she saw her mother, for she was just as she remembered her, down to her flowing black hair and intense purple eyes. She longed to reach out and touch her mother, to hug her and cry on her shoulder, but she knew she could do no such thing, since her mother was almost transparent, hovering over the stones that guarded the portal to the underworld. Her mother quickly explained to her daughters what was expected of them and she answered all of their questions, apologizing profusely for not being able to help them with their task.

She then asked for them to send Robin in, for she wanted a word with him; Raven was reluctant, ever since the guards refused to let him enter the temple with them, but in the end she abated and went to fetch her love. Arella spoke to him alone, and when they were done, neither would reveal what they had spoken about, but Robin reassured Raven that it was nothing bad and so she relented once more and gave up trying to pry.

Every day she and Cori spent countless hours meditating and the rest of their time doing battle simulations; preparing themselves for the physical fight Trigon was sure to include. Raven rarely got to see Robin, and when she did one of them was usually already asleep, so there wasn't much communicating going on between them.

According to her mother, though, the great ruler, Azar had taken quite a liking to the young Boy Wonder and was giving him a personal tour of the now dilapidated Azareth and all of its previous architectural wonders. After their mediation session that day, Raven expected to launch right into their physical training, but instead Arella sent them to a large open room in the temple and told them to just sit there and wait. Cori just sat there by the window, looking out at the receding waters and dying landscape.

Raven felt a twinge of pain at seeing not only her home crumbling but her sister as well. She was just about to say something to her when the door opened up and a friendly face popped in.

"Robin!" Raven exclaimed, a small smile playing about on her lips.

Robin just smiled in return, rushed up to her and stole her breath away with a passionate kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Raven pulled away for air and smirked up at him.

"Hello to you too," she responded seductively. He gave her another quick kiss and walked over next to Cori, Raven's hand wrapped in his and waiting next to him.

"Hey Cori," he said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "How's it going?"

Cori just turned around and stared at him with tiny tears in the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Robin," she replied meekly. "Hey. I guess I'm hanging in there. How about you?"

"Oh, I think I'm doing pretty well," he smiled. "Considering that I just got some really good news."

Cori's eyebrows shifted up in wonder. "And just what kind of good news did you get?" she scoffed, a smirk fighting its way to lay claim to her lips after so long.

"Well," Robin joked around, folding his arms and using his spare hand to scratch the back of his head. "I don't know if I should really tell you. I mean, it's kinda of classified information, ya know? Direct orders from Azar herself."

Cori had now fully shifted to face the Boy Wonder, completely caught up in his ruse. Raven silently thanked her love for making Cori forget about her troubles.

"Oh really now?" she questioned, standing up and placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Direct orders from Azar, huh? ... I think you're bluffing."

Robin just grinned at her and stole a glance at Raven. "Oh you think I'm bluffing now?" he laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Cori turned to glare at her sister, "Don't even tell me that you're in on whatever pretty boy here is lying about!"

Raven held up her hands, including Robin's hand that was still holding on to hers, in mock surrender and shook her head.

"I'm innocent," she replied blankly, then smiling just a bit. "....Well . . . not _all _that innocent."

Robin and Cori chuckled at the Goth Girl's dry humor and Raven joined in, reveling in her sister's joyous tones once more.

"It's good to hear you laugh again," Robin said in between chuckles, as if reading Raven's mind. "It's been awhile. Welcome back."

Cori just smiled at him and sent a telepathic thank you to her twin for making her laugh. "Thanks Bird Boy," she said. "I guess I just needed a good laugh after all that happened."

"If all you needed," he began slyly, looking back at the door he had just come in through. "Was a good laugh then I would have had Azar let me bring this good news sooner!"

At the tempting twins' looks of confusion, Robin let out a loud whistle and the door opened and out stepped the best news the girls had ever received in the past few weeks.

"My Dark Identical type of Family Sister Friends!" screeched the ever-optimistic Tamaranian as she bolted into the room, nearly knocking the two girls over as she attempted to squeeze the very breath out of them with a strong hug.

"Starfire!" Cori exclaimed, truly grateful to see her happy-go-lucky alien friend. "I am so excited to see you! I thought you guys would never show up!"

Within a moment, Beast Boy and Terra came rushing in, enveloping everyone in warm hugs as the girls eyes began to tear up at the sight of all their good friends. Cori stood there stock-still as the door was once again full and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Cy!" she said, rushing over to give him a hug and then hugging the person he had walked in with. "Aqualad! I thought Cyborg said you were staying behind to watch the Tower? How come you're here?" Aqualad just shrugged, said his hellos, and then made his way to his overexcited girlfriend.

"Cori, maybe you should come with me for a second," Cyborg murmured as realization dawned in Cori's dark eyes.

"He didn't come with you," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks as he lead her down the hallway and outside by the shoreline.

"Well," Cy huffed. "Charlie and I had us a long talk, and I mean a good, long one at that. I found out a lot of stuff about everything that went down between you two and we even discussed the possibility of coming here to Azareth with the rest of us."

Cori took a deep breath as silent sobs racked her body. "He didn't want to come with you," she managed to cry out. "He really didn't want to see me or talk to me, did he?"

"Not with everyone else hanging all over you," whispered a voice in her ear.

* * *

Raven stood there, only half-listening to Terra and BB talk about how bored they were waiting for the guards to come and bring them here. She turned around as she heard the door creak open and a smile overtook her face. She quickly excused herself, giving Robin a quick kiss and leaving him with Terra and BB as she walked over to their new visitor. Without hesitation she flung her arms around his neck and gave his a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this will mean to her." She paused as she backed away for a moment and gave her classic deadpan facial expression. "She's been absolutely insufferable."

"Anything for my ass-kicking Game Girl, "he chuckled, placing a hand at the small of her back and walking her back over to her boyfriend. "Anything to make her happy."

* * *

A/N: Ok, ok. I know it is incredibly short, but I am kind of stuck at the moment. Writer's block and what-have-you.... I promise the next chapter will be _way_ longer and with _much_, _much_ more action. But until then, do any of you know what happened in the end? I decided to leave with a little cliffhanger while I stoke the fire burning at my creative juices here. Hopefully I can update sooner rather than later, but, alas, college can be such a great place if only the classes didn't get in the way! Sigh The things we do for education these days... 


	14. Take heed upon both your souls

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Fourteen: May the Gods and Goddesses of Azareth take heed upon both your souls

Disclaimer: The only thing I own of TT are the images that keep replaying over and over again in my sad, sorry little mind. Sigh

* * *

Robin looked over as his girlfriend was once more by his side, looking more content than she had in the past few days, making him feel somewhat happy again, if only for a moment before he remembered what lay ahead of her, of the both of them shortly. He looked up and smiled at his friend standing next to Raven before switching sides with her to talk to him.

"You did the right thing you know?" he said, patting him on the back. "She really needed it; Rae and I thought she would never come out of her funk. I'm sure Charlie thanks you as well."

Cyborg just chuckled and threw a quick glance out the window. "I know. Those two are crazy about each other and after him and I had our little talk, I knew I couldn't just leave him there while Cori went through all this alone. I might be made mostly out of metal, but I ain't heartless."

Raven looked from her surrogate big brother to her boyfriend, a warm loving smile plastered on her face, desperately trying to push the menacing thoughts threatening to overtake her happy facade. Raven couldn't help but obsess over her and her sister's upcoming mission and the disaster that was bound to happen.

She just didn't have a good feeling about the distant future and she feared she might never see any of those she loved and cared for dearly again. She finally mustered up the strength and pushed her depressing thoughts back into the dark recesses of her mind as she smiled wholeheartedly at her friends.

_I'll be damned if I let this consume what could be the last moments I ever spend with my family, _she thought determinedly._ I'm just going to enjoy any and all time I can get with them, even Beast Boy. _

* * *

Meanwhile, outside by the receding lake....

Cori held on for dear life as her tears fell freely onto his warm and familiar shoulder; she didn't even notice Cyborg smiling as he turned around and walked back into the room where all their friends were. She never wanted to let him go, but she finally relented when he moved to pull away to look at her face.

His fingers came up to brush her tear-stained face and she felt her face melt at his touch, something she had sorely missed this past week. She felt him staring so she opened her own midnight eyes to stare into his own mask-covered emerald gems, feeling disappointed at the lack of extreme proximity, but she quickly pushed it aside to see what her love had in store.

"Charlie," she started to say, before he placed a finger upon her lips, quieting her.

"Shh," he whispered. "Don't say anything right now Cori. This is my time to talk and all I want is for you to listen." Cori just nodded her head once and let him continue with whatever he needed to say.

"Okay then," he continued, leading her over to sit down on a small boulder that once was covered by the nonexistent lake. "Cori .....First off, I want to apologize for the way I reacted to your news; I understand that this is a difficult time for you and for Raven, but I want you to know that I am here for you and always will be.

"I love you more than anything, Cori, and I am ashamed that it took something as drastic as losing you to get me to realize it. By that night I was already regretting what I had said and done and all I wanted more than anything, was the chance to talk with you and sort everything out. I want to work at this and I am more than willing to do anything and everything to make sure we are okay."

He took a deep breath and continued on. "I just want you to know that I was angry Cori, not at you, but at the unfairness of the entire situation and at the fact that I know you were lying to me about hiding this next step in your freedom. I now understand that you didn't tell, not because you just felt like it, but because you have good reasons and I feel awful for ever even questioning your motives. All that matters now, is that I am here for you and I am going to continue to stand by your side for as long as you need me....

"I will totally understand, though, if I hurt you in our fight and if you don't want me here. And if it really comes down to it, I am more than willing to put our relationship on hold until this is all over and we can get back home to discuss this. Whatever you want, I will obey your wishes and do anything you ask of me. I am so sorry Cori, I never meant for any of this to happen, never."

Cori brought his head down and gave him a quick peck on his forehead, staying there for a moment before pulling him close to her in a tight, intimate hug.

"It's okay, Sweetie," she cooed against his neck, clinging to him as if this was the last time she would ever get to. "I know you're sorry and I am too; I'm sorry I lied to you about this battle, but I just wasn't ready to accept my fate, let alone have you share my burden with me. I am so glad that you are here with me, by my side through all of this and that is all I ever wanted from you.

"As long as you love me and I love you, then that is all I could ever want. I don't care about titles and I don't want to think about what lays ahead in our future; I just want to think about the here and now and treasure what we have today. This is my home, Charlie, and I will do anything to protect it, nothing is too great to keep Azareth safe from my father's rule. So let's just forget that last week never even happened and just enjoy the time we have left before I leave."

Charlie nodded into her shoulder as Cori brought herself away from him and cupped his face in her small, pale hands.

"I love you with all my soul," she vowed, kissing him passionately. "And I always will, no matter what."

"I love you more than anything," Charlie promised back, indulging in the very kiss he had been missing all this past week. "Forever and for an eternity."

Charlie and Cori just sat there holding onto each other, reveling in their love for each other as they gazed over the horizons, taking in the site of the now dilapidated Azareth. They stayed there for what seemed like forever, just being there for each other and letting their silent love speak volumes to anyone who happened to be passing.

Finally after about 45 minutes, Cori opened her eyes to see her sister and the rest of the Titans walking across the grounds, toward the couple, intent on talking to them. Before she could say anything to Charlie, he had sensed their friends and had turned around, his arm quickly finding a resting place wrapped around her petite waist. Cori chuckled inwardly as she noticed, for some strange reason, her twin and her boyfriend mirroring their exact position as they walked over to them.

"Hey you two!" Beast Boy yelled when they got closer. "We were starting to wonder where you had gotten off to."

"We've been here the entire time," Charlie said casually, looking down at Cori with so much love that it made her want to break down and cry once more from extreme happiness.

"Yeah," she said playfully, breaking his gaze and looking back at the group. "Haven't moved an inch since Cy brought me down here."

Cy threw her a discreet wink and she chuckled softly as Starfire and Aqualad finally caught up with the rest of them and were staring wide-eyed at the clones of two of her beloved teammates.

"Friend Cori, Friend Charlie?" she asked, innocence dripping from her voice like water. "I see you two look as you did before the breaking of the up, does this mean you have put the patch on your torn relationship and are now, how do you say.....frozen with it?"

Everyone laughed, including Star once she realized what she had said, and Aqualad gave her a peck on the cheek as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah Star," Charlie said, still laughing. "I guess you could say that. We are going to work things out and hopefully after all this nonsense is over, I'll be back in her good graces before you can say Glurneskal Hupponwox!" Everyone chuckled yet again and BB had to restrain himself as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I honestly don't know what's funnier," Aqualad said over the dying down laughter. "Seeing Beast Boy cry or the fact that I actually understood what Speedy here just said!"

There was another, albeit quieter and more controlled, bout of laughter as the teens began to compose themselves and get back to their original plans.

"Whoo boy," Terra wheezed out, holding her stomach. "Alright I think it's time everyone stops cracking the jokes. We came down here for an actual reason and I think we're getting just a smidge off track."

"You mean to tell me you guys didn't come down here just to be near our greatness?" Charlie asked, throwing a hand over his heart and feigning mock horror. Everyone chuckled again as Cori smacked him playfully on the chest and he immediately stopped laughing and threw his hands up in surrender.

"I swear sister," Raven droned, a hint of humor in her voice. "You really need to push him off a cliff or something. Evil little instigator that he is."

She said this last part, glaring at Charlie and smirking. Everyone stifled their laughs once more and so Raven just rolled her eyes and let out a breathless laugh that only Robin could hear because he was close enough. Finally after about five more minutes of guffawing and rolling on the floor laughing, Cori straightened herself out and cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright then," she said breathlessly. "So why did you guys really come out here? I know it wasn't to just sit here and laugh for the better part of an hour."

Starfire finished the last of her giggles and turned toward the new goth empath that had become a big part of her life recently. "We truly did not come down here by the water that is fading so we could laugh on the ground while rolling," Star said as everyone rolled their eyes at her painfully obvious statment. "We did, though, venture down here to find you and Friend Charlie and invite you to find some edible nourishment and have a wondrous group meal!"

"Mmm, Food does sound kinda good," Charlie said, rubbing his stomach with the free hand. "I haven't really eaten anything since last night. I'm in."

"Me too," Cori agreed, nodding at the other Titans as they began to move toward the older building where the twins and Robin had been stationed for the past week. When they arrived at the matronly old house, their noses were overwhelmed with incredible smells and they found Azar had ordered the chefs to create a fantastic feast for their young visitors. Murmuring their amazement at the abundant courses in front of them, they all took a seat at the large table and began eating and talking about the mundane as if this was just any other normal day back at the Tower.

There were multiple courses, including a few desserts, and none of the Titans could ever remember such a wonderful and magnificent feast; even Beast Boy and Cyborg had been satisfied and sated by the meal. After they were all full and felt too sick to move, they all just sat there talking some more before finally moving into the living room to sit by a large fireplace and get comfortable.

Charlie lay stretched out on an antique loveseat with Cori on top of him, her back against his chest as he held her close to him. Terra was sitting on BB's lap in the giant leather armchair next to the couch with Charlie and Cori on it. Aqualad and Starfire were sitting next to Cyborg on the longer couch across from them, with Star resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder while he held her hand. The last armchair by the fire was occupied by Robin as he sat upon the edge of the chair, with Raven's head laying slightly atop his leg while he ran his fingers through her hair and she stared into the never-ending blaze in front of her.

Cori noticed her sister, so lost in thought, as she stared into the dancing flame wishing this was all just one bad dream; Raven and Cori knew that the feast tonight was not just to welcome their friends to their home, but to say goodbye as well. Cori closed her eyes for a moment, forgetting for just a second, that anytime soon someone would be at her door to lead her to the biggest battle she would ever be in.

Suddenly Cori felt the weight of everything that was riding on the success of her and her sister: Azareth, their friends, their family, their lovers, their lives.... Raven shifted to look back at her twin, as if reading her thoughts, mirroring her own image of worry, doubt, bravery, and fear. Terra yawned quietly, bringing Cori out of her pessimistic reverie, making everyone else finally realize how tired and drained they all were.

Starfire and Aqualad said their goodnights and headed upstairs to the bedroom they would be sharing while Terra and BB slipped away quietly into their own room for the night. Cyborg yawned loudly too and lumbered upstairs into his own room, completely equipped with all the technology he needed for his stay.

The last two couples stayed downstairs in the silence for a little while longer before Cori and Charlie finally said goodnight and went upstairs to her room to fall asleep. Raven was not at all tired but she felt Robin's aura slowly falling asleep so she faked a yawn and said she was tired to get him upstairs and into bed. They got changed and curled up in each other's arms, content to stay that way forever and Robin fell asleep almost instantly. Raven, on the other hand just laid there, waiting in the dark for someone to come and fetch her for their task.

Raven hated not being able to say goodbye properly to her love, but she knew in the end it would only make things harder for everyone and so she silently admitted defeat and waited for the imminent knock of doom to come. Finally, somewhere around three in the morning, a soft knock came at the door and Raven quietly slipped away from Robin and got dressed in her uniform quickly and went out into the hallway. She was met by four guards and her uniformed sister whose midnight blue eyes were yet again rimmed with red as she had been crying for the past few hours.

The guards lead them back down to the temple where their mother and Azar lay waiting for Azareth's two most beloved citizens. The guards stood at the entrance while Azar stepped forward and gave each of the twins a warm, heartfelt hug; she then stepped back a bit and began to explain their mission.

"I cannot express how terribly sorry I am that this task is falling upon your young shoulders, and I wish I could have done more to help you to defeat the demon lord Trigon. You girls have always been in my heart and it pains me to have to send you to complete this most awful battle. But I know, deep down, both of you still regard Azareth as your true home even though you have been on Earth for most of your life, and you would so anything to make it safe once more. In just a matter of moments, your mother will relinquish her magical hold on the portal to your father's lair and you will be able to slip inside quickly and undetected for a short while.

"Once in, you are to locate your father and do whatever it takes to bring him down; my guards will be standing here and will enter the alternate dimension to bring you back here should you two not be able to bring yourselves back here. Just simply utter my name and I will send them to your rescue; as for your friends, I will inform them personally if you are still there when they wake up. I know they will not be pleased with our way of handling this, but I was afraid if we planned this out completely, then Trigon would have found a way to interfere and at least this way we have a chance of catching him off-guard."

Azar took a deep breath and held back her emotions as she continued on. "Now, I will let you say goodbye to your mother quickly before she lets her gate down. I hate to think that one or both of you may not return from this mission, but we all know the consequences of such a hasty adventure. May the Gods and Goddesses of Azareth take heed upon both your souls and protect you until the very end. You two have always been like daughters to me and I would hate to not see both of you emerge victorious from that portal."

Azar turned and left the room so Raven and Cori could say goodbye to their mother and get their focus in check. It was harder for Raven to say goodbye because she felt it wasn't fair that she hadn't even known her mother was still alive and here she was, having to say goodbye all over again. Cori made her goodbye short and sweet but her mother felt all the emotions running through her and understood deeply what one of her daughters was going through.

Arella closed her eyes, muttered an ancient spell and suddenly the portal to the demon world was open for the dark girls to enter and begin their greatest battle ever. Cori held back tears as she followed Raven into the hole, saying goodbye to everything and everyone she would sorely miss once in there. Raven's hand shot out from her side as she gripped Cori's own and the two walked into the biggest war they would ever fight together.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now I know I didn't exactly update when I said I would, but I got hit with major ass homework and then major writer's block (which surprisingly sucked more). I hope everyone liked this chapter, but once again, I was not entirely satisfied with it because I think I am officially stuck. I know how I want this to end, it's just the stuff in between I'm having trouble with. And I apologize ahead of time for the next chapter; I have never really written any big- scale-type battles and so they might kind of suck. So don't shoot me once I decide to get my next chapter up. Who knows? Maybe I'll even get a chance to update another story this week too! Now wouldn't that just be grand?


	15. I wish I had been able to say ‘Goodbye’

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Fifteen: I wish I had been able to say 'Goodbye........'

Disclaimer: You know the drill. And if you don't, then check out the top of the other fourteen chapters.

A/N: I decided it would be a bit easier for this chapter to try something a little different. So, I went ahead and wrote this chappie in different POVs, which are designated at the beginning of each new section, of course. So, just bear with me and give me some feedback on this writing style. To be quite frank, I didn't decide to do this, I actually started writing it and I kept slipping into first person point of view and, instead of going back and changing it, I decided to just keep it that way and try and make it work. Hope it's not too confusing, considering the rest of the chapters are all in third person. Gotta love me!

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Cori's POV

Raven and I entered into the portal, neither of us knowing what terrors and hardships lay ahead of us. Passing between Azareth and Trigon's demonic dimension was quite quick and did not phase us as it was somewhat similar to our process of shadow-hopping. In less than five minutes we had crossed over into Trigon's lair and were overwhelmed as a foul stench invaded our nasal cavities; it stunk of death and decay, mixed with blood and heat in the large cavernous dungeon-like pit. It was semi-dark inside and it took Raven and I a few seconds for our eyes to adjust and, when they did, Raven was absolutely sure she was in the deepest, darkest, most evil bowel of Hell.

The lair had an eerie reddish tint to the lights and ground beneath us, creating ominous shadows on the wall and making me feel as though I was looking at everything through a thin veil of blood. I tugged on Raven's hand and began to make our way through this barren wasteland our father called his home. Sharp jagged rocks sprung up from everywhere and I was sure I saw a dark red stain on the tips of quite a few, indicating that father used those rocks for more than decoration. We didn't really know where we were going, so we stayed on the faint path and continued to search for a clue as to where father might reside in this Hell hole.

I could taste the fear in the back of my throat and I could feel it pulsing in waves off of my sister. Neither of us were scared about the battle, but we were more fearful of what would happen to the other in the end. We walked for another thirty minutes before we came across a large entranceway to a cave; it was then that I realized we had not come across any of our father's minions and I began to frantically search around for signs of where they could be. Raven noticed my sudden halt and nervously turned around to see what had captivated my interest.

"Cori?" Raven whispered fearfully. "Cori, what is it? Is someone here? Have they found us already? What's wrong?"

I blanched at her tone and gently squeezed her hand for reassurance. "It's alright Rae," I whispered. "Nothing's wrong.....well, _yet _anyway. I was just noticing that it seems awfully quiet around here. I mean, for a demonic lair, it certainly lacks the noise quality I thought would surely accompany it. Haven't you noticed it?"

Raven looked around and then back to me. "Yes," she murmured. "I suppose I did but I thought nothing of it. To be honest, the noise factor wasn't exactly high up on my lists of worries coming here. Although, it does seem a little ominous, doesn't it?"

"I just wonder where they all could be," I nodded. "I don't think they knew we were coming; Azar only decided it was time a few hours ago, I'm sure."

Raven merely lowered her hood to try and get a better read for our situation as she ventured closer to the large entranceway we were heading into. She hid behind a large crop of rocks and peered over the tops, looking into the giant cave for any signs of father's legion. I silently chastised my twin for going ahead without me and rushed quietly over to hide alongside her. As my dark eyes scanned over the ground I became even more confused as I saw only a few minor demons scuttling about below us, seemingly nonplused to who was watching them.

"I don't think they know we're here," Raven whispered harshly. "And I think _that's _why."

I looked over to where she had raised her hand and pointed and immediately I felt my blood begin to boil at the sight. Slumped over on a large black throne was our father, Trigon the Terrible, his four yellow eyes wide open and staring off into the distance to my left.

"I don't get it," I shook my head. "They don't know we're here because Trigon is bored and spaced out?"

Raven glared at me and, for some reason, I suddenly knew what it felt like to be one of our teammates when they felt like shrinking at our hard stares. I shook the feeling off and came back to reality as Raven huffed at me.

"No," she hissed. "It's _not _because he's _bored_ and _spaced out_! Just be quiet a second and you'll hear it."

I closed my eyes and stilled my breathing for a moment as I strained my ears to try and listen to what she was getting at. After a few minutes I was beginning to think my sister had finally cracked and was hearing things when suddenly, my eyes flew open and my head snapped up as I heard it too. It was faint and almost nonexistent, but I chalked that up to the fact we were rather far away. I listened for a moment longer before I turned my head to look back at Raven, who was watching me with a small smirk on her face.

"He, h-h-he's," I stuttered, trying to muffle the laughter that had welled up inside of me. "He's...._snoring_....!"

"Yep," Raven said. "Our wonderful father is asleep; that's why no one is doing anything. Azar was right, by not planning a time to come down here, we have the upper edge here. We just might be able to sneak up on him and his little cronies and take him down."

I had totally zoned out on Raven's strategical planning as I was quite enthralled with how his eyes moved back and forth across the room like he was surveying everything at the same time that low, deep snores were coming from the back of his throat. I, for some reason, found that little triviality completely entertaining and I was consumed by the weird talent. I was pulled, though, from my meaningless thoughts moments later by my twin desperately whispering my name.

"Cori!" Raven droned, a little louder as she pinched my arm.

"OW!" I said under hushed breath. "What was that for?!"

Raven merely glared at me. "Keep it down will you? Besides, I didn't pinch you _that _hard, you baby. Now, will you stop daydreaming about Charlie and focus on our task?"

"I was not daydreaming about Charlie," I muttered, rubbing my now bruised arm. "I was thinking about something else, actually. Like....are you sure Trigon is asleep? I mean, I know he's snoring and all, but what about his eyes? I've never seen someone's eyes stay like that when they are supposed to be sleeping."

Raven just sat there and stared at me and I almost thought she had been frozen or something, but she would blink every few minutes or so.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her infamous monotone returning as her eyebrow arched over her eye. "You've never seen that before? And you call yourself a half-demon! I do that all the time."

"You do?" I asked. "Really? I didn't even know we could. I never had a reason to try it. Why do you use that trick?"

She shrugged and returned to watching the demons below us. "It's the only way to keep Beast Boy and Starfire from bugging me all the time. I get tired after meditating or training and sometimes I just like to take a nap. But when I retreat to my room, they all get confrontational and want me to come out and I can never get any rest. So I bring out a book and curl up on the couch and they leave me alone while I nap; they think I'm awake because my eyes are moving back and forth as if I'm reading. I thank the gods that they never think to check what page I'm on or try and talk to me.

"I never had a reason to use it until one time Starfire got scared by a mouse in the hallway and threw a starbolt at it, hitting an electrical socket. She burnt down part of my room and, until they could repair it, I slept on the couch in the living room and I trained myself to keep my eyes open all night so Beast Boy wouldn't think twice about coming in and playing some stupid trick on me. I don't know why I'm explaining this to you, it really isn't the time or place to be doing this."

I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know," I said. "But it's nice to get to know a little bit about you, regardless of whatever our current situation might be."

Raven just smiled at me and then turned back to the scene below us. I immediately turned my thoughts to the battle looming ahead of us and grew serious as I joined her in trying to form some sort of plan as how to go about this. We stayed like this for a little while, neither of us moving or saying anything, just thinking of ways to destroy the wretched creature we were forced to call our father.

"So, should we try and exterminate all the little buggy demons first and hope he doesn't wake up?" I offered, breaking the heavy silence. "Or do we just bypass the little toads and go straight for the big one?"

"I'm not sure," Raven answered, scrunching her brow in concentration. "Whatever we decide to do, we need to do it fast and we need to agree on it. We've been here for almost an hour already and we don't know how much longer until things start to get busy around here."

"Right," I agreed, staying perfectly still as I felt a pinch in my neck. "I'm sure whatever path we take is going to be clear in about, oh, just a few seconds."

Raven didn't look to me as she answered, still consumed in observing the battlefield. "A few seconds?" she asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Because," I said, gulping and mentally tapping on her shoulder to get her to look. "I haven't even seen him yet, but this guy behind me with the big spear shoved in my neck is giving off majorly pissed vibes."

Raven's eyes widened as she turned around and came face to face with a scythe pointed at her neck and a huge, ugly blue demon glaring at her. We stayed still for a moment, unsure of what their plans for us were. They seemed wary of us, not knowing who or even what we were and so they hesitated in doing anything with us. A moment's hesitation was all we needed though as we communicated back and forth via our telepathy and decided to get rid of these uglies before they could announce our arrival to Trigon.

We attacked swiftly and quietly, using our powers to knock them out as our hands kept them from screaming. They were down in mere seconds and, lucky for us, they had not brought any friends with them and we were once again unnoticed. Without words we finally decided we would no longer waste any time and we began to look for the best way to get down below undetected. We no longer cared who we fought first and now we didn't care either if we had a plan; we were here to fight and were damned if we weren't going to fly by the seat of our pants, er, leotards.

Hiding behind rocks and using our shadow-hopping abilities, we were able to make it down the path without being seen and we gave each other one last look before we stepped out onto the path. Most of the demons were a couple hundred feet away from us and we figured we would not be noticed for a little bit longer while we managed to get closer to the throne. I was closest to the gravel path and I was the first to set foot onto the rocky terrain; no sooner had I done that, a low chuckle rang in my ears and I became frozen for a moment, wishing the voice to be quiet.

I looked up ahead of me and I instantly wished that I hadn't; rising up from his throne, rubbing the sleep from his four unnatural eyes, was one of the Devil's own kinsmen. Trigon laughed again as he stood up fully and focused all eyes on me, and even his little minions had stopped whatever they were doing. Raven was still hidden behind the rocks and I prayed she would stay there for a little while longer.

"Well, well, well," Trigon chuckled. "If it isn't my eldest daughter, Corvidia. It's been a long time hasn't it, my dear?"

"Not long enough unfortunately," I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

He laughed again and began to cross the floor closer to me. "Ah, such spite!" He exclaimed. "I absolutely love it. I must say, though, daughter you turned out rather.....small.... I expected more out of my eldest."

"What can I say?" I asked, growling at his insults. "It must be the human in me."

"Yes, it must be," he answered, stopping to cross his arms and stare at me. "But I can forgive you for the minor indiscretion. Tell me, Corvidia, have you come here to finally join your old man? Are you ready to take your place amongst the demon royalty you were born into? The title of Princess of Darkness is up for grabs between you and your sister, Raven; And to be perfectly honest, your sister seems to have way more darkness in her and I believe she might desire the position more than you would."

I merely smirked at the giant and clenched my fists, ignoring Raven's pleas in my head to be careful. "Actually, Father," I said. "I'm not here to claim my throne, in fact I'm here to fight for it."

"So you wish to challenge your sister?" he asked. "Well, if that is the case then you must go and fetch her from that pathetic planet. She is not here yet, despite my many attempts to bring her here."

I laughed dryly. "Oh no, Trigon," I said sweetly. "You misunderstand me. I didn't come here to challenge Raven for the throne; I came here to fight _you _for _your _throne."

"Oh really?" Trigon said disbelievingly. "You came to challenge _me _for the Underworld? You and what army?"

"Oh, I don't need an army," I stated, standing up straight and, hopefully, striking worry into that heartless chest of his. "Because I've got the one thing with me that you can't possibly defeat."

"And just what might that be?" he sneered.

"That would be _me_," Raven simply said, walking out from behind the rocks and causing our father to look a little unsettled.

"_Raven_," he stated, fidgeting slightly, thinking we could not see his obvious discomfort.

"Hello Daddy Dearest," Raven replied, smirking and coming to stand next to me. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

The large red demon just glared hatefully at us as he finally realized our true intentions for venturing into his feared domain after so long.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Robin woke up to the sun's bright rays flooding his room and he instantly felt cold, despite the apparent warmth spread throughout his room. He rolled onto his other side, away from the ostensible sunshine and just stayed there for a moment. As Robin lay on his side, he suddenly realized that the 'sunlight' he was feeling was not really warm and that he only _now _was facing the window, whereas before he had been facing the hallway. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the window was indeed facing him now and there was no sunlight streaming in.

He remembered Raven mentioning something about the sun when they first arrived here in Azareth— apparently, the sun hasn't risen ever since Trigon first attacked all those years ago, when he was looking for his demonic heiresses. Robin sat up still thinking about Raven as he turned to look for the source of the light he had just seen a moment ago. The light was none other than the brightness shining in through the open door from the hallway. It was then that he finally noticed Raven was no longer with him and he instantly felt lonely and cold as he missed her already.

_She must have had an early training session this morning, _he thought, getting out of bed to get ready. _Strange though, she never leaves the door open or the hallway light on.... She must have woken up late or been in a hurry or something_.

It took him only twenty minutes to shower and get changed and, when he was done, he decided to head downstairs to get some food. When he got there, Cyborg was already up and eating, so he joined him, the two of them thoroughly enjoying the incredible Azarethian dishes. Unfortunately, the quiet breakfast was soon to be drastically interrupted.

"ROBIN!"

Robin jumped as he heard his name being yelled down the stairs and watched as Speedy bolted into the room.

"Speedy!" he exclaimed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Where is she?" he demanded, gripping onto Robin's shoulders. "Where did she go? When I went to bed she was there and then, when I woke up, she was gone! What happened to her? Did she and Raven leave already?"

"Whoa Speedy, calm down," Robin said comfortingly, forcing him to sit down. "Everything's all right; they're probably just training. Usually when I wake up Raven's gone already. I'm sure they haven't left yet— they surely would have said 'Goodbye' then."

"Are you sure?" Speedy asked, his face clearly wrought with worry. "I mean, Cori didn't mention anything about a training session this morning. And she was unusually quiet when we went to bed last night. Besides, I could have sworn she wasn't there when I woke up for a split second around five this morning."

"Five o'clock and she wasn't there?" Robin asked, starting to fret. "Are you sure? They never leave until at least seven for training. I'm sure it is probably just us overreacting; Cy here didn't notice anything when he was up at six and I haven't seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. Well, besides Raven leaving the door open and a light in the hallway on, but that's nothing to get all worked up over."

Cyborg stopped eating for a moment and stared concernedly at his leader. "_Raven _left a light on? _And _a door open? That sure don't sound like Dark Girl; she's usually pretty cautious about that stuff, ya know? Also, we all know how she likes her rooms nice and dark."

Robin was about to make a comment when Terra and Starfire came down the stairs, chatting away while BB and Aqualad trudged down behind them, looking awful. The two girls just rolled their eyes at their zombie-like boyfriends and sat down at one end of the table, letting the boys take the side opposite of them, next to Robin and Speedy. Upon sitting down, BB's head lolled back and forth and then finally crashed onto the table, earning him confused glares from the other Titans. Aqualad merely let his head fall back against the chair as he shut his eyes and tried to sleep, but to no avail.

"Whoa," Cy laughed. "What happened to you two? Rough night or something?"

Aqualad opened one eye up and turned his head to look at his metal friend, making Cy look at though he were tilted to the one side. He shook his head and forced himself to sit up completely and make proper conversation.

"I know what's wrong with me," he said slowly. "And I can only imagine the same is wrong with him. Man, all I want to do is crash right now. After all that racket last night I couldn't fall back asleep and now it's catching up."

"Racket?" Robin questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What racket? We didn't hear anything."

"Yes Male Companion Aqualad," Starfire said innocently, giving her boyfriend a compassionate, worried look. "I did not hear any noise of sports equipment last night. And you and I were both occupying the same living quarters."

"I'm sure _you guys _didn't hear anything," Aqualad responded, nudging BB awake; he was damned if the little green elf was going to get some sleep and let him explain everything. "But Beast Boy and I did. Don't forget, we both have super sensitive hearing because of our animal communicative abilities."

"Yeah," Beast Boy groaned, propping himself up on his elbows. "What he said....Ya know, this is the one and only time I have ever truly hated my wondrous gift. I just wanna know who was making all that noise anyway. I'd love to give them a piece of my mind."

BB's head slammed back down and Terra stretched across the table to rub his shoulders a bit. Starfire got up and began to cuddle up close to Aqualad in an attempt to make him feel better and to convey her sympathy.

"Well, what kind of noise was it?" Speedy asked. "And when did you hear it?"

Aqualad yawned and it took him a few minutes to get reoriented enough to reply. "Well," he said. "It was sometime around two, maybe three, definitely no later than four or so. And it was a loud mess of a noise. It almost sounded like large pieces of metal and cloth just swishing and banging and clanking and banging and smashing and..... smashing...... and..... swishi..........."

Before he could finish, his eyes rolled upwards and he was out, face first on top of the table. Star quietly lifted him up and excused herself to go and place him back in bed. Robin's mask widened a bit as Speedy asked BB if he could remember anything else about the noise. All the shape-shifter could remember was that the entire time the racket sounded as if it were in a pattern, a sort of steady beat almost. After that, Terra managed to coax BB out of his seat and helped him back upstairs to get him some well-needed rest.

Before Speedy or Cyborg could comment on the strangeness, Robin was out of his chair in a flash and making his way out of their quarters and heading in the direction of Azar's temple. Speedy quickly jumped up and followed, leaving Cy, who was looking rather unconcerned and dazed, to finish his breakfast. It took him a few minutes to catch up to the rampaging superhero and he was still confused as to why he had left in such a huff.

"Yo Rob, what's up?" he said, out of breath. "I mean, why did you just get up and leave like that? What's going on?"

Robin's lip just curled and his eyes narrowed. "The only people in Azareth," he growled. "Who have any metal or anything of the sort in their uniforms are the Temple Guards. The same guards who are supposed to aid Raven and Cori in Trigon's lair, should they need the help."

Speedy just stopped dead in his tracks and stood there, his mouth hanging open. "Wait," he breathed. "You mean...... Cori .....she might have left already? Without saying _Goodbye_? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," Robin grunted, curling his fists in anger and frustration. "And that's what I intend to find out. If anyone knows anything, it would Azar. I sure hope _she _got some rest last night because I got a bone to pick with her,_ big time_."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

* * *

Raven's POV

I flew backwards to avoid being hit as Trigon swung an angry fist at me, fear consuming him and making him act irrational. He went into a blind fury as he realized we had come to overthrow him and destroy his rule. He knew that if both of us were alive and together that meant some trouble for him. He knew this was even worse though, because he realized we wouldn't even have attempted to confront him until we both had mastered our emotions and powers to a high degree. And because he knew that, he was fighting with an unholy rage, determined to take at least one of us out before we could do any real damage.

He swung his scepter at me yet again and I teleported away next to Cori. He was really beginning to piss me off by going after me more than Cori and I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why he was doing that. Well, that was until I remembered his earlier words and I decided it was because he figured_ I_ was the more dangerous of us two. Whether I was right or not, I didn't care; I was more interested in staying alive at all costs so that I could work together with Cori to bring him down.

While Trigon was distracted with me, Cori did everything in her powers to throw whatever damaging objects at him she could, smashing rocks and smaller demons against his backside. Finally she struck a nerve as he was leaning in to get me and she took ahold of his own scepter and clanged it upside his head, knocking him back a few feet. He fell back, dazed and confused, turning around to just stare at her as she hovered in the air, using his minor downfall to throw a cascade of objects at his face. The various objects pelted him in the face and before he could block himself, a jagged stalagmite rammed its way through the debris and placed itself deep in one of his eye sockets.

Trigon roared with a deafening mixture of pain and anger as he staggered about, clutching at his broken eyeball as black blood seeped out and spattered against the floor. I merely backed away from his random steps but Cori simply raised her cape and created a shield against whatever was coming her way. Trigon, in his haste to rid himself of the intense pain, did not see her and tripped over her small body and fell onto the ground with a loud crash. I looked up to see Cori's silver cape slightly sprinkled with numerous blotches of black blood, but she didn't look perturbed in the least as she mentally summoned me over by her side.

I obeyed and teleported quickly next to her, reveling in the fallen mess that was considered our horrible and most-feared demon father, Trigon. He was crawling around on the ground, writhing in pain, looking for some way to regain the upper hand. He managed to crawl over to a small cluster of rocks and raise himself up back to his towering stature. He muttered some ancient words and I watched as a small black portal appeared over by his face and engulfed it, causing him to sigh in relief. When his powers disappeared he was just standing there and smirking at us, his lower left eye magically sealed but I could see the powers swirling about beneath the lid, working to fix it.

He suddenly started to laugh, peering down at us with his other three good eyes and mocking us to try that again. I didn't bother looking over at Cori, but I knew my face showed some form of surprise, fear, and outright anger. I thought we had easily taken an advantage and I cursed myself for believing something so small could ever disrupt the infamous Trigon the Terrible. I shook my head as he continued to laugh, ashamed that my emotions were already starting to get the best of me here, making my training over the fast few weeks seeming to be in vain.

"Did you really expect to gain the upper hand in the battle so early?" he asked, throwing his head back with another fit of laughter. "Honestly daughters, distracting me and merely gouging my eye out? I expected better out of the potential future Queens of the Darkness. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It must be that _human _side of you sticking out again; oh well, it must simply be time for me to remove it!"

He growled as he unleashed a wave of magic upon us and we were caught off-guard; I was knocked onto my back a few feet and Cori was sent clear across the cave and into the wall. I heard a small 'oof' as she landed and I desperately hoped that she was all right. I righted myself quickly, said my familiar chant, and tossed whatever I could at the taunting demon. My silent prayers were soon answered as I felt Cori by my side again as she sent out a wave of her powers, causing a ripple effect as they moved across the ground towards our father. A large dust cloud rose with it and neither or us could see if it hit him, but as the air cleared we both took a sharp intake of breath as the area was empty and we could not find him.

I turned around to look for him and my breath was stolen as he teleported behind us and used his scepter as a golf club, knocking me to the other side of his lair where he first discovered us. "Fools!" he yelled as he moved again, faster this time and attacked Cori. I watched helplessly as the two battled for a few minutes, and I struggled to will my body back into shape. I was almost healed and up again when Trigon caught my sister from the side and backhanded her, sending her flying into the area of his throne. I cried out in pain for her as her leg was impaled upon a spike protruding from the top of his throne and she was pinned there for a moment.

I could hear her cries of anguish in the back of my head as a new wave of rage filled me and I could feel myself losing control as I rose up from the ground and rushed at him, sending out every chant I could remember. He merely grinned and knew that my emotions would be easy to defeat, allowing me to get a few hits in before he enshrouded me in his demon energy and sent me crashing through the nearby wall, burying my body in a good four feet of crushed debris. I groaned under the weight and pain as I tried to use my feeble powers to help myself out. I silently prayed to the Gods I don't even know if I believed in anymore to help us in any way possible and I sent out a mental cry to see if Cori was still alive and conscious wherever she was. I suddenly wished that I was back in Jump City, or even Azareth, with Robin's arms securely wrapped around me, keeping me safe. It was also at that moment, that I wish I had been able to say 'Goodbye........'

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

Robin rapped his hands against the door to the temple as he waited for someone to come open it and let him in. Charlie had stopped quite a ways behind him but he had obviously shaken his self out of whatever stupor he had been in and was now beside Robin, eagerly awaiting to find out what had happened to their loved ones. Finally after about ten minutes or so, a guard came to the door to see what they wanted. After Robin made his plea to see Azar the guard merely laughed in his face and shut the door, claiming that no mere outsider was going to get in to see Azar in her temple. This infuriated Robin and Charlie to no end and so they continued to pound on the door, demanding access.

"Ya know what?" Robin said, trying to size up the door. "I think we're going about this all wrong Charlie. I mean, we _are **Titans **_and no closed door has ever stopped us from getting what we want before. I say we just go ahead and do what we normally do in these circumstances."

"In any other occasion I would have to disagree Robin," Charlie said, nodding in agreement. "But I think we might be entitled to break the rules, considering the special parameters this time."

The two boys lined themselves up and, with a silent count of three, lunged at the large oaken doors and kicked them in, splintering the wood in all directions and even pelting a few nearby guards with the debris. They landed gracefully on their feet and they half expected to be engaged in a battle, so they were surprised when the guards merely glared at them and stood in place.

"Oh yeah," Robin said, scratching his head. "I forgot the Azarethian people don't really believe in violence and fighting and whatnot, that's why the demons have such free reign on the their land during an attack."

"But still," Charlie chimed in. "That doesn't explain why they aren't even reprimanding us or something..."

"That is because I asked them to remain where they were," a smooth voice wafted from the dark corridor to the side of them.

An older woman stepped from the shadows and Charlie thought she was absolutely beautiful. She walked over to them with an incredible amount of grace, something the boys had only seen before in a smaller magnitude with their girlfriends. Her waist-length gray and white streaked hair was twisted up this morning into an elaborate bun and her long, flowing, white robes trailed behind, floating as if they had their own personal wind.

"We have some questions we need to ask of you Azar," Robin said, forgetting formalities with his newfound friend. "I apologize for the door but I think you know why we did that. Not to mention, why we even came here in such a huff in the first place."

"Of course I know," Azar replied calmly, turning slightly to extend her hand and lead them into another room. "And if you please would follow me, I will explain everything..... You should be quite grateful, normally I would not permit outsiders into my chambers, but unfortunately a situation has arisen and I feel this is the only thing to keep my thoughts from straying to the worst."

She began to lead them down the twisting hallways in complete silence as her words kept the boys thinking about their cryptic meaning. After a few minutes they came upon her meditation room and they all took a place upon the elegant pillows situated in random positions across the room. It was still quite awhile until anyone said anything, mostly because Robin and Charlie dared not speak until Azar had begun herself. They sat in silence as Azar did a quick bout of meditating to clear her mind and replenish the mental link she had previously been engaged in.

"You see my dears," Azar began suddenly, startling the two boys. "I did not inform you of Raven and Cori's departure because I wanted to keep their mission under wraps as much as possible. One must try and have the upper hand when dealing with Trigon and by using an unexpected attack, I believe we might have had the advantage. Even Raven and Cori themselves did not know that they would be leaving so soon, although I do suspect they knew something was amiss at the feast last night. Those girls are quite intuitive, always have been. They left quite some time before the sun rose this morning and they have been in Trigon's lair for almost six hours now."

"But I don't understand," Charlie interrupted. "Why didn't you at least tell us? I mean, I have all the faith in the world in Cori and Raven, but I would have at least liked to have said Good bye or something! Wish them luck and let them know that we're going to be here for them no matter what. Why couldn't you have at least granted us that courtesy?"

"I understand your concerns and frustrations Charles," Azar said. "But what I did was for the best; I know that neither you or the girls were entirely happy with my decision and I can live with that, especially if it saves their lives in the end. The last thing I needed was for Raven and Cori to be distracted by thoughts of any sweet Goodbyes or anything like that while they were fighting. I can assure you that did not sit well with myself either, but I had to do it, for the sake of the girls and our people."

"Azar?" Robin finally spoke up. "Why did you agree to see us? You mentioned something earlier about a new situation; I was just wondering, does it have something to do with the twins?"

Azar was silent for a moment, pondering her response. "Yes, dear Robin, it does. I have kept a mental link open with Cori so that I may know when they have accomplished their task and I have witnessed a terrible turn of events in return." She paused and, noticing the looks of fear on the boys' faces, she continued. "It is nothing too serious yet, but the battle did take a turn for the worse, I'm afraid. Raven and Cori were doing quite well in their fighting, but unfortunately Trigon has pulled some dirty tricks and now the battle is not looking good for a victory. My mental link with Cori was severed just a few moments before you young men arrived and I have desperately been trying to replenish the connection."

"What exactly does that mean, Azar?" Robin questioned, worry written all over his handsome features. "Does losing the link mean something horrible has happened?"

Azar simply smiled slightly. "It could mean many things my child. It could be something as easy as Cori disabling the connection herself or that something worse has happened. She might be hurt or she even might have failed in her quest...."

"Failed in her quest?!" Charlie yelled, gripping the pillow he was sitting on. "_Failed in her quest? _What? Are you trying to tell me that she might have _died_?!"

"That is a possibility," Azar replied calmly. "Although I do believe I have a greater insight to those girls than they think I do, and I honestly cannot imagine Cori has perished. I merely believe she was injured greatly for the moment and the link was severed while she was unconscious."

Charlie just sat there and said nothing, but his shoulder sagged a little and his breathing came more relaxed. Robin just thought about everything that Azar had told them and was trying to place how everything fit together.

"So what do we do now?" He finally asked.

"We wait...." Azar responded, closing her catlike eyes and trying to reconnect to Cori's mind.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

Cori's POV

I felt the link between myself and Azar tear as the first wave of pain washed over me and I momentarily blacked out. The anguish was near unbearable and I could hardly keep my eyes and mind open. When I had finally healed myself enough and lowered my body and leg off of the throne, I found Raven being hurled across the floor into a wall and buried. I quickly said a few ancient Azarethian chants and my body healed at a faster rate as my father gloated over Raven's hidden body, unaware that I had regained consciousness.

Before he could notice that I was awake, I worked fast to contact Azar and let her know I was alright and I was sorry for scaring her like that. She replied warmly back that I was not to worry about it, it was understandable; also, she mentioned that Robin and Charlie now knew we had gone and were patiently waiting for us to return. When we finished our conversation I felt a deep pang in my heart and I fought hard the urge to cry. I sent out a mental message to Rae to see if she was okay and it was almost a few minutes before she got control enough of her emotions to reply and tell me everything was fine.

I connected my mind and powers to hers since I was fully recharged now and I helped her to teleport away from under the debris. Lucky for us, Trigon never even sensed anything was amiss and was still rubbing in his 'victory' to the pile of rubble at his feet. Raven and I stayed on the ground for awhile, neither of us moving an inch until we were sure it was safe for us to attack and we were in good enough shape to fight once more.

_Raven_, I thought to her, not wanting to break the silence. _I think I know what we have to do to defeat him._

_Why do I get the feeling that we're thinking the same thing_? She droned back.

I chuckled in my head._ I believe it might be that human 'twin connection empathy' thing going on here; I hear it's quite a common occurrence between mortal children_.

_Uh huh, sure_, she thought back.

_You are incredibly pessimistic, you know that? _I tossed out at her. _But anyway, do you think you're healed enough to finally end this?_

It took her a moment to respond as she pondered her physical and mental state._ Yeah.... I think I am...._

_Good_, I thought. _I say we get his attention first because a sneak attack is the coward's way out._

_Alright, _she answered. _How do you want to handle this then?_

_Just follow my lead, _I thought. _Take my hand too. And **never **under **any **circumstances, let go. Do you understand?_

She nodded in affirmation as her hand flew to mine and gripped it tightly. I could feel our powers already mingling together and I hoped that everything would go as it was supposed to; Fate was the ruler of all that happened tonight and so far, things were going exactly the way I had expected them to.

_And Fate will have it end the same way as well_, I mused to myself. _No matter how hard I wish it to change; I just don't know how I am going to be able to carry on without her...._.

Raven and I levitated off of the ground and floated over behind Trigon, our hands still together and our minds melded as well. Trigon turned around as he felt the growing power of his only daughters. We stared him down as he smirked at us and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So," he bellowed. "You two think you can rise back up and take me down? Well, if this is what it takes to make you fear and respect me, then by all means: please, let us begin this dance once more as I break you time and time again."

"I don't think so Father," I spat out at him as my eyes began to glow a bright white. "I believe it's time to end your tyranny once and for all!"

"Yes Trigon," Raven sneered. "Say. Your. Prayers."

We rose up high in the air, hands joined and eyes blazing pure white as we ascended higher and higher, leveling ourselves out with the top of Trigon's face. He roared with laughter but he soon stopped and grew serious as his attempts to bring us back to the ground were thwarted. Every time he tried to shoot his magic at us, a shield formed, courtesy of myself, and the blasts were deflected to the walls around the lair. The walls started crumbling down and the ceiling was even beginning to shake. Trigon was slowly but surely becoming quite scared as he could not touch his only heiresses and the air around him was getting thinner and thinner by the minute.

I raised my right hand as I became totally enshrouded in our black magic and yelled out my last hope, "AZARETH!"

Raven copied my movements with her left hand and screamed for all she was worth, "METRION!"

My hand tightened around Raven's as we raised our entwined hands up above our heads, black magic swirling around everywhere, and we shouted out our final chant, "ZINTHOS!"

We threw our hands in front of us as the magic poured out of us and into Trigon, flooding his own black soul and throwing the entire room into complete darkness. I screamed as I felt my own body on fire, feeling as if I was being ripped apart from the inside. I felt rather than heard my sister's cries of torment as her hand held mine in a death grip, neither of us wanting to let go and break the ancient magic we had called upon to help destroy our father. My body began to convulse as our father's cries seemed to diminish slightly and I could no longer see him; actually, I couldn't see anything save for the bright spots swimming around my vision as I screwed my eyes shut in pain. Suddenly, I heard Raven's screams in my head as her body went limp next to mine and I could no longer sense her presence.

I used the last of my energy to close the mental link with Azar; _I'm sorry_, I offered her._ I don't want you sharing my burden. I just can't go on like this any longer._

I tried my hardest to flow my remaining energy into her and I prayed to the Heavens that Trigon was already defeated as I felt my own power slowly draining from me. I began to fall to the ground, mine and Raven's hands still held tight. I let out one last breath as the total darkness consumed me and I didn't feel anything anymore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

The trio in Azar's meditation room had been sitting for close to two hours when suddenly Azar's eyes bolted open and she yelled out in desperation. She clutched her chest as she tried to slow her erratic breathing down and Robin and Charlie eyed her nervously.

"Azar?" Charlie asked quietly. "Are you all right? Are the girls okay? What's going on?"

Azar just stood up and rushed out into the hallway, the boys right on her heel, realizing that something serious had happened. They listened intently as she ordered the Temple guards to ready their equipment and to make sure they had what they needed for the retrieval mission. When she was done she turned swiftly around, ignoring the boys, as she swept out of the room and out of her temple, heading towards a place Robin had only been to once before.

"Azar!" Robin demanded, running by her side. "Where are we going? What's happened? Is everything all right? Are Raven and Cori all right? Azar? Damn it! Just answer me, please!"

"I don't know what has happened," she replied hurriedly. "But we are going to visit Arella and get her to open the portal into Trigon's lair at once so my guards can go and return with the girls."

"But what's _wrong_?" Charlie asked, worried. "Did Cori tell you they were ready to come back already?"

"No Charles," she responded. "I lost my connection with Cori. She closed it on me. I don't know what has happened to them. I don't even know if they're still alive......"

The boys fought hard to keep their emotions in check as they silently followed Azar into Arella's resting place as they waited patiently to find out the fate of their only loves.

* * *

A/N: Whew! I did it! I finally posted the next chapter! I think that there will be one more chapter after this one and then this will finally be done and I can then devote more time to my other fics and maybe even some new ones as well! ;) I hope I didn't completely mess all you people up with my switching Point of Views. I honestly did have a purpose for doing it and I hope it wasn't too confusing. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chappie, it took quite a long time to get it all out. Review please and let me know whatcha think! 


	16. Author's NoteHelp

Hello to all my wonderful and faithful readers!

I write to you today to ask your opinion. Since you all enjoy (I can only assume) my various stories, I decided that I would use you to write my next adventure. I think that since you all are the ones reading it, I would let you choose what story I write next. Besides, I SO cannot pick one right now, they all are calling my name and I'm getting quite confuzzled. Anyhoo, I want you all to vote on my next story since my current stories will be ending quite soon her. sniff :-(

So, here are all of the little ideas floating around in my head. Let me know which one or ones you might like to read next, or even suggestions about plots or characters or anything or even if you might like to put your hand into the story and make it a joint effort! Whatever story or stories, as the case may be, get the most votes, will be the next masterpiece from yours truly. I'll keep the voting up as long as I possibly can. Thanx! L8R Daze...... Sarah Cabbage Patch

* * *

1) Short fic. One of those fun rated R, lemony stories. Raven's 18th b-day is coming up and Azar informs her that is the time when demons choose their mate. Choices arise as Raven gets the chance to experience true emotions unbounded for two weeks before her birthday. The catch: Raven is practically in heat..... and she thinks her soul mate might be the one she doesn't want. What's a half-demon in heat supposed to do?

2) An end of the world fic. I know everyone seems to be doing these, but I can't help it. :-) Slade and Brother Blood team up to destroy not only the world but all the Superheroes as well. They start off their conquest by capturing Robin's girlfriend, Raven and killing her before his eyes and then killing him. Robin somehow survives and teams up with another hero to protect Gotham, thinking all his friends are gone. But what happens when an unexpected reunion culminates in a huge surprise? Not entirely written down and is open for suggestions

3) TT crossover with Harry Potter. Dumbledore decides to call in protection for the upcoming Triwizard Tourney and so he calls upon the legendary Teen Titans back in America. He only invites the two most inconspicious members, Raven and Robin, as they can blend in and make sure no one gets hurt. The HP crew takes a liking to the new "foreign exchange students" and they form a friendly bond. Will romance arise? Will they figure out who has it in for Harry? Will Raven and Robin stay on as students forever?

4) AU High school fic. These just seem so fun and so I decided to come up with my own! Dick Grayson hears a lovely voice form across the lake at summer camp and now he thinks he's enraptured with a ghost. But his whole world gets shifted as his neighbor's cousin ( and old friend) moves in with them after a terrible tragedy and he gets caught up in her, even though he has a girlfriend. Not to mention, he still wants to find out the mysterious singer from the lake. Dick is sad to find out the young girl he used to know has drastically changed because of her recent tragedy so he tries desperately to bring back the old girl he knew, while at the same time getting to know the girl he hasn't seen in years. With graduation looming around the corner will Dick be able to find out about her past and return the old her? Will he find his mystery woman? Will he follow his heart even though his neighbor wants nothing to do with him, or will he just stay on the simple and safe road?

5) I came up with this in response to the future fic challenge a fellow writer offered some time back. Raven leaves the Titans to conquer her emotions and her father and returns to find the one she loves with someone else and so she flees to Gotham. She completely changes her life and appearance and begins work as a secretary for the powerful Bruce Wayne. She gets close to Bruce and he practically adopts her as his own, not knowing who she really is. After quite a few years, Bruce invites the Titans to stay at Wayne Manor while his son Dick and his fiancee Kori plan their wedding. Bruce introduces them to Raven and the Titans get a weird feeling from her, but they don't fully recognize her and she them; when she gave up her old life, she stored her memories away with it and a spell keeps her from remembering her old life. Dick begins to feel something for this young woman and gets torn between his impending wedding and the feelings this new girl elicits. More drama to come and wonderful plot twists, but I don't want to give it all away! ;-)

6) A TT parody of Robin Hood Men in Tights. One day Robin wakes up in a crazy world where he's Robin Hood and he seems to be the only one who realizes something is wrong. He soon encounters his friends, but none of them are keen on this new occurrence. Good funny movie (and hopefully story); story actually has a point and a moral, believe or not! Fun casting with Aqualad as Sheriff Rottingham, Jinx as the icky Latrine, Gizmo as Prince John, Beast Boy as Blinkin, Cyborg as Ahchoo and many more!

7) Years after Robin, now know as Nightwing, left the Titans to help Batman in Gotham he gets into a serious fight and almost dies when he gets saved by an unknown. When he wakes up, his savior was none other than a fellow teammate who is keeping him with them while he heals, regardless of Bruce's wishes to return him to the Manor. This reunion forces the old friends to discuss their failed past and to ask some questions that have plagued them for years. While he heals, Nightwing learns things he never even had an inkling of and, in the process, gets to know his former teammate even better than when he was their leader. But everything good must come to an end; Nightwing is getting stronger with every passing day, which means he must soon return to his mentor. Will he be able to leave his renewed friend yet again or will he choose to stay and grow closer?

* * *

A/N: Of course, me no own TT or Robin Hood or anything. Leave me alone so I can cry now. 


	17. Goodbye

Teen Titans: The Only Way

Chapter Sixteen: Goodbye

Disclaimer: You don't have to worry about me stealing the Teen Titans anymore.... this story has officially ended and so has my short, but sweet reign over this incredible animated world. cries hard as the notary finishes notes and goes to turn them into the judge smiles wickedly as I notice I'm alone once again He he, they don't really have to know that I'm starting a whole new fic though. Time to rule Titan universe yet again! Mwahahahahaahha

* * *

A warm darkness surrounded her senses as she lay there, not really knowing where she was; her only thoughts being of her last conscious moments in Trigon's lair. She almost panicked when she couldn't see anything but she soon realized that it was only her eyelids that were shut and so she slowly opened them. A bright light flooded her vision and she squinted against the harshness of it. 

_Ouch_, she thought, numbly raising a hand to block the bombardment of light. _Where am I? Am I alive? Could this really be Heaven, my afterlife?_

She looked around in the brightness as her eyes began to slowly adjust and she recognized a wall in front of her with a large window letting the sunlight in. She opened her eyes further as her mind comprehended it was sunlight that was shining in her room and she began to become excited.

_We did it! _She thought happily._ I can't believe it! We did it! We defeated Trigon, we must have! There's no other way the sun could ever be shining in Azareth!_

As her eyes returned to normal she slowly shifted her head to survey her surroundings as it hurt quite a bit still to move at any great length. But she didn't really care; she was alive and she no longer had the threat of her father looming over her. She noticed the sterile walls of what she could only assume was the infirmary and her eyes slowly swept over the only other occupant in the room, slumped over in a chair next to her, their hand holding tightly onto hers.

She smiled as tears began to leak out of her eyes and she willed her hand to squeeze, hoping to wake her slumbering companion. As she moved her hands, their eyes flew open and it took a second for them to adjust to the sight in front of them. A smile flew across their face and they leaned close to give her a hug.

"You're awake!" they cried as she felt hot tears spill onto her neck. "I was beginning to think I had lost you forever. Oh gosh, Raven, you had me scared half to death! Oh thank Gosh you're alive!"

Raven just reached up a hand to stroke the short black hair and she never wanted to let go. "Oh Robin! I thought I had lost you too. How long have I been out? Oh, I'm so excited to be back home with you!"

Robin pulled back and laid a light but love-filled kiss on her lips and just sat there for a moment wiping away her tears and stroking her mussed up lavender hair. "You've been out almost a week now. We were beginning to think you would never come back to us. But here you are! Oh, I love you so much Raven!"

"I love you too Robin," Raven cried as he kissed her again and they held onto each other for what seemed like forever.

Finally Raven began to feel everything again and she asked Robin to help her sit up and move; she was sick of lying there and she needed to get around and do something. It took a few minutes, but soon she was up and walking, well hobbling anyway, and she was slowly making her way to the window.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, laughing at her almost drunken movements.

"To the window," she stated matter-of-factly as she gathered the white robes around her and sat down on the windowsill. "I want to see and feel the sunshine. I have never been able to know such warmth in Azareth."

Raven sat down and stared outside and gasped in wonderment. Outside the grass was a breathtaking shade of green and the lake was replenished, stretching outwards with a crystal clear blue water that seemed to go past the horizons. The whole land looked as if it belonged in a fairytale and it made Raven feel so spectacular inside to know she was the reason for this. As she looked over by the beach her eyes caught on a lone figure sitting atop a boulder that looked awfully familiar.

"Love?" Raven asked, motioning for Robin to join her. "What is Charlie doing down there by the water? Why isn't he in a room with Cori? Or why isn't she down there with him? Did they break up again?"

Robin shifted his gaze away from her and fiddled a bit with his fingers, never once looking at her and giving the sense of nervousness.

"Not exactly Raven," he said at last.

"Well then what happened _exactly_?" she questioned sternly, worry rising in her angelic voice. "Is everything all right? Can I go and see Cori?"

Robin looked back to her and Raven, for the first time ever, could not read his emotions, but in her weakened state she didn't find anything wrong with that. "Listen, I'm going to go find Azar and everyone and let them know you're awake and doing wonderful. Then we'll come back and take you to Cori."

"Okay," Raven agreed, letting go of Robin's hand and looking back outside. "But hurry back soon, I'll miss you."

Robin gave her another quick kiss and left right away to go find their friends. Raven merely sat there, her memories of the mission were too scrambled in her head and she couldn't remember much of what happened. She was thankful for that and didn't pay much heed to it; she reveled in the emotions that were tumbling about freely around and inside of her, never once flying from her and destroying anything.

Soon enough Robin returned with Azar and all of their friends, who were thoroughly ecstatic to see their friend up and about. Azar hugged the girl she regarded as a daughter so tight that Raven felt like Starfire had created a clone of herself. It took her a moment to get her breath back just to lose it yet again as the real Starfire zoomed over to her and enveloped her just as tightly.

Terra didn't want to let go and Cyborg had practically glued the dark girl to his metal body, making the others have to literally pry him away from the smothered girl. Everyone's eyes were red-rimmed with tears and even Beast Boy was sniffling like crazy. They all stayed and talked for awhile before Azar ushered everyone, including Robin, outside and stayed with Raven to help her dress so she could go see her sister.

Raven put on a set of black robes trimmed in purple, signifying her royal status on Azareth, forgoing her ususal costume at the request of Azar herself; besides, apparently her uniform had not survived the mission unscathed. When Raven exited her room, Robin was there waiting for her and so he accompanied her and Azar down to go see Cori. No one said a word until they started to near the temple where her mother was being kept.

"Azar," Raven asked, curious. "Why are we going to my mother's resting place? I thought we were going to see Cori?"

"We are child," Azar replied simply, her now black robes seeming like a veil of death around her. "Your sister is with your mother now."

Raven looked confused as they entered her mother's 'room' and Azar and Robin stopped at the door.

"Robin? Azar?" Raven questioned, panic and worry rising in her throat. "Why are we stopping? What's going on here? Aren't you coming with me to see Cori?"

Robin just looked away and Azar placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No my dear. Cori has asked to speak with you alone. Robin and I shall wait here for your return."

"What's going on?!" Raven cried, looking flustered. "Why won't anyone tell me anything?"

Azar just shook her head and lowered her sad eyes; she then reached out to close the doors and left Raven to speak with her family by herself. Raven slowly turned around after a few moments and made her way over to the circle that protected her deceased mother's spirit and waited for her to appear. It wasn't long before the beautiful Arella appeared before her daughter, glowing in all of her glory.

"My gorgeous daughter, Raven," Arella cooed, reaching out a cool hand to graze her cheek. "I am so happy for your freedom, you deserve it so much, my child. You are going to live a long and wondrous life, I can feel it."

"Mother," Raven said softly, feeling the soul of her mother against her skin, feeling as if it was there and, yet, it wasn't. "I have never been so happy and I cannot believe that I finally am free to live my life as I see fit. It is so wonderful to be able to feel and to love and to just... _be!"_

"I am proud of you, my Raven," her mother said as a glowing tear made its way down her cheek and splashed onto the floor, shattering into a flurry of golden magic. "You took control of your destiny and Fate has granted you a chance at a real life."

"Yes, Fate has," Raven agreed, smiling. "Mother....... Where is Cori? Azar said I was to meet her here, but I don't see her anywhere."

Raven's mother looked away for a moment before returning to her daughter's eager face and smiled sadly. "My dear, dear Raven.... It seems as if Fate was......not... as kind to your sister...."

"Wh- what do you mean?" Raven cried, her chest heaving slightly. "Where is Cori? What happened to her? Why can't I see her?"

Before Arella could answer her frightened daughter, another soul form appeared next to her and smiled gently at Raven, earning a choked out 'NO!' followed by an immeasurable amount of gut-wrenching sobs.

"Raven," the newcomer crooned, kneeling down to lay a hand on the crying girl's shoulder. "Please do not cry; it makes me sad to hear you full of sorrow."

Raven bolted up at her words and glared at her behind the numerous tears. "How can I _NOT _cry? Cori...... you _died_! And I'm sitting here alive! You had so much to live for. How can you be so _calm_?"

"Because," Cori said simply, sitting on the floor next to her sister, looking dazzling in the bright shine, having the air of an angel from Heaven. "So do you.... Raven, I knew my Fate long ago. Growing up, for some reason, Trigon's influence only affected you; I never had to worry about controlling my emotions to the extent you did and I always felt guilty about that. You deserved a chance to feel as I did, maybe even more so. I knew I would not come out of Trigon's lair, but I knew it would be for a good cause: _you_. Raven, I love you so much and I just want you to live a happy and marvelous life, regardless if mine was cut short."

"But how can I be happy if you're gone?" Raven bawled. "How can I be happy if I'm _alone_, without any family left?"

"But you _do _have a family," Arella injected, coming down to join her daughters. "The Titans are your family now. Besides, we'll always be there for you Raven, in your heart, and nothing can ever change that."

"Yes Rae, we'll always be with you, no matter what," Cori said, smiling. "We just want you to have a chance at being happy with Robin and the rest of your friends. I know that you must be hurting immensely right now and, believe me, I know how you feel. I felt that exact same way before I fully accepted my Fate so long ago. But I let it in and realized it was inevitable and for the best in the end."

"But, but," Raven stammered. "How can it be for the best? I honestly don't think I could live without you. I mean, I just got you back in my life and now you're gone again. I don't think I can handle losing you twice in my lifetime."

"I know it hurts now Raven," Cori consoled, standing up. "But I need you to be strong now. Not only for yourself, but for everyone involved. Especially Charlie."

"Charlie....." Raven whispered, standing up with her mother. "What about him? How did he take all of this?"

Cori looked at her fingers for a moment before answering. "He..... did not take it well as the Temple Guards brought my lifeless body up from the other dimension, but he has coped as best as he can. I spoke with him once my affairs on this side were settled and he has visited quite a few times since then. He is extremely depressed, but I think, in due time, he will be all right once more and go on with his life. But that's why I need you to be strong for me, for him; he needs someone to let him know the pain won't last forever. Please Raven, can you grant me that one last promise?"

Raven wiped her tears away and smiled at her sister's brilliant soul. "Of course Cori. For you I would do anything."

Cori smiled as her tears now flowed freely and she hugged Raven, sending a strange tingling feeling down her spine. The trio of women all stood there, hugging each other and crying for the lives they would never get a chance to spend together. Raven felt as if, with every breath, her heart was ripping in two and it would never heal. Having her sister back felt like having her other half there, a part of her that hadn't been whole in such a long time.

"It's time for us to go now," Arella said, stepping back from Raven for a second. "We need never to return to this world now that it is safe from danger."

"You're going?" Raven asked. "You're leaving me for good? You're never coming back here, to Azareth? I won't ever see you again!"

"Our souls need to rest Rae," Cori sighed. "Mother's especially. But, just remember, we will always be with you, _inside of you_, forever and for eternity."

"But why did you ask to see me?" Raven questioned sadly. "Even if you knew you could never come back."

"I needed to say Goodbye," Cori whispered.

Raven's tears fell yet again as Cori hugged her fiercely, followed by Arella.

"I love you so much, my dear Raven," Arella said as her soul began to disappear into the bright light. "I shall always be by your side, I promise."

"Goodbye Raven," Cori added. "I love you so much sister. Please, just be happy.... for the both of us...."

The two women disappeared into the light and suddenly the room felt so cold and dark as Raven crumpled to the floor and sobbed violently into the ground at the loss of her true family. She stayed there for almost an hour before Robin couldn't stand listening to her cries from behind the door, and rushed in to hold her as she wept hard and long for her sister and mother. Azar merely watched for a little while before leaving to go find the rest of the Titans to inform them Raven was not to be disturbed until further notice.

Robin carried Raven up to their room after she passed out in the Temple and laid her down on the bed, crawling in momentarily afterwards to lay beside her. He was damned if he was going to leave her side ever again, even for just a second. He hated seeing her in such pain and a general state of sorrow; it hurt him to feel her worries and to watch her tears cascade from her intoxicating orbs. He felt helpless, to say the least, and he knew he could do nothing but just be there for her until she was ready to make her next move.

Raven stayed in her room for the entire next day, sometimes crying, sometimes sleeping, but always hurting. Robin came and went when she asked him to and her friends obeyed her wishes when she said she still needed some time alone. The day after that Raven actually ventured outside, but she just went down by the lake where Charlie had permanently rooted himself and just sat there. They held each other until the night fell, neither one saying a word, but just being there for each other and consoling their torrid emotions.

The day after the lake Azar held a proper funeral for Cori, letting everyone pay their final respects and giving them a chance to say goodbye. Raven just sat there and gripped Robin's hand during the entire ceremony, never taking her eyes off of her sister's coffin. Charlie wasn't even there. He claimed he had already said his goodbyes and so Raven had urged everyone to let him be, she understood fully how he felt and what he meant and she let him have his peace.

The Titans stayed a few more days in the lovely Azareth, enjoying the incredible new landscape and tasty foods, wishing they could have these delicacies back on Earth. Finally, the day came when Raven decided it was time they headed back home and back to their old lives. She was doing relatively better, but she still hurt a little bit. After she had finished packing her and Robin went down to a garden that had been planted for Cori and just sat there, enjoying the peaceful state Azareth was now in.

"Hey Rae," Robin asked, interrupting the glorious silence and pointing over by a rose bush. "What's that over there, by the roses? I can see something moving around."

"I don't know," Raven replied quietly, intrigued by the creature, moving closer to get a better look at it.

"Don't get too close," Robin warned, letting her go reluctantly. "You don't know if it's dangerous or not."

Raven just chuckled, something she hadn't done in forever and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's overprotectiveness. "Oh calm down Sweetie. There aren't any harmful animals on Azareth. Besides I'm not getting any bad vibes from it, so just chill."

Robin just pouted at her response and watched warily as she moved closer to their visitor.

"Oh!" Raven exclaimed as the animal pounced at her. "Robin, it's just a little kitten! Look how cute it is!"

Robin moved to look at the cuddly animal and smiled as he saw Raven's warmth returning at the arrival of this little beast. The kitten looked up at him and purred as he reached down to pet it. The kitten's white coat was spotted with little patches of black and it reminded Raven of something, but she just couldn't place what. The kitten looked up at her with big midnight blue eyes and licked her with its scratchy tongue, sending a familiar tingle down her back. As the animal looked over at Robin she could have sworn it's eyes flashed silver in the sunlight.

"Aww," Robin cooed, quickly growing attached to the furry kitten in his lover's arms. "How cute. Looks like you have a new friend there Rae."

"Yeah," Raven mused, stroking the fur softly. "I think I actually might take her home with me and keep her for a pet. Beast Boy kind of gets old after awhile."

"I know what you mean," Robin laughed, loving how serene Raven seemed. "So, what are you going to name her?"

Raven pondered for a moment, trying to get a feel for a name for her new pet. "Chou," she finally said, smiling. "I'm going to name her Chou; I think it fits perfectly."

"Shoe?" Robin asked, puzzled at her choice. "Why are you going to name her _Shoe_?"

"No Silly!" She scolded, standing up and carrying Chou back to the room, with Robin walking next to her. "Not '_Shoe_!' I said '_Chou_' as in 'Mon Petit Chou.' It means 'My Darling,' or 'My Little Cabbage' in French."

"You're naming her _Cabbage_?" Robin smirked. "Any particular reason why?"

"It just feels right," Raven answered, using her powers to poke him in the side. "Besides, when we were little, there was a stray rabbit who lived in our garden that Cori and I named Lettuce because that was all he ate. He was our first pet, suffice to say, and our only pet before we were separated. He looked just like her."

Robin just smiled at his love and kissed her on the cheek before resuming his petting. "Well then, Chou it is. I think it's a perfect name."

Raven and Robin headed to find the rest of the Titans, Chou tagging along in Raven's arms, content on being coddled all the way. When they reached their friends, they were all excited to meet Raven's new pet and took turns holding her and petting the tiny kitten. Beast Boy even turned into his kitten form and played around for a bit with the tiny newcomer, having more fun than he ever thought possible.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Charlie finally joined them with his bags in tow and stopped as he saw the little creature.

"Hey who's the newbie?" he asked lightly, a small smile gracing his face for the first time in weeks.

"Her name is Chou," Cyborg said, putting down the cat as it squirmed to get away from him and over to Charlie. "Raven found her and decided she is going to be our new pet."

Charlie picked Chou up and his face seemed frozen as the kitten playfully licked his cheek and snuggled up close to his chest.

"Hey, Speedy," Terra asked as he stood there, dumbfounded. "Is everything okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"W-w-w-what did you say her name was?" he stuttered out, staring intently at Raven.

"Chou," Raven replied uneasily as she watched her kitten seemingly melt into Charlie's embrace. "Why? Is there something wrong about that name?"

"How did you choose that name?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"I don't really know," Raven admitted. "It just sort of came to me and it felt right. Why do you ask?"

"It's strange," he said, finally looking down at the kitten with tears in his eyes. "Because..... when.... Cori and I first got together....." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"When we first became a couple, she decided I needed a pet name and likewise for her. She called me My Darling, and I laughed because I wanted that same name for her. She thought about it for a bit and then said I could still call her the same. She told me, she would be my 'Chou...' That it meant My Darling in French and that it even had a special meaning to her, all the same. I just find that...... fitting, I suppose."

Raven watched as Charlie wiped the tears from his eyes and he smiled his first real smile since Cori had died; her heart fluttered as she remembered her final promise to her sister.

"She's yours then," she decided, earning shouts of protest from everyone, including Charlie, who tried to hand Chou back to her. "No, I made up my mind. I promised Cori that I would do everything I could to make sure we got through this and I think Chou should stay with you. That name obviously came to me for a reason and I believe Cori told me so that I could give you something to take her place, at least for a little while until all the pain can go away. You need Chou more than I do, Charlie."

Charlie just smiled and kissed Chou on the head as she purred into his chest, giving him a feeling he only ever got when Cori was around him. The Titans all understood her decision and realized there was no taking it back.

"Well guys," Raven said as Robin placed an arm around her waist and kissed her lightly. "I think it's time we finally headed home, what do you say?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard all around as they all packed up and began to leave this renewed beauty called Azareth as Azar stood atop her Temple and bid them farewell. Raven stayed behind with Charlie as Robin helped the others load the baggage up. She looked at him and she grasped his hand while Chou found a resting spot in his empty arrow bag on his back.

"Goodbye Cori," they whispered together as they began to walk away, leaving behind one the biggest part of their lives. "We'll never forget you......"

* * *

A/N: Holy....shizzer.... I can't believe I actually just finished a story..... I'm..... I'm..... speechless! I don't know what to write...... Wow!...... Well then, I guess I should let you all know that I am currently working on my new stories and those should (hopefully) be up in the next month or so. I really hope you all enjoyed this piece, I had a great time writing it and I am truly devastated that it is actually over. Wow...... Well, review and let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You all are a wonderful bunch of readers and I couldn't ask for better fans. L8R Daze...... 


End file.
